The Jade Wolf
by Syann
Summary: CHAPITRE 12 ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Sakura est vendue par sa mère comme servante à la famille Li à l'âge de six ans. Elle rencontre alors le fils des Li, Xiao Lang, avec qui elle va développer une complicité sans faille, jusqu'au jour où...
1. Belle matinée pour affreuse journée

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui ! Je suis toujours en vie ! Vous n'alliez pas vous débarrassez de moi comme ça ! gniark gniark gniark ! Bon, que dire, sinon que je suis repartie avec une nouvelle histoire dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis août dernier ! Je sais, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écrite avant ? Bah……Comment dire ? En fait j'avais la flemme…Voilà c'est dit ! _

**Disclaimer :** CCS ne m'appartient pas, faudra le dire combien de fois ça ?

_Bon, maintenant Pub perso sur_ Le Loup qui voulait attraper les étoiles_: Si vous ne l'avez pas lu allez-y ! Mais je tenais avant tout à remercier **mogocca, Tom** (si ! tu dormais sur le clavier ! Oh fait, tu sais bien que je ne dis pas souvent ce que je ressens, mais, je t'adore ! Ouf ! Ayez, c'est dit !), **Athenaïs, feylie, SyaoSyao, juju black, Sakuya, Meimi et Cicouille**._

_Bon, j'arrête de vous embêtez, je vous laisse lire ! N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions à la fin, c'est important pour moi._

* * *

**The jade wolf**

Un rossignol se posa sur la branche du cerisier en fleur, faisant tomber des pétales sur une petite fille. Celle-ci venait de se lever, et sa mère l'avait envoyé chercher de l'eau au puit pour sa toilette. Le pétale qui avait atterrit sur le bout de son petit nez s'envola de nouveau, et l'oiseau se mit à chanter. La fillette respira l'air du matin, celui qui vous donne le teint rose d'une personne en bonne santé. Le soleil qui venait de se lever faisait se diluer les couleurs dans le ciel, du gris acier au rose fluo, en passant par le bleu roi et le pourpre. C'était le moment de la journée préféré de l'enfant. Puis entendant sa mère crier dans la maison, elle se hâta d'aller puiser l'eau et de revenir.

**Mère** : Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Dépêche-toi !

**Fillette** : Oui

La fillette se lava, puis alla prendre des vêtements.

**Mère** : Attends Sakura, aujourd'hui tu vas mettre ça.

Elle tendit une petite tunique chinoise à sa fille. Sakura ne comprenait pas : des vêtements neufs ? Ils n'avaient pourtant pas les moyens… Elle se précipita contre sa mère, voulant l'enlacer, mais cela était rendu difficile par le fait qu'elle soit dans un état de grossesse avancée.

**Mère** : Tiens-toi Sakura, tu vas réveiller tes frères et sœurs !

**Sakura** : Oui, maman…

Il est vrai que ses 4 frères et ses 5 sœurs dormaient encore. Elle était la plus jeune de la fratrie, et du haut de ses 6 ans, elle avait peur de l'arrivée de ce nouveau bébé qui prendrait sa place… Et d'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que sa mère soit venue la réveiller si tôt ce matin, laissant les autres dormir. Elle s'interrogea sur cet étrange privilège que d'avoir sa mère pour elle seule tout en s'habillant. Puis chose inhabituelle, sa mère la coiffa avec un soin particulier, remontant ces boucles miels, couleur qui étonnait dans ce pays, en deux macarons (comme ça : °-°).

**Mère** : Voilà… tu es prête ! Bon prends ton manteau et mets tes chaussures.

Sakura regarda sa mère étonnée. Sortir de si bonne heure ? Mais les marchés n'étaient même pas installés… Pourtant elle ne dit rien et enfila ses chaussons de feutre. Sa mère sortit, et Sakura suivit. Au moment de refermer la porte, elle vit son frère aîné, âgé de 16 ans, sortir de la chambre commune aux 4 garçons. Il essuyait une larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue, et lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main, puis la porte claqua.

**Toya** : Bonne chance petite sœur…

…

Sur le chemin, Sakura trottait derrière sa mère : elle chantonnait gaiement, s'arrêtait pour caresser un chat, sautait par-dessus une flaque, se penchait pour cueillir une fleur… Sa mère n'avait pas desserré les dents, elle marchait de manière irrégulière, comme si à certains moments, elle allait faire demi-tour. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, elles étaient sorties des quartiers sales pour approcher une grande maison sur la colline qui dominait tous les alentours. Sakura s'était toujours demandé quel effet cela faisait de vivre dans une aussi grande maison. Un des jeux favoris avec ses frères et sœur était de s'approcher le plus près possible de la maison pour pouvoir regarder par les fenêtres. Mais c'était dangereux, car on risquait le fouet si les domestiques vous surprenaient. Toya et Yukito, les 2 aînés, disaient avoir réussi, mais Nakuru, sa sœur, lui avait assuré que non : la preuve, quand on leur demandait ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils ne répondaient pas la même chose ! Cette histoire la faisait toujours rire, surtout quand Kaho et Chiharu s'en mêlaient, décrivant de mille et une façons l'intérieur de la maison, surenchérissant sur les détails. Sakura et Eriol, les deux plus jeunes, croyaient dur comme fer à toutes ces fantaisies !

Tout en réfléchissant au fait qu'il y ait tellement de chambres que même les propriétaires ne dormiraient jamais dans toutes (dixit Kaho et Chiharu !), Sakura ne remarqua pas qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison.

Soudain, sa mère s'arrêta, et Sakura, inquiète, se précipita à ses côtés.

**Sakura** : Maman ! Maman ? T'as mal quelque part ?

Nadeshiko, sa mère, ne répondit pas tout de suite, fermant les yeux. Elle se baissa et prit les mains de Sakura dans les siennes. Sakura fixa ses intenses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux de sa mère, bien que les siens aient un ton de vert un peu plus fané… Nadeshiko détacha de son poignet un petit bracelet de fils rouges liés à un éclat de jade. Elle l'attacha au bras de sa fille sans oser soutenir le regard interrogateur de cette dernière. Puis elle étreignit Sakura. Celle-ci, d'abord surprise de cet élan d'affection si inhabituel, se laissa faire.

**Nadeshiko (murmure)** : Pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais…

**Sakura** : Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

**Nadeshiko** : Qu'il est temps d'y aller. Dépêche-toi !

Sakura suivit sans rechigner, regardant son nouveau bracelet. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu sa mère sans. Pourquoi le lui avait-elle donné ? Elle ne tenta pas de trouver une réponse car sa mère venait de s'arrêter devant le portail de la grande maison. Elle fit sonner la cloche suspendue à l'entrée, puis elles attendirent quelques minutes qu'une servante arrive. Celle-ci les observa, promenant son regard de haut en bas, sans chercher à cacher le dégoût qu'elles lui inspiraient.

**Servante** : Que voulez-vous ?

**Nadeshiko** : C'est pour ma fille. Je voudrais voir Mme Li.

La servante regarda la fillette tout en réfléchissant. Sakura lui sourit, puis suivit du regard un papillon, fascinée par les couleurs de ce dernier.

**Servante** : Bien, suivez-moi.

**Nadeshiko** : Allez Sakura, dépêche-toi !

Sakura suivit la servante et sa mère, collée aux jambes de cette dernière tout en regardant la maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la maison de si près. Ce soir, elle raconterait tout à Eriol, son frère d'un an plus vieux qu'elle. Puis la servante les fit entrer par la grande porte principale, toute en bois sculptée, puis les pria d'attendre dans le hall. Nadeshiko ne disait rien, aussi Sakura se tint tranquille, laissant son regard se promener dans l'immense pièce, s'émerveillant de la place, de tous les objets et de cette propreté !

Quelques instants plus tard, la servante revint accompagnée d'une femme. Sakura la regarda s'approcher de sa mère. Elle la trouvait très belle : elle était maquillée, ses cheveux étaient maintenus en un chignon d'où des pics dépassaient, et elle portait un costume traditionnel. La comparant à sa mère, Sakura eut comme un choc : sa mère paressait si vielle, si fatiguée à côté de cette femme… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cette femme et sa mère avait sensiblement le même âge. Mais une vie dans un endroit misérable, un travail harassant, des grossesses à répétition, un mari alcoolique avait vieilli prématurément Nadeshiko.

**Nadeshiko (s'incline)** : Je vous remercie d'accepter de me recevoir Mme Li.

**Mme Li** : Ce n'est rien, mais venez-en au fait je vous prie.

**Nadeshiko (embarrassée)** : Et bien… J'ai amené ma fille Sakura avec moi dans l'espoir que vous… que vous lui donniez un emploi. Elle n'a que 6 ans, je sais, mais c'est la plus jolie de mes filles, et elle est très docile, elle… elle a un caractère en or, elle est déjà très douée de ses mains…

**Mme Li** : Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai besoin de personne ne ce moment…

**Nadeshiko** : Oh, je vous en prie… J'ai neuf autres enfants, plus celui à venir… Je n'ai pas les moyens de les rendre heureux, de leur apporter ne serait-ce que de la viande…

**Mme Li** : Je ne sais pas…

**Nadeshiko** : Elle vous sera utile, j'en suis sûre !

**Mme Li** : Approche petite.

Sakura qui n'entendait rien de l'échange, vit l'élégante dame se tourner vers elle. Elle approcha et s'inclina comme elle avait vu sa mère le faire, puis elle afficha son plus beau sourire. La femme se pencha et regarda attentivement l'enfant, lui demandant de se tourner, d'ouvrir la bouche, de remonter ses manches, sans toutefois la toucher. Sakura, docile, fit tout ce qui lui était demandé.

**Mme Li** : Elle m'a l'air en bonne santé…

**Nadeshiko** : Oui, oui, elle est d'une constitution robuste, jamais malade !

Mme Li fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en retirer une pièce en or. Elle la tendit à Nadeshiko qui s'empressa de la prendre.

**Mme Li** : Tenez, ceci sera pour le mois en cours. Ensuite vous recevrez une pièce en argent par mois pour son salaire, et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pubère. A partir de ce moment, l'argent lui sera directement versé.

**Nadeshiko (s'incline profondément)** : Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante madame. Je vous remercie infiniment.

Mme Li pencha la tête, puis appela une servante. Elle se recula légèrement, offrant un dernier moment d'intimité à la mère et à la fille.

**Nadeshiko** : Ecoute moi bien Sakura, tu vas être sage et faire tout ce qu'on te demandera. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

**Sakura **: Oui… Mais, tu pars ?

**Nadeshiko** : En effet… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras bien ici !

**Sakura** : Et tu reviens quand ?

Nadeshiko se recula, s'éloignant de sa fille tout en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux, avant de murmurer : « Jamais… Je suis désolée ma fleur, mais c'est pour ton bien… ». Sakura voulut courir vers sa mère, mais une servante lui attrapa le bras. Elle se débattit, cria, pleura mais rien n'y fit : sa mère partit sans plus un regard pour elle.

**Mme Li** : Faîtes-lui prendre un bain et donnez-lui des vêtements neufs. Ensuite, vous brûlerez ses anciennes affaires. Il ne manquerait plus que l'on tombe malade avec toute cette saleté dans la maison… Ah, j'oubliais, vous laverez cette pièce à grande eau et partout où elles ont marché !

La servante fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Sakura se contentait de pleurer, comme vidée de toutes ses forces avec le départ de sa mère. Pourtant, lorsque la servante voulut lui enlever son bracelet, Sakura lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang. La servante la gifla, puis lui donna un bain sans aucune douceur dans les mouvements. Elle l'habilla d'un ensemble traditionnel, une petite veste avec un col mao et son pantalon s'arrêtant au-dessus des chevilles, des chaussons de feutres complétaient sa tenue. L'ensemble était rouge, couleur de la domesticité Li. Cette couleur était la sienne, mais il lui faudrait du temps avant de s'apercevoir l'effet qu'elle produirait sur les hommes.

La servante prit Sakura par le poignet, la traînant derrière elle jusque dans une pièce assez grande où Mme Li l'attendait debout, le dos droit, le regard fier.

**Mme Li** : Bon… Te voilà propre et débarrassée de cette saleté des bas fonds…

Elle se mit à tourner autour de la fillette qui ne réagit pas.

**Mme Li** : je me demande vraiment à quoi je vais t'employer… L'eau du puit peut-être ?... Pourquoi pas nourrir la basse-cour ? Ou encore bonne à tout faire des cuisines ? Non, tu es peut-être un peu trop jeune… Bien, J'y réfléchirais aujourd'hui.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand soudain Sakura qui réagissait comme un pantin depuis la gifle se mit à crier. Mme li sursauta, puis continua son chemin.

**Mme Li** : Faîtes-moi donc taire cette enfant…

La servante gifla Sakura, lui ordonnant de se taire. Cette dernière redoubla ses pleurs, et se mit à lancer ses pieds et ses poings en direction de la bonne. Elle continuait de hurler tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit ni n'entendit Mme Li sortir. Elle se balança au sol qu'elle martela de ses pieds tout en continuant de pleurer. Elle avait mal. Elle venait enfin de réaliser la trahison de sa mère, l'abandon qui faisait d'elle une esclave de cette « maison de rêves ». Elle tentait d'expier sa douleur par ses cris, mais rien n'y faisait, elle revenait encore et toujours… Une douleur lancinante et profonde… et soudain, en une seconde, son corps se retrouva trempé, glacé… Elle cessa immédiatement de hurler et releva la tête : Mme Li se tenait devant elle, un grand seau vide à la main.

**Mme Li** : Voilà… Elle va peut-être se calmer… Venez Kasumi… Laissons la sécher. Elle apprendra peut-être les bonnes manières.

La porte de la pièce se referma, laissant Sakura seule dans cette pièce aussi vide que son cœur. Elle laissa son regard se promener dans la salle. Rien, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce mise à part un banc et une table assez longue. Enfin une fenêtre donnait sur la cour. Apparemment la pièce était au rez-de-chaussée. Désemparée et livrée à elle-même, elle se remit à pleurer.

Cela sembla durer des heures. On avait dû donner des consignes pour qu'elle reste dans la pièce. Quand enfin elle releva la tête, se fut pour plonger son regard dans celui d'un petit garçon accoudé à la fenêtre.

Sakura resta subjuguée par la profondeur de ce regard d'ambre. A en juger par la position du garçonnet, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il l'observait pleurer. Voyant que Sakura l'avait remarqué, il poussa la fenêtre, se hissa sur le rebord et sauta dans la pièce. Il atterrit avec souplesse devant la fillette et s'approcha d'elle. Cette dernière eut un léger mouvement de recul face à cet inconnu.

**Garçon** : Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

**Sakura** : …

**Garçon** : Allez ! Dis-moi

**Sakura** : D'abord je parle pas aux gens que je connais pas !

Le garçon parut surpris de cette réponse, puis lui adressa un grand sourire.

**Garçon** : Je m'appelle Xiao Lang Clow Li, fils de Qin Wu Lang Li et de Yelan Ohamuré Li, seigneurs et maîtres des terres Li, premiers vassaux de l'empereur !

Il avait dit cela fièrement, mais son regard concentré indiquait clairement que ce n'était là que la répétition d'une leçon apprise depuis longtemps par cœur. Sakura ne fut pas impressionnée, ne comprenant pas la valeur de ces mots.

**Sakura** : Moi je m'appelle Sakura… (Elle marqua une pose, ne connaissant pas son nom de famille. Aussi, elle remplaça cette information par toutes les autres qui lui venaient à l'esprit.) J'ai 4 frères et 5 sœurs. Ma maman, c'est la plus belle des mamans, et la plus gentille aussi ! Ah, et puis j'ai 6 ans !

**Xiao Lang** : Six ans ? Comme moi ! Tu as dit Sakura ? C'est japonais, nan ? (Elle acquiesce) C'est maître Wei, mon professeur d'arts martiaux qui m'apprend le japonais… C'est bizarre comme prénom en Chine, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sakura haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas et ne s'était jamais posée la question.

**Xiao Lang** : Alors, maintenant qu'on se connaît, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Sakura réfléchit quelques secondes, et jugeant les présentations acceptables, elle répondit.

**Sakura** : Ma maman est partie…

**Xiao Lang** : Et elle revient quand ?

**Sakura** : Je ne sais pas… Mais elle m'a dit de faire tout ce qu'on me demanderait !

**Xiao Lang** : Tout ? Même si je te disais de faire quelque chose pour moi ?

**Sakura** : Aucune idée. Elle a juste dit d'obéir à la grande méchante dame…

**Xiao Lang** : C'est qui la méchante dame ?

**Sakura** : C'est une grande dame très belle, mais c'est elle qui m'a jeté de l'eau… T'as vu ? Je suis toute mouillée…

Xiao Lang tourna rapidement autour d'elle, et acquiesça.

**Xiao Lang** : J'ai une idée ! Et si on jouait : toi, tu serais la demoiselle en détresse, et moi je serais le gentil héros qui vient te protéger de la méchante dame !

Sakura battit des mains, oubliant momentanément son malheur… Après plusieurs heures de jeu, une complicité s'était développée entre les deux enfants. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de grandir malgré leurs différences sociales…

**Voix **: Maître Xiao Lang ? Où êtes-vous ? Maître Xiao Lang ! Dépêchez-vous !

Xiao Lang s'arrêta de courir en entendant la voix de sa nourrice. Il soupira, et Sakura se rapprocha de lui. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il lui sourit et lui prit la main, la ramenant vers la cour. A ce moment-là, la domestique accourut vers eux.

**Nourrice** : Oh, mon Dieu ! Maître Xiao Lang ! Regardez dans quel état vous vous êtes mis ! Que va dire Madame votre mère ? Si jamais elle vous voit dans cette tenue, je vais être punie…

Elle s'était agenouillée pour épousseter le pantalon du garçonnet quand enfin elle leva les yeux et aperçut Sakura.

**Nourrice** : Que fait cette fillette avec vous ? Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de parler au personnel… Et toi ? Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi au jeune maître… Regarde dans quel état il est à cause de toi !

Elle allait gifler Sakura, mais Xiao Lang s'interposa, stoppant le geste de la nourrice.

**Xiao Lang** : Tais-toi ! Qui es-tu pour parler ainsi à Sakura ? J'ordonnerais que tu sois fouettée ! Ne t'avises plus jamais de lever la main sur elle, car elle m'en avertira ! Et crois-moi, tu ne seras pas prête à dormir de nouveau sur le dos si cela arrivait ! Maintenant, vas-t-en ! Je me débrouillerais seul.

La nourrice avait reculé de plusieurs pas. Comment un gamin de six ans pouvait-il mettre autant de haine dans un regard ? Comment pouvait-il insuffler une telle puissance dans les mots ? Elle sentit la peur l'envahir, et chaque pulsation de sang lui parut perceptible tellement il lui semblait glacé… Devant elle, le jeune maître venait de révéler son caractère qui ferait trembler le manoir à chaque accès de colère… Mais il venait aussi de révéler sa faiblesse, la seule qu'il aurait jamais : Sakura. Pendant son accès de rage, cette dernière avait agrippé son bras et enfoui sa tête dans son dos, se blottissant contre lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La nourrice enfin partit, Xiao Lang se retourna et la serra dans ses bras.

**Xiao Lang** : A partir d'aujourd'hui Sakura, on va se faire une promesse ! On sera les meilleurs amis du monde pour toujours ! D'accord ?

Sakura sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

**Sakura** : Promis !

En une journée, elle avait perdu sa mère et trouvé celui qui serait le centre de l'univers que l'enfance forge à chacun d'entre nous. Par cette promesse, il devenait son seul point de repère, son frère, son ami, sa vie toute entière dépendrait de lui.

Mais à ce moment, aucun d'entre eux ne se rendait compte de l'influence de cette promesse sur leur futur. Pourtant, elle scellait déjà leur avenir…

_

* * *

Voilà, c'était un peu long pour un début, mais nécessaire pour la compréhension de l'histoire, donc…Je vous avouerais que pour l'instant c'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais bon, l'essentiel est qu'il vous plaise, parce que je me suis vraiment pris la tête pour essayer de trouver le bon mot pour la bonne émotion ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sera court, donc je vais essayer de vous l'envoyer rapidement, mais je vous garantis rien : entre mon frère et mon père qui squattent l'ordi, mes révisions pour le bac blanc et puis ma vie ( !), sans oublier ma légendaire motivation…Mais je vous rassure, les 3 chapitres suivants sont au brouillon !_

_Bon, bah, voilà, comme d'hab je suis une assoiffée de **reviews, **donc pour me motiver vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! _

_**Reviewzz, oh oui REVIEWZZZZZ, pleins, j'en veux pleins ! **_


	2. Toutes les saisons d'une vie, Printemps

_Aaaaaaaaah ! Mon Dieu ! Je vais m'évanouir de bonheur : 19 reviews pour un premier chapitre ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. C'est tellement important pour moi. Je vous remercie toutes infiniment (après moult révérences devant son écran, Syan reprend enfin le clavier…)._

_Bon d'après l'humeur générale, vous trouvez ça trop triste, donc ce chapitre va être tout mimi ! Je vous avouerais que je pensais le supprimer puisqu'il n'apporte rien à l'intrigue, mais vous m'auriez tuée si je vous balançais directement ce qui est maintenant le chapitre 3 !_

_P'tite précision : à chaque chapitre court, je prendrais le temps de vous répondre individuellement puisque vous vous donnez la peine de m'envoyer un 'tit mot ! (Et oui, vous l'avez deviné le chapitre 2 est court, ce sont les réponses qui prennent de la place !... dsl !)_

_Bon maintenant special thanks à _**Christophe **! _Ca me fait trop trop plaisir que tu aimes ! Je t'avouerais que j'avais peur de ton avis (la pov'fille tremblait derrière _MSN _en attendant son verdict…). Venant de toi, ça me fait encore plus plaisir, parce que la critique de quelqu'un qu'on connaît, c'est complètement différent. En tout cas, mille mercis, et pis, pleins de bisouS (ouais, avec un « S », c'est mérité !... Mais nan, ne fuis pas !... Re…reviens…)_

**Eliz **: ça me fait plaisir merci !

**linka **: T'as trouvé triste ? ce chap devrait te remonter le moral ! Lol

**Ridelliz **: Coucou toi ! Ton mess m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Et oui, un Shaolan ni froid ni distant : à vrai dire je n'y ai pensé qu'en lisant ton com' ! Je me suis relue, et c'est tout à fait… Vrai ! Mais bon, c'est parce qu'en face c'est Sakura… Merci beaucoup, et continue ton fic, il est génial !

**Jusdepomme **: Voilà la Zuite ! Lol, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**MISSGLITTER **: Je ne peux qu'aller bien devant tous ces com' si… touchants ! Voilà la suite, enjoy ! (Au fait, continue tes fics, j'adoooore !)

**lunablue6 **: Triste ? Ah, toi aussi ? Bon, ben la suite devrait te satisfaire, enfin pour ce chap du moins… lol ! Merci

**ciçouille **: Merci, merci ! Moi aussi je les adore petits ! Mais à partir du chap 5 (enfin je pense), ils deviendront grands… Oh, ils grandissent trop vite… (Syan essuie une 'tite larme… lol)

**Lereyah **: Aaaaaah ! Tu lis mes fics ! Toi ? (Syan tente de ne pas s'évanouir… BOUM ! Trop tard… -'). En tout cas, merci pour ton com', et puis pour tout te dire, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant… (Sauf ce chap !). Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a Xiao, enfin pour l'instant… Oupssss ! J'en ai trop dit !

**amylee **: Naaaaan ! Ne meurs pas ! La voilà la suite ! Merci.

**represente78 **: Nan, relèves-toi, je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges. Mais en tout cas, merci, et voilà la suite !

**Sinkha **: Encore une qui le trouve triste… Mais t'as raison : Xiao super héros est là (oh là, vision d'horreur… Xiao en collant avec un slip par-dessus… Beurk !). Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Lyls** : A vos ordres chef ! (Syan au garde à vous !) Voilà la suite ! Lol

**Ally** : Mais vous m'en voulez toutes pour ce début ? Bon, bah, je te laisse lire ce 'tit chapitre que je trouve plutôt mignon ! Mais pitié, ne me tues pas quand je vous enverrai le chap 3… En tout cas, merci pour la review.

**juju black** : Voilà, voilà, la suite est en ligne ! Merci pour ton com', ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des « fidèles » au RDV à chaque fois ! Enjoy !

**dragonia** : Merci beaucoup, voilà le chap 2 ! (Au fait, tu n'écrirais pas des fics HP toi ? Avec Dray/Mione en « guest star » ? Lol. Mon couple préféré… Aaaaaaah Draco…. Bave….)

**jujumz** : Merci, et pis voilà la suite ! (Enfin une qui trouve que ça commence bien, j'allais désespérer ! Lol)

**yukigirl** : Merci, tu me fais super plaisir, t'imagines pas à quel point !

**SyaoSyao** : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup ! Et voilà la suite !

**Shousetsu** : Merci, Merci (Syan rougit #°.°# ). Au passage, ton site est génial, j'adore tous vos designs !

Diclaimer : CCS ne m'appartient toujours pas... J'attends la réponse des Clamp à ce sujet mais j'y crois pas trop...

_Je n'en reviens pas !_ _Sur 4 pages Word, j'en ai une pour les remerciements ! (Continuez comme ça, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous répondre !). Bon, voilà la suite, bande d'affamées de fics ! Lol ! Tout mignon, mais court ce chap… Bah vi… A croire que je ne peux détailler que la souffrance… (Faut que j'aille me faire soigner moi…). ENJOY ! _

* * *

Les années d'enfance passent trop vite. On ne profite pas assez de ces moments d'insouciance… On croit les vivre pleinement alors qu'on saute allègrement d'une étape à une autre, sans se retourner, sautant toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. C'est étrange comme on souhaite devenir adulte quand on est enfant… Pourquoi vouloir plonger dans ce monde obscur de responsabilités, d'obligations et d'apparences ? Peut-être pour pouvoir vivre pleinement une relation, consommer ce qu'enfant il nous était impossible, interdit… Mais avant cela, il y a l'enfance. La période de la vie qui forge l'adulte que vous serez, qui détermine la façon dont vous croquerez ce fruit défendu… C'est ainsi qu'on oublie les éléments mineurs pour ne retenir que ce qui nous ont marqué, ceux qui peut-être auraient nécessité une réflexion adulte pour pouvoir en tirer parti et jouir pleinement de l'expérience acquise…

_Pensées du moment…_

_**The Jade Wolf**_

_Toutes les saisons d'une vie._

_Printemps._

Sakura regarda discrètement par la porte de la cuisine. Il n'y avait encore personne… Mais cela n'allait pas durer pensa-t-elle. Il fallait se dépêcher. L'aurore allait poindre dans quelques minutes, et l'activité du manoir démarrerait lentement… Elle se précipita dehors et courut jusqu'au pied du sureau dont les branches s'étendaient au-dessus de la grille de l'entrée. Elle inspira profondément, l'air vif du petit matin lui piquant les poumons. Elle aimait toujours autant ce moment si particulier de la journée. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un, mais elle était seule dans la cour. Elle eut un sourire victorieux : elle était la première ! Elle se dit qu'elle avait tout le temps de monter dans l'arbre pour s'installer dans les branches. Elle adorait cette cache, car elle surprenait toujours Xiao Lang qui ne pensait jamais à regarder dans le feuillage. Pourtant, en levant les yeux vers le haut, elle vit deux petits chaussons de feutres noirs se balancer… Et zut ! Il était encore là avant elle… Elle ferma les paupières quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour plonger son regard émeraude dans l'ambre doré de celui de Xiao Lang. Son sourire s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre !

**Xiao Lang **: Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends… Tu progresses Sakura !

**Sakura **: Eh ! Mais c'est normal ! Tu m'as demandé d'être là dès l'aube… Toi, t'as eu le droit de te coucher tôt hier soir, tu n'avais pas la chambre dégoûtante de ton oncle Kurogané à nettoyer ! Il a exigé que ça chambre soit propre avant qu'il aille se coucher, alors que je l'avais faite le matin même ! Ses draps étaient tout collants, et puis l'odeur de parfum bon marché, j'te raconte pas ! Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu y faire ?

Xiao Lang ne savait pas exactement ce que Kurogané faisait, mais il avait vu une femme sortir de la chambre de son oncle… Son sourire avait perdu de sa vigueur lorsque Sakura avait évoqué sa condition de servante… Il détestait qu'elle soit obligée de travailler pour sa famille…

**Sakura **: Bon, alors dis-moi ! Pourquoi j'ai dû me lever si tôt ? J'espère que c'est une raison valable au moins !

**Xiao Lang (rougissant)** : Joyeux Anniversaire Sakura !

La fillette poussa un cri de joie, et le garçonnet lui tendit un petit paquet. Sakura le prit doucement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Xiao Lang. Elle était tellement émue par cette attention. Elle savait qu'il serait le seul à s'en souvenir…

**Sakura **: Tu t'en es souvenu ?

**Xiao Lang **: Bien sûr ! C'est aujourd'hui le printemps : cela en fait trois que tu chasses mes hivers…

**Sakura (rougissant) **: Je peux l'ouvrir ?

**Xiao Lang **: Evidemment que tu peux ! J'espère que ça va te plaire… C'est pas grand-chose, mais bon…

Sakura défit le paquet : le premier de sa vie ! Quelle journée formidable ! Elle sortit de la boîte un long ruban rouge brodé de fils verts… Elle sourit timidement, puis les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

**Xiao Lang (affolé) **: Ca ne te plaît pas ? Oh… J'en étais sûr… Mais dis-moi alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te l'offrirais, promis ! Arrête de pleurer… Je ne supporte pas de te voir triste…

**Sakura **: Mais pas du tout ! Il est parfait ton cadeau… En plus les broderies sont très belles ! Je suis tellement contente ! Je n'ai jamais eu le droit aux accessoires pour mes cheveux !

**Xiao Lang (gêné) **: C'est… c'est moi qui… qui ai fait les broderies… Enfin, en réalité c'est une phrase, mais les idéogrammes décorent très bien le ruban je trouve !

**Sakura **: C'est vrai ? C'est magnifique ! Tu es vraiment doué ! C'est pas juste… Tout ce que tu fais, tu le réussis toujours, alors que moi…

Xiao Lang prit une pose « modeste » et un sourire ironique s'afficha sur son visage. Sakura se mit à rire, puis elle reporta son attention sur le ruban, l'étudiant minutieusement.

**Sakura **: Xiao ? Ce que tu as écrit… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Xiao Lang **: « Je ne t'oublierais jamais ma fleur de cerisier. Xiao, pour la vie. »

Sakura eut de nouveau les yeux humides et courut dans les bras du garçonnet. Celui-ci fut surpris, puis ferma ses bras sur sa taille, appréciant le contact de sa meilleure amie contre son cœur. Il regardait dans le vide… Il ne lui avait pas tout traduit…

**Xiao Lang **: Tournes-toi ! Je vais te mettre le ruban !

Sakura s'exécuta et Xiao Lang tressa le ruban dans les longs cheveux miel de la fillette, cachant ainsi le message aux autres… Pris d'une impulsion soudaine une fois la coiffure achevée, il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put… D'abord surprise, Sakura lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force.

_« Je ne t'oublierais jamais ma fleur de cerisier. Ton parfum est mon opium. Xiao Lang, qui t'aime pour la vie » _

…

De l'autre côté de la grille du manoir, un jeune homme assistait à cette scène… Son sourire était un peu triste. D'ailleurs il ne paraissait pas en très bonne santé : maigre, sale et recouvert de vêtements troués et trop petits… Seuls ses yeux noirs semblaient vraiment vivants.

**Voix **: Je constate que tu as finalement trouvé le bonheur que l'on t'avait promis… J'aurais voulu être celui qui pouvait te l'apporter, mais la vie en a décidé autrement… Je t'aime… petite sœur…

Toya se retourna sur ces quelques paroles murmurées, et reprit le chemin des quartiers sales… Au loin, le jade fixait l'ambre…

_

* * *

Et voilà, terminé pour ce chap ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que j'ai honte de vous décevoir, je vous avouerais que je l'aime pas trop moi…Enfin bon, à vous de juger ! Je ne m'attends pas à autant de com' que la dernière fois vu qu'il est moins bon, mais pensez-y quand même ! La prochaine fois je vous raconterais d'où m'est venue l'idée de cette histoire ! Bon, le prochain chap sera plus long puisque plus important dans l'intrigue, et je vous garantis rien pour la fin des vacs, avec tout ce qui me reste à faire…J'essaierai de le mettre pour mon anniversaire. Par contre Automne sera un peu plus court (mais plus long que Printemps !), et pour Hiver, qui est important dans l'histoire, je suis en train de l'écrire au brouillon, donc je suppose qu'il sera long._

_Mille bisouS (vous aussi avec un « S » ! lol) _

_Syan _(oh, lisez ma bio !)

_PS : _**Reviews, **oh oui, **reviewzzzzz, **des **reviews **à la crème mijotée, ou, nan, je sais, des **REVIEWS **chocolat menthe… Mmmmh, oui **Reviewzzzz **(Syan vient de s'endormir : elle rêve de reviews. NE LA REVEILLER SURTOUT PAS ! Pendant ce temps, elle ne vous harcèlera pas pour que vous lui en envoyiez…)


	3. Toutes les saisons d'une vie, Eté

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous l'avais promis pour mon anniversaire : Ouais, je sais ça peut paraître bizarre que ça soit moi qui vous fasse un cadeau, mais je pense que si je suis heureuse, pourquoi les autres ne le serait pas ? Donc voilà la suite ! Par contre je pense qu'il faut mettre ce chap en _**PG-15 **_parce qu'il y a une scène un peu dure quand même… J'espère que vous n'allez pas me tuer en la lisant, je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je l'écrive…_

_Maintenant, réponses aux reviews : 18 ! Je n'en reviens pas ! En plus elles sont toutes tellement adorables ! Je vous remercie infiniment, et je prends le temps de vous répondre parce que vous m'offrez beaucoup plus de bonheur que vous ne l'imaginez avec vos petits mots !_

**Sinkha **: Nan, nan, je persiste et je signe : PAS DE XIAO EN COLLANT ! Lol, en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et puis pour la suite… Bah, c'est pas gai, désolée…

**SyaoSyao **: Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! Et pour Xiao et Sakura, je pense que c'est un amour pur à cause de l'enfance où, selon moi, les sentiments ne sont pas encore entravés par les conditionnements de la société. Bon je m'égare là, donc merci pour ta gentille review !

**judepomme **: Oui, beaucoup de rêves de reviews ! Et comble du bonheur, rêves réalisés ! J'dois t'avouer que j'ai eu peur en lisant le début de ta review, mais ensuite ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Par contre si t'as trouvé triste pour le chap 2, je ne sais pas si tu dois lire le chap 3… En tout cas, merci infiniment !

**Lyls **: Merci beaucoup ! Pour le cadeau je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre, et puis je regarde mon poignet, et là je vois mon ruban rouge ! Et bam ! Merci, et voilà la suite !

**MISSGLITTER **: Merci beaucoup, je pensais pas que vous apprécieriez tant ce chap ! Donc voilà la suite beaucoup plus… euh, nan, beaucoup moins mignonne !

**ciçouille **: Merci beaucoup, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**little star **: Merci beaucoup, tu me fais très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, enjoy !

**represente78 **: Bon, alors là je dirais que Saki a 9 ans et pour Xiao je pencherais plus pour 10. En tout cas je te remercie infiniment pour tous tes compliments, mais je n'en mérite pas tant ! Pour ce qui est de ne pas mettre le chap 2, en lisant celui là, tu vas comprendre pourquoi on m'aurait tué si je l'avais mis direct, puisque beaucoup ont trouvé le 1er triste ! Kiss

**Osi-chan **: Kikou toi ! Oui, c'est ça, les 4 « toutes les saisons d'une vie » se passent 3 ans après le 1er chap. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu vas continuer de suivre ma fic ! Et pour les surprises, normalement, il devrait y avoir son lot ! Lol

**kittyarra **: Salut ! Merci ! Et pour la suite, je vous l'offre pour mon annif ! Par contre comme les cours reprennent je vais considérablement ralentir la parution, chuis désolée…

**Anioul **: Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ! Et puis merci pour l'annif !

**Shousetsu **: Et si ! Je connais, je l'ai trouvé à partir du Sakuramemorial ! Et puis merci pour ta review ! La scène du ruban ? Bah, en fait un complet hasard (explication avec** Lyls**) ! Voilà donc un long (enfin je crois !) chap ! Enjoy

**dragonia **: Et oui ! Je sais tout ! (Au passage j'aime beaucoup tes fics !) ! Donc voilà la suite espèce d'affamée ! Lol !

**Tom **: Salut choupinou ! Merci beaucoup ! Dynastie Warrior ? Alors là j'en sais rien ! C'est vrai que t'as pas mis trop de temps ce coup-ci ! Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! J'tadore ! Kiss

**Ridelliz **: Merci beaucoup beaucoup (Syan rougit #°.°#) ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (tiens, ça me fait penser, faut que j'aille m'acheter le 3 !). Ah, la phrase de Xiao, c'est vrai que quand un mec te dit ça… Je ne sais pas d'où elle me vient par contre… Déjà entendue dans un film ? On me l'a dite ? Mon esprit tordu l'a déniché dans un coin pas trop poussiéreux de mon cerveau ? Bah, pas si important en fait ! L'essentiel est que ça te plaise ! Enjoy !

**Vaasa **: Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je vais essayer de continuer sans trop vous décevoir ! Et puis voilà la suite !

**juju black **: Coucou ! Ne pleure pas pour ce chap stp ! Et surtout ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire… Et puis quant à savoir comment Xiao et Saki vont s'en sortir, bah moi je sais ! Pour tout te dire j'ai déjà écrit la fin (ouais je sais, ça fait un peu J.K.Rowling), c'est pour me dire que je peux le faire jusqu'au bout ! (Même si ça prendra du temps…)

**Yama Ayashi **: Merci beaucoup, ça fait beaucoup de compliment tout ça ! Merci merci, c'est tout ce que je trouve à répondre… Nul pour un auteur avec un trop pleins d'idées plus farfelues les une que les autres ! Kiss

**Disclaimer **: Allo ? Les Clamp ? Oui, c'est encore Syan à propos des droits sur CCS… Je… BIP BIP BIP ! Oh, j'y crois pas elles ont encore raccroché !

_Waouh ! Plus d'une page Word encore pour mes réponses ! Je vous adore toutes et tous ! Et puis maintenant je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 3. Enjoy ! Attention, _**PG-15 **_!

* * *

_

_**The Jade Wolf.**_

_Toutes les saisons d'une vie._

_Eté_

Sakura courait dans toutes les pièces du manoir. Elle venait enfin de terminer de nettoyer la cuisine. L'après-midi était à peine entamé, mais il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante. Elle avait décidé de se baigner et cherchait Xiao Lang pour qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'au lac de la propriété. Elle avait déjà regardé dans leurs nombreuses cachettes où il l'attendait souvent mais il n'y avait personne… Elle montait les escaliers à toute vitesse, ses longs cheveux retenus en queue haute par un ruban rouge, voletant derrière elle comme la traîne d'une comète. Elle finit sa course par un sprint dans un long corridor vers l'unique porte de l'étage. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et Sakura entra dans la pièce comme une tornade entraînée par son élan, atterrissant dans un lit ! Xiao Lang referma la porte de sa chambre et se précipita sur Sakura la bloquant de son corps. Cette dernière explosa de rire, et le jeune garçon profita de sa position de force pour la chatouiller. Sakura riait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Quand enfin il cessa sa douce torture, plantant son regard dans le jade qu'il avait en face de lui, il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

**Sakura (essoufflée) **: Allez Xiao ! Laisse-moi me relever…

Xiao Lang s'enleva à contrecœur, sans savoir pourquoi il avait ce ressentiment.

**Sakura **: Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

**Xiao Lang **: Tu faisais tellement de bruit, on aurait dit un Godzilla !

**Sakura (lui donne une légère claque sur le sommet du crâne)** : Xiaoooo ! Chuis pas un Godzilla !

**Xiao Lang (tout sourire)** : Nan, en fait c'était une impression… Je sais pas comment t'expliquer… Si tu veux, j'ai vu une image de toi dans ma tête, et puis j'ai respiré ton odeur, comme là (il se penche et respire profondément, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Sakura)… Et sans réfléchir, j'ai ouvert la porte…

Sakura avait frissonné en sentant le souffle de Xiao Lang sur son cou… C'était quoi ce sentiment ? Vraiment étrange comme sensation…

**Xiao Lang** : Alors ? Quelle était la raison de ce débarquement ?

**Sakura** : Bah… J'ai fini mes corvées pour cet après-midi, et j'ai trop chaud. J'ai envie d'aller me baigner ! Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi !

**Xiao Lang** : Tu veux ! Et si j'ai pas envie moi ?

**Sakura** : Oh, mais je sais que tu viendras !

Elle se leva, un sourire séducteur s'affichant inconsciemment sur son visage. Comme hypnotisé, il s'était aussi levé. Elle le frôla lentement en avançant vers la porte. Elle posa une main sur le montant de la porte, et dans un mouvement rapide, elle tourna la tête, ses cheveux flottants comme une auréole dorée autour d'elle…

**Sakura** : Alors, tu viens ? (Là, elle remarque les vêtements de Xiao Lang) Eh ! Mais pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? Tu as de la visite ?

**Xiao Lang (remarque le sourire déçu de son amie) **: Ouais, ma cousine… Mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai pas envie de la voir… Elle m'énerve à chaque fois que je vais chez elle ! Je préfère mille fois aller me baigner avec toi !

Il attrapa le poignet de Sakura et ils partirent en courant dans les longs corridors, riant comme deux diables. Au passage, ils bousculèrent la vieille nourrice de Xiao Lang.

**Nourrice **: Maître Xiao Lang ? Où allez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, votre cousine va arriver !

**Xiao Lang **: Je vais me baigner Nabiki ! Et ma cousine, qu'elle reste chez elle, je ne veux pas la voir !

**Nabiki **: Mais… Et votre mère ?...

Mais déjà il ne l'entendait plus : il avait repris sa course folle, entraînant Sakura dans son sillage.

**Nabiki **: Cette paysanne le perdra… Le jour où je l'ai vu, je l'ai su… Mais Madame estime qu'il doit profiter de son enfance… Je peux affirmer qu'elle sera notre perte à tous…

Elle marmonnait encore quand on l'appela dans les cuisines…

…

Ils couraient à en perdre haleine. Le manoir avait disparu de l'horizon quand ils arrivèrent au lac. Comme toujours ils riaient, éprouvant tant de plaisirs dans la compagnie de l'autre, de nouveaux sentiments si excitants les envahissant sans cesse…

**Xiao Lang **: Oh non…

**Sakura **: Quoi ?

**Xiao Lang **: On a oublié de prendre de quoi s'essuyer…

**Sakura (regard triomphant) **: C'était sans compter sur mon génie, très cher !

Elle s'approcha d'un arbre qui bordait le lac et entreprit de l'escalader. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans le feuillage, un long tissu tomba au pied du tronc, et Sakura se laissa tomber, atterrissant avec la souplesse d'un tigre.

**Sakura **: J'en avais amené une de trop la dernière fois !

**Xiao Lang **: Vous êtes si intelligente mon amie ! (Il singea une révérence occidentale)

Sakura lui lança le linge au visage, et Xiao ne vit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Quand il parvint enfin à l'enlever, il vit les vêtements de Sakura sur le sol, et la jeune fille était en train de s'avancer dans l'eau. Il la regardait avec attention : ses jambes s'affinaient et s'allongeaient, ses hanches s'arrondissaient très légèrement, c'était à peine perceptible, mais il l'avait vue nue si souvent qu'il lui était facile de voir le moindre changement. L'eau couvrait maintenant la moitié de ses fesses… Il regarda aussi sa taille qui se creusait doucement… Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il la regardait comme ça ? Il se dépêcha alors de passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et d'enlever son pantalon. Puis il se précipita dans l'eau, éclaboussant Sakura au passage. Elle répondit immédiatement en lui envoyant une grande gerbe d'eau…

…

Ils finissaient d'enfiler leurs vêtements quand la nourrice de Xiao arriva. Derrière elle suivait une petite fille de leur âge. Elle était habillée avec soin, des habits traditionnels d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux noirs ébène étaient retenus dans deux impeccables macarons. Des rubans flottaient, mettant un peu de fantaisie dans cette coiffure austère. Ses bras étaient croisés, chacune de ses mains cachée dans les longues manches de son kimono. Sur son visage, aucune expression ne permettait de lire dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de Xiao, et se courba dans une révérence traditionnelle, révérence à laquelle Xiao ne répondit que par un rapide mouvement de tête. La petite fille se tourna vers Sakura, et allait se pencher quand elle nota les vêtements de Sakura : rouges ! Ils étaient de couleur rouge avec un loup brodé sur chacune des manches retroussées. Elle stoppa son geste, et leva la tête, une moue de dédain s'affichant sur son visage. Elle attendait manifestement quelque chose de la part de Sakura. Cette dernière ne savait que faire, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'aimait pas cette fille… Elle n'aimait pas le rose qui lui montait aux joues quand elle parlait à Xiao, ni l'air de mépris qu'elle avait maintenant… Ne sachant que faire, elle se tourna vers le garçon.

**Xiao Lang **: Sakura, voici ma cousine Mei Lin Li… Mei, c'est Sakura, ma meilleure amie.

En entendant cela, Mei Lin ne laissa même pas le temps à Sakura de répondre.

**Mei (crie) **: Quoi ? Ta meilleure amie ! Mais enfin, t'as vu ce qu'elle porte ? C'est une domestique ! Elle devrait être battue pour oser te parler, et surtout pour m'avoir manquer de respect !

**Xiao Lang **: Bien sûr que je le sais ! Arrête de te prendre pour une princesse ! Redescends sur terre ! Et puis-je savoir quand Sakura t'a manqué de respect ? Parce que je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

**Mei** : Mais à l'instant ! Elle ne m'a pas salué, et elle ose me regarder dans les yeux en plus !

Sakura planta ses magnifiques yeux vert jade, mais dont le ton commençait à virer au vert forêt, dans ceux de cette… cette fille ! Xiao Lang, qui la regardait, sentit la colère qui bouillait dans le sang de Sakura.

Mei ne supportait pas ce regard trop intense pour qu'elle le soutienne. Elle leva alors le bras pour la gifler, mais Xiao Lang fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se projeta de toutes ses forces sur son cousin. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, recula et cogna Sakura. Déséquilibrée, la fillette tomba en arrière, atterrissant lourdement dans la vase. Mei eut un sourire triomphant, recula d'un pas, comme pour admirer son « œuvre ».

Xiao se précipita vers Sakura, mais pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de faire ce que son regard ombrageux indiquait. Le coup parti… Mei Lin reçut en plein visage la boue vaseuse que Sakura venait de lui lancer. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient… Elle passa une main sur son visage, et son regard se porta sur son cousin qui se retenait à grand peine de rire, tandis que Sakura affichait ouvertement un sourire satisfait. Elle recula, un rictus mauvais étirant sa bouche…

**Mei** : Tu vas le regretter sale paysanne ! Je t'avais prévenu Xiao, elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite…

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne l'entendraient plus, elle cria. La nourrice qui était repartie avant la scène se retourna. Elle accourut vers la fillette, horrifiée de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait… Elle ne vit pas la lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de Mei pendant que celle-ci racontait l'histoire.

**Xiao Lang **: Mon Dieu ! Sakura, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !

**Sakura** : Et quoi ? Tu voulais que je reste là, à l'écouter m'insulter ?

**Xiao Lang** : Nan, bien sûr que nan, mais là tu vas te faire punir ! Et je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi…

**Sakura** : Et alors ? Ca ne sera pas la première fois qu'on me prive de nourriture…

Xiao Lang ne répondit rien… Il prit Sakura par la main, et ils firent le chemin inverse… Le silence était oppressant. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, le silence ne s'était pas installé qu'entre eux… Plus ils approchaient du manoir, plus ils auraient dû entendre de bruit… Mais là rien… Ils eurent la réponse à leur question en rentrant dans la cour du manoir.

Mei, Mme Li et une autre dame, que Sakura supposait être la mère de Mei, étaient alignées devant eux. Deux domestiques homme et la nourrice se tenaient à leur côté. En observant la fillette, Sakura pouvaient voir de fausses larmes glissées sur ses joues remontées dans un rictus mauvais. Xiao Lang comprit immédiatement que ça n'était pas normal… Instinctivement, il accentua la pression de sa main sur celle de Sakura. Celle-ci prit peur, et recula d'un pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Xiao Lang, elle sut qu'elle se devait de faire face, aussi elle revint dans sa position initiale, le dos droit, la tête haute…

Mme Li s'avança vers eux, aucun sourire sur son beau visage.

**Mme Li** : Xiao Lang, éloigne-toi d'elle… Approche paysanne !

Sakura lâcha la main du jeune garçon, et commença à avancer, mais elle fut freinée dans son élan par Xiao : il lui tenait de nouveau la main, son sourire ne s'adressant qu'à elle seule. Elle puisait tout son courage dans ce regard, dans ce sourire… Et il en serait toujours ainsi… Mme Li eut une étrange moue devant ce tableau, tandis que les yeux de Mei Lin se chargeaient de colère…

**Mme Li (murmure)** : Très bien, tu le prends comme ça mon fils…

**Mme Li (voix haute)** : Mei Lin est arrivée ici en pleurant, sais-tu pourquoi Sakura ?

**Sakura** : Oui

**Mme Li** : Bien… Sa mère demande réparation pour l'honneur de sa fille. Je ne peux que lui donner raison, aussi, c'est ma nièce qui choisira elle-même la façon de te punir.

**Sakura** : Bien

**Mme Li** : Approche Mei Lin. As-tu choisi ?

Le sourire qui s'afficha à ce moment sur son visage de porcelaine fit trembler Sakura, et elle sentit la main moite de Xiao la serrer davantage.

**Mei Lin** : J'ai choisi le fouet.

**Mme Li (soupire)** : … Accordé ma nièce…

Sakura hurla, et voulut se retourner pour courir, mais déjà Xiao la tirait par le bras. Ils ne purent faire guère plus que quelques mètres, les deux domestiques hommes les bloquant. Le premier attrapa Xiao Lang tandis que le deuxième s'occupait de Sakura. Ils avaient beau se débattre, lancer leurs pieds et leurs poings, aucun des deux hommes ne lâchaient leur prise. Puis le deuxième domestique se dirigea vers le poteau qui se trouvait au milieu de la cour… On y recourrait rarement, et encore moins pour punir les enfants… Sakura ne pleurait pas. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Mei Lin qu'elle avait gagné. Alors elle ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir ce dont Xiao, lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher les siens… Les traces de sang séché… Le domestique mit Sakura debout, lui enleva sa petite veste de coton rouge, et attacha ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec un morceau de corde, son dos blanc bien exposé…

**Mme Li** : Nous nous en tiendrons à 15 coups Ritsu. Ne la ménagez surtout pas parce que c'est une enfant !

Xiao Lang sentit un brusque accès de colère monté en lui, mais le domestique qui le tenait resserra sa poigne. Il vit alors avec horreur Ritsu lever son bras, le fouet à deux longues lanières de cuir s'élevant avec lui. Il s'abaissa dans un claquement sur la peau délicate de Sakura. Un cri déchira le silence qui s'était installé, pourtant ce n'était pas la fillette qui l'avait poussé, mais bien Xiao Lang. Il détourna son regard et croisa celui de sa cousine. Le plaisir qu'il y lut le dégoûta. Il se résigna alors à regarder Sakura, il devait la soutenir, ne serait-ce que mentalement… A nouveau Ritsu éleva son bras, et Xiao suivit la course du fouet comme s'il visionnait un film au ralenti… Encore une fois, Sakura ne cria pas, mais elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres… A peine deux coups et la peau avait déjà fendu… Le sang coulait… Le troisième, le quatrième et le cinquième coup s'abattirent de même, avec cette horrible lenteur et cette implacable précision… Le dos de Sakura était à présent violet… Le sixième, le septième et le huitième coup… à ce moment, Xiao Lang se rendit compte de l'immense courage dont Sakura faisait preuve… Le neuvième et le dixième coup… Elle ne criait ni ne demandait grâce, ni même ne tentait d'esquiver les coups en se tordant d'un côté ou de l'autre… Elle avait simplement appuyé son front contre le poteau… Le onzième et le douzième coup… Les larmes de Sakura se mêlaient à la sueur… Le treizième… Xiao comprit que le domestique faisait tout son possible pour rendre la flagellation moins douloureuse… Le quatorzième… Il évitait de frapper de biais pour que les lanières ne pénètrent pas trop profondément, il ne donnait pas de coups secs au niveau des reins… Enfin, le dernier coup s'abattit, mais en même temps, dans le silence, Xiao put entendre la peau du dos se fendre…

Sakura tremblait de tout son corps, pourtant lorsque Ritsu la détacha, elle garda la tête haute. Il la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ses jambes. Xiao pouvait voir ses yeux briller. Elle regardait Mei Lin fixement pendant que Ritsu l'aidait à descendre du pilori, laissant des empreintes de sang, comme si le fait de défier son ennemie du regard était la seule chose qui la faisait encore tenir debout. Mei Lin était presque aussi blême que la fillette, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Sakura. A ce moment là, on se demandait qui était finalement la véritable victime…

…

Xiao Lang n'arrivait pas à dormir… Il revoyait sans cesse le film de la flagellation de Sakura dans sa tête… Après l'avoir relevée, Ritsu l'avait ramenée dans sa minuscule chambrette… Yelan Li, sa mère, avait ordonné que personne n'aille la voir, ni ne lui apporte à manger d'ici le lendemain matin… Le jeûne était bon pour la méditation, et l'assainissement du corps, avait-elle dit… Il avait envie de vomir face à l'attitude de sa mère… Xiao Lang n'en pouvait plus… Il fallait qu'il la voie… Il entreprit alors de rejoindre les chambres des domestiques, trois étages plus haut… il avançait sans bruit dans le noir, serrant contre lui un morceau de pain… Il arriva dans la partie de l'étage réservée aux femmes, et discrètement, entra dans une des pièces… Il sentit son cœur se serrer au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux… La lune, ronde et pleine, éclairait Sakura… Elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses yeux verts à présent ternes tournés vers lui… Le sang luisait sur son dos, là où il avait suinté à travers sa veste… Xiao Lang s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla. Il tendit la main vers elle pour lui caresser les cheveux. A ce moment-là, elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

**Xiao Lang** : Chuuuuut… Regarde, je t'ai apporté du pain. Il faut que tu manges Sakura.

**Sakura (murmure)** : Merci.

Elle voulut se relever, mais la douleur dans son dos l'obligea à se rallonger. Xiao Lang lui passa tout de même le morceau de pain qu'elle mangea dans cette position. Il promena ses yeux dans la chambre pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une bassine d'eau et un linge propre. Il s'en empara et s'assit près de Sakura, puis attendit qu'elle ait fini de manger.

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup Xiao… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette eau ?

**Xiao Lang** : Nettoyer tes plaies, sinon elles vont s'infecter…

Il entreprit alors de relever la chemise de Sakura, mais il fut interrompu par un cri de cette dernière.

**Xiao Lang** : Je suis désolé… Mais le sang a collé… Fais-moi confiance.

Il reprit sa pénible tâche, faisant sauter les croûtes de sang séché au fur et à mesure qu'il dénudait le dos. Des gouttelettes de sang frais perlèrent sur les lèvres des plaies. Quand il eut retiré la veste, il regarda silencieusement ce dos blessé, puis il trempa son linge dans l'eau et l'essora avant de nettoyer doucement les plaies. Sakura gémissait de temps en temps, mais elle se laissa faire, totalement confiante. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il observa le dos tuméfié et constata que chacun des quinze coups était visible… Il pensa que les traces disparaîtraient toutes… Toutes sauf une… La seule plaie beaucoup plus profonde que les autres… Son dos serait barré d'une longue cicatrice plus tard… Sakura l'avait laissé regarder son dos, mais elle ne supportait plus ce silence.

**Sakura** : Comment… Comment est-ce que c'est ?

Xiao Lang ne savait que répondre, aussi il leva le bras, et de ses doigts, il redessina chacune des lignes sur le dos de Sakura, lui montrant ainsi l'étendue des dégâts… Elle poussa un long soupir…

**Sakura** : Tu crois que je vais garder toutes ces marques ?

**Xiao Lang** : Je ne pense pas… Enfin, du moins pas toutes…

Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans le jade vert de Sakura, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Il se releva, et s'avança vers la porte. Si jamais on le trouvait là, Sakura aurait encore plus de problèmes…

**Xiao Lang** : Ne t'inquiète pas, demain ça ira mieux. Et puis, je voulais te dire que… que même si tu gardes des cicatrices, tu seras toujours la plus belle fille que je connaisse.

Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et retourna à sa chambre. Sakura sourit devant ce compliment. Elle finit par s'endormir, se plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves, au contraire de Xiao Lang… Elle hantait même ses nuits sans le savoir… Il souriait dans son sommeil…

* * *

_Et voilà, chapitre 3 terminé ! Je vous en prie ne me tuez pas pour ce que j'ai fait à Sakura…Bon, pour la scène-là, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre n'ayant jamais vu ça (Dieu m'en préserve… Syan touche le bois de son bureau comme une malade…), je me suis inspirée d'un de mes bouquins préférés : Le Chardon et le Tartan (tome 1 du Cercle de Pierre) de Diana Gabaldon ! Un livre que je vous recommande fortement (enfin, pas spécialement pour les enfants, je tiens à vous prévenir !). _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours aussi important pour moi !_

_Donc _**Reviews, reviews, reviewszzzz !**

_Par contre je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vous enverrais la suite, puisque les cours reprennent, et un bac blanc m'attend… (Peur…_T-T). _Mais bon, comme il sera moins long, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour vous l'envoyer avant deux semaines !_

_Kissous salés de Bretagne (on ne rit pas !)_

_Syan_

_PS : _**Reviewzzzzzz… (**Pour mon anniversaire ? nan ? vous voulez pas ? oh, bah, c'est pas grave…


	4. Toutes les saisons d'une vie, Automne

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour majeure ! Oui oui, majeure ! Je sais, pour ce qui me connaisse, on ne dirait pas ! Bon, je vais arrêter de me dénigrer parce que c'est totalement pas moi ça ! (Voir ma bio pour comprendre, défauts notamment !)._

_Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses (Qu'est ce que je raconte ? 18 ans c'est une chose sérieuse !) : 19 reviews ! Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je vous adorais ? Nan ? Bon, bah voilà, c'est fait : JE VOUS ADORE (gros effort pour une fille qui ne dit jamais ce qu'elle ressent…). Allez réponses aux reviews maintenant, parce que vous êtes adorables tous et toutes ! (Sauf toi Thomas, espèce de feignasse !) _

**yukigirl **: Ecrivain ? Tu me flattes, mais je ne pense pas en être digne ! Et puis c'est le comble pour une S ! Donc, pour le bac blanc y aura pas de compositions ! (sauf en histoire ou géo, en bio, en anglais, en espagnol… pas de sujet libre…). Et maintenant la minute de **Boulard gir**l : mais j'ai eu **16** à mon bac de français (pareil à l'oral !) ! Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui tournait à **10** de moyenne toute l'année ! Et en S en plus ! En tout cas merci beaucoup !

**ciçouille **: Merci ! Et, oui, c'est tout moi ça, la méchante qui fait souffrir Sakura ! Alors pour te consoler voilà un chapitre pas trop triste !

**Lyls **: Ouais c'est vrai que pour une gamine de 9 ans, son esprit à l'air un peu trop machiavélique, mais bon… Et ça me fait plaisir que tu ne cherches pas à avoir un rapprochement Saki/Xiao direct, je pense que l'enfance est importante, ils se construisent d'abord, mais l'un avec l'autre ! Mais après… lol ! Mais Oui j'ai lu le _**Chardon et le Tartan** _! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Mon préféré c'est sans doute **_le Talisman_**, qu'est ce que j'ai pu pleuré… Et j'te rassure, t'es pas la seule personne au monde, puisqu'il y a des fans qui constituent des clubs : les Gabaldonistes ! lol En tout cas merci infiniment !

**Ally **: Merci ! Bon alors Sakura elle a 9 ans, Mei pareil, et Xiao 10 ans puisque son anniversaire est en été !

**jusdepomme **: Ouais, courageuse, c'est le mot ! Et puis t'en fait pas, Xiao rêve de Sakura, on peut pas appeler ça un cauchemar pour lui ! lol !

**juju black : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est bon, j'ai frappé Mei, ma conscience jouait les pom-poms girls derrière (fais pas gaffe, chuis sur MSN, et un très bon copain vient d'admirer ma facilité à taire ma conscience !). Voilà j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap plus calme !

**MISSGLITTER **: Ouais, c'est vrai qui y a un peu d'abus dans la punition, mais fallait frapper fort (c'est le cas de le dire…) ! C'est gentil de me dire que l'histoire est originale, mais la base repose sur un vieux souvenir, le premier roman pour adulte que j'ai lu en fait : j'avais 10 ou 11 ans, je m'étais aventurée dans le rayon des grands de la bibliothèque municipale, les yeux levés vers les lourds volumes, et très intimidée, j'ai tourné un bon moment, et puis j'ai trouvé ce bouquin ! Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose, mais bon, il y a un passage que j'essayerai d'insérer dans l'histoire qui m'avait fait grand effet il y a 7 ans. Par contre je ne peux pas te donner le titre du livre ou le nom de l'auteur, m'en souviens plus… Et puis triple merci pour tes vœux !

**Athenais** : Moi aussi j'adore ces ambiances là, d'ailleurs mon fic précédent était aussi dans ces périodes ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas

**jujumz **: Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Et oui, Saki a 9 ans et Xiao 10 maintenant (bah oui son annif est en juillet !) ! Mais ne t'en fais pas je signalerais quand ils seront plus vieux.

**SyaoSyao **: Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, comme tout le monde, tu voudrais qu'il arrive une mde à Mei, mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec elle, alors pour l'instant je la laisse tranquille ! Kiss

**Shousetsu **: Merci, mais si je te laisse détruire une partie de Mei, je ne pourrais plus la réutiliser, ça va poser quelques problèmes, dsl… lol !

**Yami Ayashi **: 5 fois ! Waouh, chuis vraiment étonnée, et je te remercie vraiment ! (Syan s'incline si bas que ses cheveux traînent par terre… Rooo, le noir devient gris, quel idée de vouloir frotter son nez sur le sol…). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Enjoy !

**Ethanielle ou Lyla **: Merci infiniment ! Et, chui dsl pour la scène de torture… En parlant de torture, j'espère que ton bac blanc ça a été, moi c'est dans 2 semaines (aaaaah !). Kiss

**Osi-chan **: Kikou toi ! Tu as bien deviné, c'est Automne ! Un indice pour la prochaine, il va neiger, lol ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir !

**dragonia **: Merci pour le compliment, mais bon l'inspiration comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai trouvé dans un de mes livres cultes : _Le Chardon et le Tartan_ ! Et puis envoie-nous vite la suite de ta fic ! C'est quoi ça ! (Syan a les poings sur les hanches… lol !). Kiss par poudre de cheminette ! (Faut que j'aille dormir moi !)

**Merryl :** Alors là, je rougis très très fort ! Je te dis merci du fond du cœur, ce genre de review me donne envie de vous donner le meilleur de ce que je puisse faire ! Bezoo

**Katz **: La voilà ! La voilà ! Lol ! Bien sûr que non ça ne fait pas débile, au contraire ça me fait immensément plaisir ! Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur avec la suite ! Merci

**gladys **: Koukou !Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ! Enjoy !

**Ridelliz **: Hi sweety ! Ton commentaire me fait méga, mais alors méga plaisir ! Surtout de voir que les « fidèles » sont là à chaque fois ! Ah, toi aussi t'as souvent la 'tite larme à l'œil ! (Je parle pas de ce que j'écris puisque chuis pas objective comme dirait Thomas, un copain !). Et puis pour la suite, je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais ça ne va pas toujours être rose… Encore mille mercis, et puis gros poutoux bien baveux (ouais ouais !). Ah, et puis vite la suite de ta fic, elle est géniale, et moi non plus je ne mens pas ;-) .

**Disclaimer :** Quoi ? N'importe quel vœu ? Bah alors je voudrais Syaoran en vrai ! (regard humide et brillant d'espoir) Comment ça il est pas sur votre liste ! Ah, un contrat avec les Clamp… Oui je comprends… Et Draco Malefoy ? Nan plus ? Bon, bah… Mon bac et mon permis alors ?

_Voilà, finis pour les RAR ! Une page et demie ! J'vous adore et vous répondre est un vrai plaisir ! (Ah et mess de dernière minute : Tom j'tadore !). Bon, pour le dernier chap je vous avais prévenu ça ne serait pas rose, mais comme je le dis toujours _**la gentillesse c'est mauvais pour la santé **(_Oui je suis méchante, et j'aime ça ! _:P)_. Mais bon, je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ce chap qui n'est pas triste (enfin pas à mon goût). Je vous laisse enfin lire la suite, parce que je suis tellement bavarde qu'on est encore là demain ! Enjoy !

* * *

_

**The Jade Wolf**

_Toutes les saisons d'une vie._

_Automne._

Sakura avait fermé les yeux. Elle écoutait l'eau bouillir pour savoir à quel moment la retirer du feu. La vieille maîtresse Li voulait son thé à une température particulière… Un jour, elle était venue jusqu'au cuisine pour trouver Sakura. C'était deux jours après sa flagellation et son dos la faisait souffrir dans les moindres de ces mouvements. La vieille femme avait appris pour le châtiment, et son regard en disait long sur sa façon de penser… Jamais elle n'aurait critiqué sa belle-fille, encore moins devant une domestique, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

_Flash back_

**Grand-mère **: Petite ! Approche…

Sakura s'était approchée, méfiante.

**Grand-mère **: Je voudrais voir ton dos.

La fillette avait sursauté à la demande, mais pourtant elle défit les boutons de sa veste un à un, avec lenteur car bouger les bras nécessitait l'usage de muscles dorsaux. La vieille dame avait regardé les plaies en silence.

**Grand-mère **: C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue te voir. En fait, j'ai une tâche à te confier petite. Je cherche quelqu'un pour me préparer du thé (regard surpris de Sakura). Je sais que cela te paraît bizarre, mais, je n'aime mon thé qu'avec une certaine préparation, et elle prend du temps… En plus, elle n'est pas très passionnante, car elle oblige à rester assise pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Oh, je te rassure, ce n'est pas aussi éprouvant que la cérémonie du thé ! Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Sakura était sûre que la grand-mère lui proposait cette tâche à cause de son dos. Elle sourit devant la générosité de cette femme.

**Sakura** : J'accepte évidemment de me mettre à votre service madame.

**Grand-mère** : Parfait ! Je vais donc te montrer ce que j'attends de toi.

La vieille grand-mère avait passé son après-midi à expliquer à Sakura chacune des étapes en lui expliquant les significations de chaque geste. Lorsque la vieille femme parut satisfaite, elle se leva difficilement puis s'apprêta à partir. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de sortir de la cuisine, et se tourna vers Sakura.

**Grand-mère** : J'ai posé sur la table un de mes baumes pour toi. C'est un mélange d'hamamélis, de consoude, d'eupatoire et d'écorces de cerisier, sans oublier l'ail. Ce mélange a des vertus désinfectantes, analgésiques et cicatrisantes. Demande à mon petit-fils de t'en mettre tous les soirs.

Elle avait sourit en évoquant le lien qui unissait Xiao Lang et Sakura. La fillette l'avait regardé, une lueur de reconnaissance au fond de ses yeux, puis s'était inclinée profondément. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, la vieille dame n'était plus là. Sakura avait alors serré le baume contre son cœur.

_Fin du flash back _

Depuis ce jour, la fillette préparait du thé pour la grand-mère, et elle profitait du fait qu'il lui accorde une à deux heures de répit dans sa journée. Pendant ce temps, elle pensait, le plus souvent à Xiao Lang, mais parfois ses pensées dérivaient sur son petit bracelet, comme aujourd'hui… Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui elle le tenait,elle était sûre de l'avoir depuis qu'elle était ici, mais avant… Elle sortit brusquement de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau bouillir de la « façon spéciale ». Une fois toute la préparation accomplie, elle posa la théière, une tasse et des biscuits sur un plateau. A ce moment, Linoa, la servante attitrée de la grand-mère entra, prit le plateau et ressortit sans un regard pour Sakura. En effet, elle s'estimait supérieure à cette paysanne, mais surtout, elle ne digérait pas le fait que le privilège du thé lui ait été retiré.

Sakura souffla deux minutes, puis sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus aucune corvée de l'après-midi, elle se leva pour aller dehors. Elle respira l'air automnal, le vent caressant son visage, jouant dans ses longues boucles miel. Elle soupira et alla s'adosser contre le sureau. Il allait lui falloir attendre encore un quart d'heure : Xiao Lang avait ses cours d'arts martiaux avec Wei, son précepteur. Il n'était jamais en retard, et il mettait un point d'honneur à rappeler à la fillette qu'elle, elle n'y arrivait jamais !

Elle ferma les yeux, décidant qu'une petite sieste avant l'arrivée de son meilleur ami ne serait pas de trop. Debout depuis l'aube, c'était chaque jour un exploit pour elle d'ailleurs ! Mais, il faut dire que les punitions avaient largement contribuées à l'établissement d'un réveil interne… Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder des pensées cohérentes, les brumes du sommeil l'étourdissant… Quand soudain des coups frappés à répétition contre la grille de l'entrée la ramenèrent à la réalité…

Elle releva la tête et vit une femme contre la grille. Elle était sale, ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

**Femme **: Sakura… Viens !

Sakura s'approcha doucement, et son nez se retroussa inconsciemment. Cette femme dégageait une odeur âcre…

**Femme** : Ma petite Sakura… Comme tu es belle ! Tu as tellement grandi ! Approche que je te vois mieux.

**Sakura** : Qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ?

**Femme** : Tu ne me reconnais pas ?... Mais… Mais je suis ta mère Sakura !

Sakura recula. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa mère ? Ce n'était pas possible… La femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux… Sakura prit peur à la vue du sang au coin de la bouche desséchée de cette femme.

**Nadeshiko** : Nan ! Reste !... Ma petite fille m'a oubliée… (Une larme coule sur sa joue) Regarde ce bracelet. C'est moi qui te l'ai donné avant de t'amener ici.

Sakura regarda son bracelet et recula encore d'un pas.

**Sakura **: Vous… Vous mentez. Je l'ai depuis toujours !

**Nadeshiko** : Non Sakura… Rappelle-toi : je te l'ai offert en souvenir de moi… Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas…

Sakura ne savait plus. Elle hésitait devant les larmes de… sa mère ? Nan… Mais, et le bracelet ? Elle recula encore pour se cogner dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle se retourna vivement pour croiser le regard de Xiao Lang. Il lui attrapa la main et laissa ses yeux descendre sur Nadeshiko. Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage.

**Xiao Lang **: Qui êtes-vous ?

**Nadeshiko **: Je suis venue voir ma fille Sakura.

**Xiao Lang **: Vous délirez Madame. Veuillez partir immédiatement où j'appelle !

**Nadeshiko **: Mais… Mais et Sakura ?

**Xiao Lang **: Sakura n'a pas besoin de vous ! Vous l'avez abandonné pour de l'argent !

**Nadeshiko **: Je n'avais pas le choix… C'est parce que j'aime ma fille que…

**Xiao Lang **: Foutaises ! On a toujours le choix. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour elle ! Aujourd'hui sa famille c'est moi !

La femme se mit à pleurer, puis après un dernier regard à sa fille, elle se détourna… Xiao Lang serrait la main de Sakura dans la sienne tandis que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la fillette…

**Sakura (murmure)** : Maman… (Plus fort) Maman ! (Elle lâche la main de Xiao) Maman !

La femme se retourna et un sourire éclaira son visage malade, lui rendant pour quelques instants sa beauté… Pour éviter de souffrir, Sakura avait tout simplement oublié sa mère, avait modifié ses souvenirs et imaginé un passé à son bracelet, mais son cœur n'avait pu se taire devant la douleur de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, elle lui pardonnait enfin son abandon car elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans cet dans cet acte… Elle recula et reprit la main de Xiao, la serrant de toutes ses forces, liant leurs deux âmes par ce simple contact charnel.

**Sakura (murmure)** : Merci maman…

**Xiao Lang** : Tu viens ? Il commence à faire nuit.

**Sakura **: Oui, en plus j'ai faim !

**Xiao Lang (rires)** : Tu ne changeras jamais ma Saki !

**Sakura (rires)** : Pourquoi faire ? C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

Ayant dit cette ânerie, elle se mit à courir vers les cuisines, entraînant Xiao Lang avec elle.

…

Au petit matin, on avait trouvé une femme dans un fossé. Ses grands yeux verts ternes fixant un point dans l'infini, invisible encore à ceux qui vivent. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait surpris, c'était le sourire qui étirait son visage… Un visage qui avait dû être beau autrefois, avant que les épreuves de la vie ne le marquent… Un sourire qui évoquait la paix de l'âme… Une personne enfin heureuse, libérée de toutes les contraintes d'une existence terrestre…

Une petite fille dormait serrée contre un jeune garçon… Une légère brise fit tourbillonner une plume… Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la fillette…

Un sourire, une plume, un ange…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est bien court je sais, mais le prochain devrait être plus long. Pour l'instant il n'est qu'au brouillon, et je l'ai séparé en deux par rapport au plan de départ… Enfin je verrais, pour l'instant rien de fixé ! Mais je pense qu'il sera mieux que celui là, enfin à vous voir ! Et puis dsl pour l'idée du thé, j'ai rien trouvé d'extraordinaire pour introduire la grand-mère... J'ai honte... (si si c'est vrai...)_

_Mais bon, (lueur démente qui s'allume dans le regard de Syan) : une 'tite review ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? J'en veux pleins, oh oui pleins ! Comme ça, ça me portera chance pour mon bac blanc ! Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est mon imagination ? Bon, mais si vous m'en envoyez une je n'imaginerais plus rien du tout, et on ne pourra pas dire que je suis folle ! (Comme à la cantine quand on est petit, Syan frappe avec ses petits poings sur le bureau en criant : _**Review ! Review ! Review ! Review ! **(un petit dernier ? lol) **Reviewzzz !**

Syan, qui vous envoie des kiss en folie, avec une douce brise bretonne chargée d'air marin (aaah l'odeur de la mer…) !


	5. Toutes les saisons d'une vie, Hiver

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui, me revoilà ! Je peux dire que j'ai survécu à mes TPE ! Dieu sait que je ne voulais pas y aller (bon je vous raconte ma vie, sortez l'oreiller !) : donc c'était mélange bio/phys…J'vous dis pas l'horreur pour trouver un thème ! Mais on a trouvé ! Et la problématique : _Comment s'expliquent les différences de voix (grave/aiguë) chez l'être humain ?_! Nan, mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Si la réponse vous intéresse, dîtes-le moi !_

_Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses ! (Bouchez-vous les oreilles) Aaaaaaaahhhh ! 25 reviews ! Vous êtes folle ! Mais je vous adore ! Je vous idolâtre carrément ! Bon, finalement, il n'y a qu'une folle ici, et c'est moi ! Allez, réponses aux reviews (ça va prendre de la place ! J'adore !) :_

**jusdepomme **: Merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments ! S'il y en a un qui me fait plaisir c'est « les yeux pleins d'eau » ! Comment ça, j'aime torturé mes lecteurs (fausse lueur innocente au fond des yeux…) : c'est pas du tout mon style (alors là, mes amis me bâillonneraient et te donneraient entièrement raison… -.-')

**MISSGLITTER **: Bah, écoute, on fait ce qu'on peut pour vous donner envie de laisser un 'tit mess ! Merci merci merci, tu me fais trop plaisir, je rougis (#°.°#), d'ailleurs j'ai moi aussi une de tes fics dans mes favoris ! Kiss

**Athenais **: Merci ! Et puis, nan jle prends pas mal, une critique m'aide à avancer, à savoir ce que vous voulez, c'est pour vous que j'écris ! Donc, n'hésite pas, une critique constructive est plus intéressante qu'un banal compliment ! Pour le nombre de chap, ça je ne sais pas encore… Kiss and enjoy !

**Osi-chan **: C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour tes mess d'encouragements (merci merci merci !). Bon, une qui n'est pas trop déçue par la mort de la mère, ouf ! Ca t'a plu, pour moi c'est l'essentiel (comme dans Lactel…). Et, non je te rassure, ce n'est pas le dernier chap ! Ils vont grandir, c'est tout ! Lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup (ah, j'oubliais : merci !). Kiss

**amylee **: Bah, que dire, sinon merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et voilà la suite !

**ciçouille **: Merci pour ta review ! Bon, toi aussi tu veux qu'ils grandissent ? Bon, bah c'est le dernier chap sur leur enfance alors ! Enjoy this one !

**gladys **: Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, j'arrive à ne pas être cruelle ! lol ! Kiss

**Tom **: Des détails ? Mais Thomas, t'adore ça, surtout suivant le sujet, alors :p En tout cas, t'es trop choupinou, j't'adore (oh, nan, je l'ai encore dis… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?). Méga poutoux dégoulinants de bave !

**jujumz **: Coucou toi ! Bon, mission accomplie, parce que ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chap me fera pardonner la petitesse (ça se dit ?) de l'autre ! Kissous salés de Bretagne

**Lyls **: Au moins on se comprend pour cette série de livres génialissimes ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une des scènes inspirées encore une fois du tome 1, j'espère que tu reconnaîtras ! Je savais qu'il était moins bien comme chap, donc merci d'être honnête quand il le faut ! Pour la grand-mère, tu verras bien ! Lol (moi sadique ? jamais !). Kiss and enjoy !

**dragonia : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ait plu ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien aimé ton chap ! (J'ai laissé une review ? ché plus…). Et pis, voilà la suite !

**Nyny-chan **: Alors toi, tu me touches beaucoup : c'est en effet un magnifique compliment (hop ! Anaïs sort son kleenex !) Bon, alors, non, le passage du pilori n'est pas représentatif de la fic, mais l'ambiance reste tout de même sombre… dsl (pour tout te dire, je serais p'tête obligée de passer la fic en R si un certain chap que je prévois est trop détaillé… !) En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et pis Kiss par écrans interposés !

**Charlotte **: Voilà la suite ! Et oui, tout le monde n'est pas gentil dans la vie, moi par exemple ! (Enfin pas jusqu'à leur niveau quand même !). Alors voilà la suite, enjoy !

**Yami Ayashi **: Salut toi ! Waouh, voilà une review qui fait plaisir : savoir que l'on touche ses lecteurs, belle récompense ! Kiss kiss kiss (le tout puissance exponentielle!)

**Ridelliz **: J'adore toujours tes reviews, à chaque fois elles me font trop plaisir ! Bon, parlons de ton livre : j'en ai entendu parlé mais je n'ai jamais lu ! Moi, mon dernier coup de foudre, c'est le Da Vinci Code ! Je vais aller m'acheter Ange et Démon ! (Ah, au fait t'es pas timbrée, je fais pareil !). Sinon, Hiver, bah bon signe, euh… Juges-en par toi-même, mais je pense que tu auras du mal à en trouver un (de bon signe, lol) ! Kiss, et aussi un bisou, sans oublier le poutou ! (PS : ton mail m'a permis de comprendre ton pseudo ! lol)

**yukigirl **: Merci beaucoup, ça fait zizir ! Voilà la suite en espérant que ça continue à te plaire !

**Shousetsu **: Si jamais tu nous détruis Mei dans une fic, préviens-moi, je ferais la pom-pom girl ! (Pas bien Anaïs, aucune gentillesse dans les veines… Un vrai cas désespéré…). Et puis merci pour ta review ! Bezoo !

**Lereyah **: Merci (Anaïs rougit, elle concurrence la pomme rouge qu'elle croque, et oui ! elle la dépasse !) Ca me fait tellement plaisir qu'un auteur dont j'adore les histoires apprécie les miennes ! Bisous tout léger avec des 'tites ailes de papillons (au secours ! je deviens gâteuse…).

**louvegrise **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute sympathique ! Voilà la suite, enjoy ! Kiss

**Ethanielle ou Lyla **: Merci pour ta review ! Sinon, je suis désolée pour ton bac blanc… Moi, j'commence à paniquer un peu (-.-'). T'es passée en TPE au fait ? Si oui, j'espère que ça c'est bien passé ! Kiss

**juju black **: Kikou ! Merci de ne pas destroy mon histoire de thé ! lol. Bon, alors je t'explique : l'ange en fait c'est la mère de Sakura ; la plume ça vient de son aile ; et le sourire, c'est Sakura qui sent sa présence dans son sommeil ! Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne ! Et n'hésite pas s'il y a d'autres problèmes ! Bisous bretons (oui oui, au caramel et au beurre salé ! -.-'…)

**represente78 **: Merci beaucoup ! Avec ce genre de compliments, comment ne pas vous envoyer la suite ! Je suis désolée pour Saki mais c'est nécessaire…Merci merci (encore un ?) merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là ! Kiss

**SyaoSyao **: Ouais, quelqu'un de normal, ça nous rassure un peu, tu ne trouves pas ? Lol, mais bon, pour sa défense, la grand-mère n'est pas la mère de Yelan ! Au moins, on sait de qui Xiao ne tient pas son gène de normalité ! Merci ! Kiss

**Noami **: Ze te remercie beaucoup ! Voilà la zuite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise !

**lune1743 **: Merci beaucoup ! Tu me flattes (et c'est pas bon, on m'appelle déjà Boulard girl, alors…). Mais bon, c'est vrai que les 'tites phrases ont leurs charmes : elles disent tout ce qu'il faut dans un souffle (c'est bien moi ça : le sous-entendus aux multiples interprétations ! lol). Par contre, il manque un mot dans ta review que je suppose être « méchante » : si c'est bien ça, la réponse est : Surprise ! Kiss (oui oui, j'avoue, chuis sadique, et j'assume !)

_Ouf, terminé ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à râler ! Bon, maintenant 2-3 infos : alors, on me l'a réclamé donc _**Xiao à 10 ans et Saki 9 ans** _dans les 4 chap de toutes les saisons d'une vie_ ! _Bon, sinon, comme plusieurs lecteurs trouvaient que ça traînait un peu, j'ai rajouté à ce chap le chap 6 en un peu raccourci pour que la prochaine fois ils aient 15 ans (plus ou moins), après on verra ! Bon assez pour le blabla, je vous laisse lire !_

**Disclaimer **: Bon, bah… Toujours pas… Mais j'y arriverais, ils m'appartiendront (à défaut j'me contenterais de Draco).

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

_**The Jade Wolf**_

_Toutes les saisons d'une vie._

_Hiver_

La neige scintillait sous le faible soleil d'hiver. La nature tournait au ralenti, aucun bruit ne venait troublé la quiétude des lieux. Seul le crissement de la neige faisait écho. Une fillette avançait péniblement, levant les jambes le plus qu'elle pouvait, mais n'étant pas très grande, cela ne l'aidait pas outre mesure. Enfin, elle finit par atteindre les cuisines du manoir.

**Voix** : Ah ! Te voilà toi ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais pas avant la fonte des neiges.

**Sakura** : Je suis désolée monsieur, ma l'eau avait gelé, j'ai été obligée de briser la glace…

**Homme** : Oui, bon tu me le donnes ce seau oui ou non ?

**Sakura** : Oui, tout de suite !

La fillette leva les bras pour tendre le seau au cuisinier, son visage déjà rougit par le froid indiquant l'effort que cela nécessitait. L'homme ne s'en soucia guère, et prit son temps pour venir le récupérer.

**Cuisinier** : Tu as mis tellement de temps que tu as manqué l'heure du déjeuner… Il ne reste plus que ce bol de riz. Et dépêches-toi parce que la vaisselle t'attend !

Sakura soupira à la vue de la montagne de couverts et de marmites, puis s'installa à sa table. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, et des gouttes d'eau tombaient une à une de ses chaussons de feutre, formant ainsi une petite flaque. Elle frissonna, et tendit la main vers le bol de riz… Il était à peine tiède, ce n'était pas cela qui allait la réchauffer… Ensuite elle chercha vainement des baguettes sur la table, mais apparemment quand le sort s'acharne sur vous… Elle se résigna donc à aller chercher dans le tas de bois : elle farfouilla quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait, puis retourna s'asseoir… Ses doigts engourdis par le froid n'arrivaient pas à fendre le morceau de bois en deux… Un sanglot nerveux échappa à Sakura, et une larme roula sur sa joue…

**Voix** : Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas te voir pleurer.

Sakura se retourna vivement, et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire sur son visage.

**Sakura** : Xiao ! Je n'arrive pas à défaire mes baguettes et mon riz est déjà presque froid !... Je crois que ce n'est pas mon jour, j'aurais dû rester coucher…

**Xiao Lang **: Sakura, peut importe le jour, tu resterais couchée ! Allez donne-moi ce morceau de bois, je vais t'arranger ça !

Sakura obtempéra et le regarda faire, un sourire goguenard s'affichant déjà sur son visage à l'idée que lui non plus n'y arriverait pas. Il s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien, se contentant de fouiller dans ses poches. Il leva la tête et planta son regard ambre dans le jade de la fillette, ne cillant pas une seule seconde, tandis que sa main se ramenait au niveau de leurs yeux à tous les deux. Sakura céda et baissa le regard sur le poing fermé de Xiao Lang. Il le retourna et l'ouvrit lentement pour révéler un couteau de poche !

**Sakura (faussement indignée) **: Tu triches ! C'est trop facile !

**Xiao Lang** : Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu une quelconque règle du jeu !

**Sakura **: Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…

Elle croisa les bras et son visage afficha une petite moue renfrognée. Il adorait la provoquer rien que pour cet air. Elle était tellement adorable, que ne ferait-il pas pour elle ?... Mais malheureusement tout à une fin… Et la leur approchait dangereusement vite… Il secoua la tête, cherchant à chasser ses sombres pensées. Inutile d'inquiéter Sakura avec ça pour le moment… Il attrapa le bout de bois et le fendit en deux… Un sourire éclaira le visage de la fillette.

**Xiao Lang **: Madame est servie !

**Sakura** : Merci !

Elle prit ses baguettes et s'installa pour manger. Xiao Lang la fixait, comme s'il voulait marquer son image au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré, pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut qu'il retenait son souffle… Sakura se retourna vivement, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'installer ? Que je t'envoies une invitation ?

**Xiao Lang (s'avance vers elle) **: Nan.

**Sakura** : Tant mieux parce que t'aurais attendu longtemps… Puisque je ne sais pas écrire !

Xiao Lang s'installa à côté d'elle et la regarda finir son bol de riz rapidement.

**Xiao Lang **: Je t'apprendrais alors…

**Sakura **: Quand ?

**Xiao Lang **: Quand je re… quand j'aurais le temps.

**Sakura **: Promis ?

**Xiao Lang **: Promis !

Elle lui fit un sourire, puis entreprit de débarrasser la table pour se mettre à sa corvée de vaisselle. Le garçonnet resta assis, songeur. Il avait failli lui dire « quand je reviendrais », mais ça n'était pas le moment d'abordé le sujet. Pourtant cela faisait une semaine qu'il essayait, depuis que sa mère le lui avait annoncé… Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la rendre triste… Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Sakura eut un hoquet de surprise, mais le laissa faire… Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et il détourna le regard sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas soutenir l'intensité du jade devant lui. Au lieu de cela, il s'empara de sa main et y déposa un objet.

**Sakura (étonnée) **: Ton couteau ? Tu veux que je le nettoie ?

**Xiao Lang (souriant) **: Non ma fleur, je te le donne.

**Sakura** : C'est vrai ? Mais… mais tu n'en auras plus ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

**Xiao Lang **: Bien sûr que si tu peux, et puis tu sais, je ne passerais pas toujours par les cuisines pendant que tu auras besoin de baguettes ! En plus, j'en ai d'autres !

**Sakura** : Je… je…

**Xiao Lang **: Allez fais-moi plaisir et dis oui !

**Sakura **: D'accord. Merci Xiao.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lu et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de Xiao Lang. Puis elle reporta son attention sur le couteau, perdant ainsi la possibilité de voir le visage de son meilleur ami arboré une couleur aussi rouge que celle de ses vêtements ! Il recula, encore sous le choc, puis pressa le pas pour sortir de la cuisine.

**Xiao Lang** : A… A tout à l'heure !

Sakura releva la tête, confuse, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions comme à son habitude. Elle retourna à sa vaisselle en chantonnant, le couteau bien à l'abris dans ses poches, quand soudain elle réalisa ce que Xiao Lang avait dit : il l'avait appelé « ma fleur »… Elle se sentit rougir… L'après-midi passa lentement, laissant Sakura perdue dans ses rêveries…

…

Il faisait nuit noire. Seule sa respiration troublait le silence… Il attendait… Elle n'allait plus tarder… En effet la lueur d'une chandelle se rapprochait, teintant la nuit d'un halo orangé… Il la regardait s'avancer… La lumière adoucissait ses traits déjà fins, colorait ses cheveux d'un miel différant et rehaussait les étoiles de ses yeux… Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Et il était sûr que sa beauté continuerait de grandir avec elle ! Mais… mais les hommes se mettraient alors à la regarder… Une sensation étrange lui tordit les entrailles… Rien que d'imaginer qu'elle observe d'autres que lui… Un brusque coup de chaleur l'envahit… Il était… Jaloux ? Il secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ses idées de son esprit… La chandelle éclairait à présent son étage.

**Sakura (étonnée)** : Xiao ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Xiao Lang** : Oh… Euh… Rien…

**Sakura (amusée)** : Rien ? Occupation intéressante mais tu pourrais aussi bien ne _rien _faire dans ton lit !

**Xiao Lang (gêné)** : Nan… Je t'attendais ! Voilà, satisfaite ?

**Sakura** : Très ! (Voix inquiète) Mais pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

**Xiao Lang** : Nan, nan, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas…

**Sakura (rassurée)** : Oh ! C'est pour quoi alors ?

**Xiao Lang (gêné)** : Je… je voulais que… que tu dormes avec moi…

Sakura fut surprise par cette demande. D'habitude, ils ne dormaient pas ensemble… Si jamais on les surprenait, ils auraient des ennuis. Dans le pire des cas, lorsqu'ils s'endormaient ensemble, Xiao se réveillait toujours avant l'aube, leur évitant ainsi une punition… Mais là, il lui proposait de passer délibérément au dessus des règles… La cicatrice dans son dos témoignait de l'importance des règles dans cette maison… Pourtant, ce qui la poussa à accepter, ce fut la vue des joues rouges de Xiao ! Lui qui était toujours à l'aise en toutes circonstances et qui ne laissait jamais voir ses émotions aux autres… Avec elle seule il se permettait d'être lui-même, de ne pas revêtir ce masque que son éducation avait forgé…

**Sakura** : D'accord, juste pour cette nuit alors !

Xiao Lang sourit et tendit sa main pour que Sakura la prenne.

**Xiao Lang** : Juste pour cette nuit…

Il la conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent, lui pour enfiler un pantalon de coton, elle pour n'être qu'en chemise… Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Sakura posa sa tête sur le torse de Xiao, habitude qui les calmait étrangement tous les deux. Ils ne disaient rien, se contentant de sentir l'autre présent… Ils finirent par s'endormir, serrés l'un contre l'autre…

…

Ce fut la sensation de froid qui réveilla Sakura. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Xiao. En se retournant pour se serrer contre ce dernier, elle s'aperçut que non seulement il n'était plus à ses côtés, mais en plus la couverture avait été enlevée, d'où la sensation de froid qui la saisissait… Elle promena son regard dans la chambre pour trouver Xiao assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, emmitouflé dans la couverture.

**Sakura (endormie) **: Xiao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Xiao Lang** : Je te regarde…

**Sakura (étonnée) **: Quoi ?

**Xiao Lang **: Je veux graver chaque partie de toi en moi, je veux pouvoir me souvenir de toi dans les moindres détails…

**Sakura (perplexe) **: Pourquoi ?

Xiao Lang ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui en parler avant, ce n'était plus le moment de le faire… Reportant son attention sur la fillette, il la vit frissonner.

**Xiao Lang **: Quel idiot je fais ! J'ai pris la couverture, tu dois être morte de froid !

**Sakura** : Viens te coucher Xiao !

Il se leva pour la rejoindre, et lorsqu'il fut installé, il l'attira à lui, respirant le parfum de sa peau. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux, se rendormant quelques secondes plus tard…

Xiao, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil… « Juste une nuit »… « Si tu savais à quel point c'était vrai ma Sakura… ». Il ferma les yeux, mais déjà les premiers rayons de soleil venaient caresser son visage…

Le départ approchait…

… (_Nda : Je vous avouerais, que j'avais l'intention d'arrêter le chap ici, mais vu que certains reviewers trouvent que leur enfance dure trop longtemps… Bah, j'vous rajoute un bout !)_

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retourna vers Xiao. Ce dernier dormait profondément. Elle leva les yeux vers le soleil pour évaluer l'heure. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle était en retard : elle aurait déjà dû être debout depuis près d'une heure ! Doucement, elle sortit du lit et se rhabilla rapidement. Après un dernier regard vers son ami qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta la chambre et courut presque dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les cuisines.

**Voix **: Ah ! Te voilà enfin toi ! _(Nda : Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? lol)_

**Sakura (tête baissée) **: Veuillez m'excusez monsieur…

**Homme** : Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes excuses ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour être en retard !... Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu des incompétents pareils ?

Sakura gardait les yeux baissés, sachant que le cuisinier avait facilement la main légère…

**Cuisinier** : Très bien, tu te passeras de petit-déjeuner ! Va plutôt rejoindre Kasumi, elle repasse les vêtements du jeune maître.

Sakura hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas écouter les gargouillements de son estomac.

…

La matinée passa rapidement, entraînant Sakura d'une corvée à une autre sans la laisser reprendre son souffle. Elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette effervescence tourbillonnante… Pourtant sur le coup de midi, une accalmie se fit sentir au grand soulagement de la fillette. Après avoir mangé son bol de riz, elle se faufila jusqu'à sa place préférée : la première marche de l'escalier ! En effet, le grand escalier donnait sur l'immense hall qui lui-même s'ouvrait sur la salle à manger. Elle aimait s'asseoir là et contempler la famille Li : on aurait dit un tel cérémonial, un véritable ballet orchestré par Mme Li… Souvent ces yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de l'apparence altière de Xiao Lang, il semblait si distant, si hautain… Tellement différent de son meilleur ami…

Elle pénétra dans le hall, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle y vit plein de valises ! Elle erra quelques instants entre les nombreux paquetages… Son cœur se serra dans un mauvais pressentiment… Elle chercha immédiatement des yeux Xiao Lang, et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, toujours aussi lointain, aussi absorbé par son rôle, son souffle se relâcha, et son corps se détendit quelque peu. Lentement, elle s'avança jusqu'aux escaliers et s'installa sur la première marche. Elle reporta son attention sur Xiao, mais inlassablement son regard glissait vers les bagages, à l'affût du moindre indice qui aurait pu la renseigner sur leur propriétaire… C'est alors qu'elle le vit… Horrifiée elle s'approcha… Non, c'était bien lui… L'idéogramme brodé sur le cuir d'une des valises… Le seul qu'elle sache lire car il le lui avait montré… Il le lui avait dessiné un jour dans le sable… Elle reconnaissait les arabesques élégantes du prénom… Xiao Lang… C'était criant de vérité…

Elle recula lentement pour se rasseoir, ses jambes menaçant de céder… Tremblante, elle regarda les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrir. Elle aurait dû se lever et se cacher, mais elle était comme pétrifiée… Quand soudain l'ambre accrocha le jade… La chaleur qui animait la première se consuma devant la glace du second… Puis Xiao suivit le regard de Sakura… Lorsqu'il revint de nouveau à elle, il ne vit que la longue traîne miel flotter derrière elle…

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura ! Attends !

**Voix** : Laisse-la mon fils ! Tu pars dans une heure…

Xiao Lang regarda sa mère : il ne put que remarquer la lueur malsaine dans les yeux de Yelan. Son regard se durcit… Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait rien, mais lorsqu'il reviendrait, il n'en serait plus ainsi… Il s'en fit la promesse… tout le monde saurait qui était l'héritier Li, et en tant que tel, il entendait bien se faire respecter.

**Xiao Lang** : Je suis en âge de prendre mes propres décisions mère, et mes obligations ne m'empêchent nullement de la voir une dernière fois !

Ce que Yelan lut dans les yeux de son fils lui fit renoncer à toutes paroles. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes, puis se détourna d'elle.

…

Il courait derrière elle, il ne faisait pas attention aux regards étonnés du personnel, entièrement absorbé par la pensée de Sakura. Il savait où elle se trouvait, alors il continua d'avancer pour s'arrêter dans le petit salon blanc. Ce dernier tirait son nom des tentures de soie blanche qui faisait office de tapisserie. Il se faufila derrière un canapé et s'arrêta devant la trappe que cachait le meuble. Ils avaient trouvé cette cache des années auparavant durant leurs jeux… Les sanglots étouffés qu'il entendait lui fendirent le cœur… Il ouvrit la trappe, révélant une petite pièce où un adulte pouvait se tenir allongé sans être plié, et presque debout… Il referma la porte derrière lui… Sakura releva un visage ravagé de larmes… Il se détestait…

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura…

**Sakura** : Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire !

**Xiao Lang** : Ca fait une semaine que j'essaie et…

**Sakura** : Une semaine que tu le sais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je croyais pourtant qu'on était amis…

**Xiao Lang** : Bien sûr qu'on l'est ! Et on le sera toujours !

**Sakura (murmure)** : Alors pourquoi ?

**Xiao Lang** : Pour ne pas voir cette expression sur ton visage… Parce que je veux garder un souvenir de toi qui te ressemble : gai, enjoué, pétillant ! Parce que je veux penser à toi en te voyant sourire, tes yeux s'illuminer comme je les aime…

**Sakura (larmes aux yeux)** : Oh, Xiao, je suis tellement désolée…

**Xiao Lang (murmure)** : Et… Parce que te le dire rend les choses vraiment réelles, irréfutables…

**Sakura (murmure)** : Xiao…

Elle s'approcha de lui… Elle voulait le fuir, mais ses yeux étaient lointains… La lueur qu'elle aimait tant s'était éteinte… Ils étaient ternes et son visage ne portait aucune trace d'une quelconque émotion… Il avait revêtu le masque que son éducation l'avait obligé à forger… Pourtant, elle savait qu'à l'intérieur il hurlait, mais il s'empêchait de montrer ses faiblesses… Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura des paroles apaisantes comme elle le faisait souvent avec les chevaux, un de ses dons… Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, il s'autorisa à redevenir l'enfant qu'il était réellement… Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement, mouillant le cou de Sakura, là où il avait enfoui sa tête… Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à respirer le parfum de leur peau, à se noyer dans le regard de l'autre, à sentir leur cœur battre… Ils auraient oublié le monde extérieur tant ils étaient absorbés par ce besoin vital de l'autre… Mais la réalité les rattrapa sous la forme d'un gong… L'horloge du petit salon blanc sonnait l'heure écoulée… Xiao ne pouvait plus reculer…

**Xiao Lang **: Je dois y aller…

**Sakura (murmure) **: Je sais.

Il se releva et passa la porte de la trappe. Une fois dans le petit salon, il prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne et la serra. Elle hocha la tête, répondant à sa question silencieuse. Oui. Oui, elle était prête. Alors, d'un pas ferme, car aucun des deux n'était de nature à reculer devant l'épreuve, ils regagnèrent le hall. Yelan attendait déjà, son manteau sur elle.

**Mme Li** : Dépêche-toi fils, nous devons être là-bas avant la tombée de la nuit ! Je veux te voir dans la voiture dans une minute !

**Xiao Lang** : Bien mère…

Yelan tourna les talons sans plus un regard pour les enfants. Un domestique lui ouvrit la porte et elle monta dans la voiture. Les chevaux piaffaient déjà d'impatience.

**Sakura** : Tu vas rester étudier là-bas combien de temps ?

**Xiao Lang (baisse les yeux)** : Je ne sais pas…

**Sakura** : Ne me laisse pas Xiao… Je ne suis plus rien sans toi…

**Xiao Lang **: Je dois suivre les hommes de ma famille… Je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sais…

Il leva la main, et dans un geste tendre, il essuya la larme qui roulait sur la joue de Sakura.

**Xiao Lang **: Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Quand je reviendrais, tout sera comme avant, à la différence que mère devra respecter mes choix !

Sakura esquissa un faible sourire.

**Xiao Lang **: Souviens-toi toujours de cela (Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Sakura et attrapa un ruban) : _je ne t'oublierai jamais ma fleur de cerisier._

**Sakura** : Jamais… Moi non plus…

**Voix** : Xiao Lang !

**Xiao Lang **: Je dois y aller…

Il se retourna pour sortir, mais prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il revint vers Sakura et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'éloigna, fixant le jade de ses ambres lumineuses. Il monta dans la calèche après un dernier sourire. Cette dernière démarra aussitôt, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle.

Sakura ne savait comment réagir… Des larmes se mirent à couler encore et encore… Elle avait peur. Peur de l'avenir, peur du Xiao qui rentrerait… Comment lui reviendrait-il après toutes ses années qu'il passerait sans sourire ? Mais aussi, peur qu'il l'oublie… Peur qu'il ne l'attende pas… Tout n'était que peur en elle en cet instant… D'un pas lent, mais assuré, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine…

Dans la voiture, Xiao pensait… Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?... Pourtant, quand son regard rencontra celui, froid, de sa mère, il cessa de sourire, et s'empressa de revêtir son masque, sans se douter que ce dernier ne serait que très rarement ôter dans les années à venir…

Le silence envahit alors ces deux cœurs, les anesthésiant… Chacun de ses deux enfants venait de mourir, leur âme prisonnière de l'autre… Deux enfants ayant grandis trop vite…

* * *

_Terminé ! Je ne pensais pas réussir à vous envoyer ce chap cette semaine ! Ca été dur : manque de temps et baisse d'inspiration, je suppose que cela se ressent un peu… Enfin bon, c'est la vie ! _

_Merci à toi amour d'un été oublié pour ces paroles que je t'ai volé… Xiao les a utilisées telles que tu les a prononcées… Tu vois, je n'ai rien oublié…_

_Après cette dédicace qu'Il ne lira jamais, je vous annonce que le prochain chap sera pour dans deux semaines minimum : j'ai pas trop le temps, et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai le syndrome de « la page blanche » donc c'est assez difficile en ce moment… Je m'en excuse, mais je vous promets que vous l'aurez, et je ne fais jamais de promesse en l'air !_

_Bon, maintenant j'aimerais vous faire part d'une récente découverte scientifique qui m'a étonnée ! En effet, dans une conférence de presse, il a été annoncé qu'une nouvelle espèce de plante avait été découverte : la _Review ! _Il paraît que les scientifiques font des tests en laboratoire avec ! Et donc je me suis portée volontaire dans le cadre de leur étude : _l'influence de la review sur la capacité d'écriture d'un auteur. _Donc j'en appelle à votre sens civique, envoyez-moi des **reviews ! **Pour la science ! Oh oui des **reviews, reviewzzzz** (bave) (le scientifique assis à côté de moi note frénétiquement : il semblerait que l'auteur soit particulièrement réceptif aux propriétés euphorisantes de la **review**…)._

_Mégas poutoux baveux, Syan._


	6. En t'attendant

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà après cette foutue semaine de bac blanc ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça ! C'était l'horreur : 24 h de devoirs cumulés en une semaine ! Et en plus j'ai pas spécialement assuré partout… (Vous me direz, que faire face à un sujet de philo tel que _Le but de l'art est-il de représenter la réalité ? _Aaah, au secours ! Et puis l'anglais _L'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur. Discutez. _! Mais en S on en a rien à battre !). Bon, je vais pas trop vous faire patienter, parce que le chapitre est court (désolée…) et j'ai **TRENTE**, oui **30** reviews auxquelles je dois répondre ! Je vous adore !_

_NE VOUS FIEZ PAS AUX APPARENCES, LES REVIEWS PRENNENT 2 PAGES WORD, DSL…_

**Debbie **: Nan, je n'ai jamais vu ce film, mais j'ai vu qu'il passait sur canal+ ce mois-ci, donc j'vais essayer. En tout cas merci pour ton message ! Bizz

**Noami **: Merzi beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

**Ethanielle ou Lyla **: Alors, ces TPE ? En tout cas, pour les résultats de ma Bio, j'ai peur, j'ai planté le type 1… Enfin on verra. Sinon, pr mes TPE, bah la voix grave vient de cordes vocales épaisses qui vibrent lentement, et de même, moins l'air est dense, plus la voix est grave. Inversement pour la voix aiguë (ex : hélium, gaz à densité faible voix aiguë). Bon sinon, pour Xiao, je fais ce que je peux, mais vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprise ! En tout cas merci, merci ! Bisous

**Cline chieuse **: Merci beaucoup ! Ton mess me fait très plaisir. Et désolée, mais ce chap ne me satisfait pas niveau inspiration, mais bon vous êtes juge ! Bizz

**Sinkha **: La larme à l'œil ? Bah, merci beaucoup, ça c'est un compliment ! J'espère que t'apprécieras la suite ! Enjoy

**Louvegrise **: Merci ! Et pis, voilà la suite, plus où moins dans les temps ! lol, bizz

**MISSGLITTER **: Merci ! Mais t'en fait pas, Xiao reviendra… bientôt (petite lueur sadique dans mon regard). Oh, et je viens de lire ton nouveau chap de My Lovely Teacher, c'est géniale, continue ! Envoie vite la suite ! Mégas poutoux !

**Amylee **: Coucou ! Bah, merci, et pis voilà la suite qui n'est pas triste ! lol

**Jujumz **: Kikou ! Ton 'tit mess m'a fait plaisir, merci ! Et pis pour la demande de reviews, on fait ce qu'on peut pour vous donner envie de m'écrire ! lol. J't'envoie des bizous jusqu'à Gouvieux ! lol

**Osi-chan **: Coucou ! Bon, en gros on se remercie mutuellement ! donc merci pour ton mess ! Et ton one, il été bien, donc continue ! Kiss

**Yukigirl **: Merci pr ton mess ! Et pis d'abord fallait les séparer, pour qu'ils souffrent c'est nécessaire ! Et voilà la suite, chuis pardonnée ? En plus il est pas triste celui là !

**Blue Cinnamon ex L'auteur **: Coucou ! Et nan, j'arrête pas, il y a une pose dans ce chap au niveau méchanceté, mais c'est pour mieux repartir ! Et, oui tu m'as percé à jour : je suis une méchante professionnelle ! lol, compètement folle…

**Yami Ayashi **: Merci ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Et oui, les scientifiques ont trouvé un remède aux reviews, faut en envoyer ! lol Kiss

**Nyny-chan **: Merci beaucoup, le comité scientifique spécialisé en review te remercie également ! En tout cas, merci pour tous tes compliments, je rougis énormément là, et aussi, je suis désolée, mais pour Xiao, t'auras peut-être une 'tite déception, lol ! Bizz

**Ciçouille **: Pk ? Ba… parce queeuuuuuh (on dirait une pub orangina !) En tout cas merci, et pis bisous.

**Dragonia **: Merci beaucoup ! Tu me fais vraiment plaisir, j'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir… En tout cas, continue ton fic, l'est génial ! Kiss

**Tom **: Coucou **mon cœur, **Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews ! Oui, je veux te faire pleurer, tu me connais je suis une **méchante**, mais que veux-tu ! Et puis une fin heureuse ! Mais t'imaginais quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Enfin, bon… Merci, et pis **je t'adore **!

**Sheinah **: Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite. Enjoy !

**Juju black **: Coucou ! Ca va ? J'espère que t'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec les voisins et la police ! lol, en tout cas merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizouz

**Silene **: Merci, tu me fais très plaisir, donc voilà la suite !

**SyaoSyao **: Coucou ! Bah, il faut que tu lises ce chap pour voir s'ils ne s'oublient pas ! En tout cas mille mercis pour ta review, bizz.

**Athenais **: Merci beaucoup, tu me fais plaisir ! Et puis n'hésite pas à critiquer, dès que c'est constructif, je prends ! lol. Donc voilà la suite, enjoy !

**Mizuki **: Bon, bah moi aussi, je vais prononcer (ou du moins écrire !) plus de 2 mots (bah ça y est c'est fait lol) : merci beaucoup pour ton mess. Et pour la suite, je ne peux rien te dire, ça sera surprise ! kiss

**Ridelliz **: Kikou toi ! Alala, qu'est-ce que je peux adorer tes reviews ! Tu me fais toujours rire ! (et puis elles ne sont pas sans queue ni tête, si ça t'inquiète !) Par contre, ton idée du mister freeze me plaît bien (je sens qui y'en a une qui va m'en vouloir !), enfin je vais évidemment arranger ça à ma sauce, pas conventionnelle quoi ! J'espère que tu seras étonnée, mais ça sera dans le prochain chap normalement (j'ai plus ou moins le plan en tête, reste à voir quand j'aurais le temps, et c'est pas gagner…). Et pis, nan, j'le trouve bien ton pseudo moi ! Merci (j'ai failli oublié l'essentiel !)!Bon, je te laisse (quoique je pense que tu vas être déçue par ce chap…) gros poutoux bretons !

**Merryl **: Ah, voilà une review comme je les aime ! Je crois que je vais en reprendre ! lol ! En tout cas merci infiniment, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur (qui pourtant n'est pas facile à atteindre, mes amis te le confirmerait !). Bisous !

**Drudrue **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu envoyer plus tôt (si tu veux te plaindre, c'est à mon lycée : dis leur de ne plus jamais refaire de semaine comme ça ! A mort le bac blanc ! lol) Bizz

**Kyokosan **: Ah, si seulement l'histoire pouvait se faire toute seule… Mais bon, faut pas pousser nan plus ! En tout cas, mille mercis pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir. Et pis, au niveau du style, je pense que ça vient du fait que j'ai toujours adoré lire, donc vu tout ce que j'ingurgite, ça doit laisser des traces ! lol, bisous.

**Morand **: Coucou toi ! Je sais pas si t'as reçu ma réponse pck je crois qu'il y a eu un problème ! Donc, je te remercie infiniment, tu me fais trop plaisir ! Dis-moi si t'as pas reçu mon mail, que je te le renvoie avec une réponse plus détaillée. Bisous !

**Accent circonflèxe double **: Pseudo bien original (que refuse de mettre !)! En tout cas merci pour ton mess, ça me touche beaucoup. Bisous !

_Ouf, terminé, mais c'est un plaisir de vous répondre, donc n'hésitez pas ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous et toutes ! (lol, j'm'y crois un peu trop là !). Bon, il est court, mais pour vous l'envoyez dans les temps, c'était un peu obligatoire (et puis toujours mon problème d'inspiration, même si on ne me croit pas !). Donc, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir ! Je vous laisse, on se retrouve à la fin. Enjoy !

* * *

_

_**The jade wolf**_

_En t'attendant._

Le vent se leva et entraîna dans sa danse les feuilles du sureau de la famille Li. Au loin, le carillon des clochettes se faisait entendre. Une longue jambe fuselée et dénudée se balançait au bout d'une branche, en rythme avec le tintement, délicatement caressée par les feuilles du sureau… Une jeune fille était adossée dans l'ombre du feuillage, profitant du calme que sa cachette lui offrait. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de printemps, aujourd'hui, elle avait 15 ans… Pourtant, personne ne le lui souhaiterait… Sa main glissa dans ses longues boucles miel et attrapa un ruban rouge… Elle espérait qu'il penserait à elle… Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus… Presque six ans… Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer rageusement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller… Si jamais un autre domestique se rendait compte de sa faiblesse, on profiterait d'elle… Et ça, jamais ! Jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Inconsciemment, à cette pensée, son visage se releva, adoptant l'altitude altière que son meilleur ami arborait si souvent. Ses yeux de jade pétillèrent d'un nouvel éclat, rendant la pierre encore plus précieuse…

**Voix (crie)** : Sakura ! Sakura ! Dépêche-toi de venir aux cuisines !

Sakura soupira, puis se résignant, elle sauta et atterrit avec la souplesse d'un félin. Elle se releva et épousseta sa tunique rouge. Son regard tomba en arrêt sur le loup brodé sur le revers de la manche… Xiao Lang… « Bientôt, tu me l'as promis, bientôt nous serons réunis ». Puis, d'un pas léger, elle traversa la cour jusqu'aux cuisines.

**Sakura **: Me voilà monsieur. Vous avez besoin de moi.

**Homme** : Ah ! Pas trop tôt ! En effet, j'ai besoin de toi… La vieille réclame son thé une heure plus vite que d'habitude.

Sakura fronça des sourcils devant l'appellation désobligeante du cuisinier. Comment osait-il manquer de respect à la grand-mère Li ? La seule qui ne se soit jamais préoccupée d'elle en dehors de Xiao Lang.

**Sakura** : Bien, je m'y mets de suite.

Sakura passa devant l'homme en pressant le pas, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter sa main baladeuse. Elle garda la tête baissée, car son regard, miroir de son âme, aurait trahi ses pensées qui n'étaient que violence à ce moment précis. Depuis que son corps devenait femme, il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elle n'ait à subir les gestes déplacés de la domesticité masculine… Mais, chaque fois, elle repoussait ces avances, répugnant à se laisser toucher par toutes ces mains sales… Elle ne voulait pas… Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi ne pas faire comme ses camarades de chambre. Non, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait croiser le regard de Xiao si elle était souillée… Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle était consciente qu'elle n'y échapperait pas… Elle finirait par se faire plaquer contre un mur lorsqu'elle serait seule, ou éloignée du manoir… Elle évitait d'y penser, priant pour que Xiao soit de retour avant ce moment, car là, aucun n'oserait la toucher…

Sakura reprit son travail, l'esprit concentré sur le jeune homme. Elle essayait d'imaginer à quoi il pouvait ressembler, si ses grands yeux ambres qu'elle aimait tant avaient toujours la même lueur, s'il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle… Elle se souvenait de chacun de leurs jeux où il profitait de la dépasser en hauteur pour gagner. Elle détestait ça. Elle enrageait. Il adorait. Le sifflement qu'elle attendait depuis presque une heure maintenant se fit entendre. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la théière, revenant à la réalité. Elle se leva avec une grâce féline, et prépara le plateau. Elle se demanda soudainement si Linoa, la servante personnelle de la grand-mère, allait venir… Ses yeux étincelèrent alors d'un étrange éclat : elle s'empara du plateau et sortit de la cuisine… Pour le mépris que Linoa lui manifestait… Elle monta les deux étages qui la séparaient des appartements d'Ayahani Shiizo Li. Elle frappa à la porte, le plateau en équilibre sur sa main gauche.

**Voix **: Oui ?

**Sakura **: Je vous apporte le thé Madame.

**Grand-mère **: Entre petite.

Sakura rentra dans la pièce aux belles proportions. La décoration y était plutôt inhabituelle par rapport au reste du manoir où tout était lisse, froid, même triste. La jeune fille n'avait presque jamais l'occasion de voir toutes ses soieries rouges moirées et beiges irisés pour accrocher les douces lumières des bougies. Tout semblait à sa place, chaque objet, chaque meuble… Elle chercha la grand-mère des yeux, mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand elle la vit couchée.

**Sakura (inquiète)** : Vous êtes souffrante ?

**Grand-mère (sourit)** : Non petite, c'est juste mon dos qui me rappelle que je n'ai plus ton âge !

Sakura, rassurée par la voix certaine et claire qui démentait l'impression de sa maladie, s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour lui verser le thé. La grand-mère s'assit difficilement, et grimaça lorsqu'elle passa une main à l'arrière de son dos.

**Grand-mère** : Je crois que je vais être obligée de me passer de massage aujourd'hui. Linoa est en visite dans sa famille.

Sakura ne dit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire désolé qui se voulait sincère. Elle se demandait si elle devait rester ou si elle devait s'éclipser. Ayahani Li résolut ce problème pour elle en reprenant la parole.

**Grand-mère** : En fait, je pense que je vais bientôt devoir m'en passer totalement. (Sakura haussa les sourcils, de l'étonnement dans le regard) Je vais devoir me séparer de Linoa.

Sakura demeura impassible, mais à l'intérieur, elle exultait : enfin une vengeance pour toutes ces années où la servante s'était crûe supérieure, s'était autorisée à l'humilier sans jamais se départir de son sourire sardonique… Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être là au moment où elle serait congédiée sans rien de plus qu'un merci…

**Grand-mère** : Je ne sais plus quoi faire d'elle. Je reçois constamment des plaintes à propos de son comportement. Elle pense plus qu'à aller voir son amant, un petit jardinier de bas étage ! Mais où va-t-on ? Une domestique Li avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur…

Si Sakura fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Ainsi, la grand-mère Li accordait plus d'importance qu'elle ne le pensait aux apparences. Finalement, était-ce si étonnant ? Une vie passée dans ce monde de faux-semblant où tout le monde endosse un loup qui ne laisse voir que le sourire moqueur, suffisant et arrogant… Elle sourit à ce nom ! Un loup… Comme il était bien choisi… Xiao Lang… Jamais il ne quittait son esprit, c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Et si… Si elle se proposait ? Peut-être que…

**Sakura (hésitante)** : Je pourrais… Je pourrais vous le faire ce massage si cela vous soulage…

La grand-mère sourit devant les joues de Sakura qui s'accordait si parfaitement au rouge de son uniforme. « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout… » Pensa-t-elle.

**Grand-mère** : C'est vrai que cet après-midi… Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, on avisera ensuite.

Sakura attendit que la grand-mère se retourne, et se rapprochant d'elle, elle se mit au travail. Elle fut agréablement stupéfaite de voir que cela lui revenait si facilement en tête. Si elle n'avait conservé que très peu de souvenir de son enfance, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée… Ou plutôt quelqu'un… Eriol, son frère d'un an plus vieux, son complice… Un jour qu'ils jouaient, ce dernier avait ressenti une vive douleur au dos. Sakura, de ses petites mains, avait cherché et trouvé ce qui n'allait pas… Un don, du moins c'est ce que son frère avait dit !… La jeune fille promenant ses mains sur le dos d'Ayahani enleva patiemment chaque nœud… Au bout d'une heure de ce traitement, la grand-mère la stoppa.

**Grand-mère** : C'est bon, ça suffit. Je me sens beaucoup mieux…

Sakura afficha un sourire, sûre de son effet.

**Grand-mère** : Apporte-moi mon thé à l'heure habituelle demain.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, elle ajouta : « Tu peux te retirer ».

Sakura ramassa le plateau, et sortit sans mot dire. Elle le posa dans la cuisine, et partit en courant dehors. Comment avait-elle pu espérer que la grand-mère la prenne à son service… Elle n'était qu'une simple servante… Elle courrait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues… Arrivée devant le lac, elle laissa tomber ses vêtements et couru encore. Elle plongea dans l'eau froide, son corps instantanément poignardé par des milliers de couteaux, le sang bouillonnant. Elle nagea longtemps, puis sortit, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses courbes, le soleil couchant la nimbant d'une auréole dorée… Elle cherchait son souffle…

…

Loin, beaucoup plus loin, un jeune homme regardait le soleil terminer sa course, rouge de l'effort qu'il avait fourni toute la journée durant.

**Voix** : Li ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend !

Xiao Lang s'arracha au magnifique spectacle. Solekhân Notori, son voisin de chambre le regardait, exaspéré…

**Xiao Lang** : J'arrive Notori… Et arrête de te plaindre, tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre…

**Solekhân** : Oui, mais si je ne te presse pas, tu arriveras en retard, et on se fera punir.

**Xiao Lang** : Tu sais bien que ça m'est égal…

**Solekhân** : Tout le monde n'a pas le cuir qui te sert de peau, ça fait mal tu sais !

**Xiao Lang **: Alors ne m'attends pas !

Solekhân éclata de rire, et regarda Xiao de ses grands yeux moqueurs.

**Solekhân** : Li, Li, Li… t'es vraiment un cas désespéré ! Aucun sentiment ! Dis-moi, t'as prévu quoi pour ta future femme ?

Il repartit au pas de course, riant comme un dément, Xiao Lang le poursuivant le poing levé, un sourire sincère accroché à son beau visage. Les autres garçons les regardèrent courir ainsi jusqu'au réfectoire, le regard amusé… Solekhân faisait toujours tout et n'importe quoi pour provoquer Xiao… Au fil du temps, ces deux-là avaient développé une étrange complicité, chacun respectant le besoin de solitude de l'autre, mais toujours là pour un « plan bêtises ».

…

Peu après dîner, Xiao Lang était allongé sur son lit… Il pensait… Il cherchait son image, mais plus il l'invoquait, plus elle devenait floue… Il se leva, prit son carnet à dessin et un fusain. Il laissa sa main décider, il ne cherchait plus de souvenir précis, il se laissait juste guider par les fantômes d'anciens sentiments. Il s'était découvert un don pour le dessin dans le cours d'art que les garçons punis étaient obligés de suivre. Il se félicitait d'avoir fait tombé son professeur d'histoire en ayant scié les pieds de sa chaise ce jour là… Depuis, le dessin lui servait de refuge… Tout ce qui était autour de lui y était passé : salles, objets, élèves, professeurs, jardins… Il avait souvent pensé à _la _représenter, mais la peur de détruire son souvenir l'en empêchait… Pourtant, jamais elle ne quittait son esprit… Aujourd'hui plus encore que d'habitude… Elle avait quinze ans en ce premier jour de printemps… Il aurait voulu la serrer contre son cœur, caresser ses cheveux, respirer son parfum enivrant, embrasser le sel de sa peau…

Il s'arrêta immédiatement de songer à elle, sachant comment son corps allait réagir… Il ne voulait pas penser à elle de cette manière… Il se concentra sur son dessin, étonné de voir qu'il était terminé… Il resta en arrêt devant le tableau… C'était tellement… Tellement _elle_… Se perdre dans ses souvenirs lui avait permis d'insuffler l'étincelle de vie dans son portrait… Son doigt passa sur le papier, comme pour caresser le visage de la fillette sous lui… Il attrapa son aquarelle et regardant longuement son œuvre, il reposa la palette… Même avec tout le talent du monde, jamais il ne pourrait fixé la couleur de son jade sur une feuille, ni les reflets miels, blonds et cuivre de ses cheveux…

Sa vue se troubla, effaçant l'image de Sakura, et une larme de cristal roula sur sa joue pour exploser sur celle de la fillette… Elle arborait à présent le même air que le jeune garçon… Mélancolique… Deux âmes liés à jamais…

…

Sakura était d'humeur maussade… Sa déception de cet après-midi l'avait laissée triste et légèrement déprimée… Elle mangea en silence mais personne ne remarqua son mutisme. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, jamais été très loquace avec les autres domestiques, et encore moins depuis le départ de Xiao…

Elle était fatiguée… Juste fatiguée… Fatiguée de sa journée, fatiguée des déceptions, fatiguée de sa condition, fatiguée de _L_'attendre… Elle voulait se coucher et oublier… Elle sortit de la cuisine, non sans réussir à éviter les mains sales et les regards en coin des hommes… Elle soupira et monta rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle barra sa porte pour plus de sûreté et avança à tâtons dans le noir. Elle alluma la mèche de sa bougie pour se retrouver face à un miroir… Que faisait un miroir dans sa chambre ? Elle n'était qu'une simple servante… Elle promena rapidement son regard dans la pièce, à la recherche de la confirmation qui lui manquait… Elle la trouva sur son lit, pliée avec soin et posée en évidence… Elle s'approcha et vit des feuilles de thé sur un vêtement… Sentant l'excitation montée en elle, Sakura se déshabilla rapidement, et épousseta les feuilles, signature de la grand-mère Li. Elle déplia le vêtement et l'enfila avec délicatesse pour se précipiter devant le miroir : ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans souffle… Cette robe était incroyable ! C'étai un étroit fourreau de soie rouge vif fendu de chaque côté pour pouvoir marcher plus aisément. Un loup était brodé sur le col, comme pour lui rappeler, que malgré tout, elle appartenait aux Li. Elle fixa son reflet : sa taille était fine, ses seins hauts perchés et bien fermes, ses jambes fuselées gainées de bas de soie retenus par des jarretières de dentelle au dessus des genoux, qui laissaient entrevoir un soupçon de cuisse nue, lisse et soyeuse comme la pêche… Elle était superbe ! Et tellement désirable… Elle n'imaginait pas l'effet qu'elle ferait sur les hommes… Elle passa par jeu un doigt sur ses seins durs et ajouta à haute voix, comme par défi au reflet de sa peau :

« Je suis sûre qu'_Il _aimera mon corps ainsi transformé ! »

Elle se sourit, puis enleva les vêtements, les posant avec soin sur une chaise. Elle s'installa sur son lit, et ferma les yeux, heureuse pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ainsi, la grand-mère Li lui accordait le titre de servante personnelle. Cela lui confèrerait plus de pouvoirs, et elle ne serait plus obligée de faire toutes les corvées dont personne ne voulait… Elle repensa à la robe… Un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire, bien que ce ne soit pas intentionnel… Elle finit par s'endormir, laissant son âme rejoindre celle de Xiao.

Dormeurs insouciants qui ne voient pas la réalité… Qui vivent dans leurs rêves… Encore loin de penser au cauchemar qui les attend déjà au tournant, qui guette leur arrivée, réajustant les détails de son plan… Il fera de leurs vies un enfer… Et déjà, le rêve prend peur, il recule…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Perso, je ne l'aime pas trop, je suis assez déçue. Je ne trouve pas les mots que je veux, et puis il n'était pas très intéressant… Enfin bon, je vous laisse seuls juges, puis que je ne dois pas être très objective (ça se trouve c'est pire encore…)._

_Bon, les résultats de l'enquête sur la _**Review **_sont formels : il faut en envoyer à l'auteur, c'est sa drogue… C'est pathétique, mais bon, c'est scientifiquement prouvé, et qui suis-je pour aller contre la science ? Donc **review, reviews, reviewz, REVIEWZZZZ. **_

_Ah, aussi, j'aimerais faire un'tit sondage pour avoir l'âge de mes lecteurs, histoire de savoir ce que je peux écrire sans choquer mon 'tit monde (ça m'ennuierait de devoir changer de rating…), donc si ça ne vous ennuie pas, rajouter la lettre qui correspond dans votre **Review ! **_

A : moins de 13 ans

B : 13 -15 ans

C : 15 -17 ans

D : 18 ans et plus MERCI !


	7. Te revoir enfin

_Coucou tout le monde ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Mais bon, j'ai quand même une bonne raison pour ne pas vous avoir envoyé ce chap plus tôt : crise insurmontable de page blanche ! Et Dieu sait combien ça m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir vous envoyer de chapitre (Thomas tu es témoin de ma bonne foi !). Donc j'ai galéré comme une malade sur celui-ci, surtout quand je vois vos reviews, je ne veux vraiment pas vous décevoir ! Mais je crois que c'est ce qui va se passer cette fois, enfin bon… Pour les reviews je vais y répondre directement, parce qu'il y en a **39 **! Je vous adore trop trop ! Vous êtes ce qui m'encourage à continuer ! Sinon, le chap n'est pas court, mais pas long non plus, je suis dsl… (5 pages Word plus un quart de page)_

**Represente 78 :** Merci pour ta review, j'aime bien les avis honnêtes. Et dsl de ne pas l'avoir envoyé plus vite…

**Anioul : **Merci bcp, et voilà la suite. Enjoy

**Sinkha : **Tu aimes vraiment ? Bah, ça me fait très plaisir, merci bcp ! Kiss

**Juju black : **Voilà le retour de Xiao, je ne sais pas si cela suffira à ta définition du drame, on verra ! En tout cas, merci pour ton mess !

**Noami : **Vive moi ? Je rougis sur ce coup-là ! En tout cas merci, et pis un Xiao en prime pour ce chap !

**Ciçouille : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Merci bcp pour ta review ! Kiss

**Athénaïs : **Je suis dsl que cela soit si court, mais en ce moment j'ai des problèmes d'inspiration… Au sujet des retrouvailles torrides, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un sondage sur l'âge de mes lecteurs, maintenant, faudra voir ! lol, en tout cas merci bcp pour ta review ! kiss

**Kyokosan : **Bon, alors d'abord, merci pour ton mess, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne Solekhân, il m'a juste servi pour exprimé les sentiments de Xiao, dc je pense que c'est sa dernière apparition… Sinon, dans ce chap, tu auras le début des retrouvailles ! Kiss

**Dragonia : **Merci pour ta review ! Alors oui, Xiao va revenir ! Mais pour ce qui est d'être gentille avec les persos, je pense que tu commences à me connaître, dc… lol, kiss (au fait, vite ! ta suite !) (PS : et merci pour tous tes autres mess !)

**Little star : **Merci bcp, ton mess me rassure ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Enjoy

**Ethanielle ou Lyla :** Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil ! Bon, alors pour mon bac blanc, ça s'est plutôt bien passé (ça me fait mention bien !). J'ai aussi pris spé SVT ! Et pis pour répondre à ta question j'habite à côté de Guingamp dans les Côtes-d'Armor ! (Oui oui, l'équipe de foot minable ! lol) En tout cas, voilà la suite, gros bisous !

**Amy-lee : **Merci bcp ! Je rougis en lisant ta review ! Tu me fais hyper plaisir ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chap !

**Jujumz : **Bon, j'ai eu peur en lisant le début de ta review, et je me suis dit : enfin une critique ! Et nan, un compliment ! Donc merci infiniment ! Sinon, pour le diagnostic, je dirais dépendance aux fics : c'est très mauvais pour la santé ! lol. Bisous de Bégard, non seulement c'est pommé, mais en plus on a un asile psy ! Ahaha, qui dit mieux ? kiss

**Sheinah : **Merci bcp ! Donc voilà la suite ! Enjoy !

**Tom : **Bon, là on est en train de parler d'un de mes ex sur MSN ! lol, dc oui tu es un chieur ! Alors je t'ai mis en D. Bon sinon, ton comm me fait vachement plaisir (plus que notre convers actuelle !). Gros poutoux, et pis je t'adore !

**MISSGLITTER : **Salut la Miss ? ça va ? Ta review me fait trop trop, mais alors trop plaisir ! Donc, je vais te faire plaisir, on a le droit au retour de Xiao ! Sinon, pour le rating, si je fais quelque chose ça sera au prochain chap ! Et envoies nous super vite tes prochains chap ! Ce que t'écris c'est vraiment génial ! Kiss

**Tite Diablesse : **Merci bcp pr ton mess, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que le chap 7 sera à la hauteur ! Bizz

**Merryl : **Coucou toi ! Alors toi, tes reviews me font toujours rire, j'adore ! Donc merci, merci, merci ! Au fait, je n'ai compris ton allusion aux frosties (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) qu'à la 2ème lecture ! lol. Enormes bisous

**Moi : **(j'ai l'impression de m'envoyer un mess ! lol) Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà le chap 7, enjoy !

**Gab : **Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me touche vraiment ! bizz

**Yukigirl : **Alors ça c'est de la review ! J'en redemande, lol ! Et bien en tout cas je te remercie infiniment, au moins quand on doute, avec des reviews comme la tienne, ça donne un sacré coup de fouet ! Par contre pour ce qui est du viol (si viol il y a…), tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas un auteur conventionnel (boulard girl, le retour !), je t'arrangerais ça à ma manière ! Et tu me détesteras, donc ne me souffle plus d'idées comme celle là ! lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire, gros bisous (et n'hésite pas si t'as une critique !)

**Louvegrise : **Merci pour ta review ! Pour le retour de Xiao, je dirais que… c'est très bientôt ! Enjoy

**Lyls : **Merci bcp ! Et je suis dsl que mes chap soient si courts, mais l'inspiration est un véritable problème en ce moment… Donc j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Kiss

**Yami Ayashi : **En effet j'adoooore les reviews, quel auteur n'aime pas en recevoir ? lol en tout cas merci bcp !

**Keiko : **Moi ? Sadique ? Mais où est-ce que tu as été cherché ça ? lol, mais bon il est vrai que j'aime bien ça ! J'ai l'impression que ça change de ce qu'on lit sur CCS habituellement, enfin… Sinon, merci pour tes 2 mess, ça me fait vraiment plaisir (et comme tu as pu le constater, pas de magie, dsl…) Bisous

**Osi-chan : **ah, l'emmerdeuse (enfin, c'est toi qui le dit !) ! Merci pour ta review, elles sont toujours pleine de fraîcheur, j'aime bien les lire ! lol. Et sinon, bien sûr que ton one m'intéresse, donc tu connais mon adresse ! Bisous

**IthilIsilwen : **(ton pseudo fait un peu Seigneur des Anneaux !) Merci pour ta review ! Et pour les idées sadiques, je prends je prends je prends ! Je veuuuuuux (je pique une crise là !)… Bisous avant que je ne me mette à délirer !

**SyaoSyao : **Merci pour ton mess ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ça va mal tourner ? Le fait que ce soit un auteur sadique à la barre ? lol Voilà le chap 7, en espérant que tu aimes ! bisous

**Mystiblack : **Voilà la suite, dsl c'est pas rapide… Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Ridelliz **: Coucou ! Je crois que c'est du favoritisme, mais tu es ma revieweuse préférée ! A chaque fois j'espère que tu vas m'en envoyer une (bien que je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer ça !), dc que tu te décrètes fan n°1 ne me pose pas de problème ! lol ! Donc merci infiniment pour ta review (qui en plus me font toujours sourire !) Pour le Mister Freeze, tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire : tu vas pas aimer ! et sinon, pour Sakura, il me fallait juste un moyen valable de lui donner une jolie robe ! Donc pour ce chap, ce n'est que le début des retrouvailles !) Bisous plein de grêles (oui, douloureux…) de Bretagne !

**Dark wolf :** Merci bcp ! Et pour la suite la voilà, mais je suis dsl, j'ai des problèmes d'inspiration en ce moment… Dans tous les cas, enjoy !

**Jully : **Ba écoute, merci, ta review me fait très plaisir ! Kiss

**Momiji162 : **Merci bcp ! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic ! Loin de moi cette idée. Enjoy

**Cline Chieuse : **Merci, je rougis… Et dsl pour le retard, panne d'inspiration… Enjoy !

**Drudrue : **Non ! Ne fais pas de bêtises ! Voilà la suite ! En tout cas merci pour ta review si sympathique ! Bisous

**Momo : **Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil. Enjoy

**Aoudwey : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, ça me touche ! En ce qui concerne la suite… Bah tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te dire si tu dois te méfier de moi ! lol ! Bisous

**Tenshi : **Wahoo ! C'est gentil ça ! Merci bcp ! Enjoy

Merci à **Dragonia, Ciçouille, SyaoSyao et Juju Black** au sujet de mon message !

_Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Dîtes le moi si c'est le cas ! Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chap tant attendu, et puis on se retrouve tout de suite après. Enjoy ! (Ah, j'oubliais : évidemment tout m'appartient… Enfin, ça, c'est dans mes rêves… La réalité est quelque peu différente…)

* * *

_

_**The Jade Wolf**_

_Te revoir enfin _

La lune, haute et ronde, éclairait deux lanternes d'ambre perdues dans le vague. Un jeune homme était étendu sur son lit, la fenêtre au-dessus des yeux, et ses longues mains jouaient distraitement avec un fusain… Il pensait encore et toujours à elle… Mais avec les années, ses sentiments avaient évolué… Ce n'était plus cette douce sensation qui lui procurait des frissons, qui le faisait rêver des heures entières… Non, ce sentiment avait mué en une autre sensation, plus violente, plus ardente, plus passionnelle… Il ne savait comment maîtriser ses émotions, mais il fallait qu'il assouvisse ses désirs… Il avait besoin de se vider de ce qui le rendait faible… Il ne devait laisser apparente aucune de ses failles…

Bientôt il rentrerait, bientôt il s'en débarrasserait…

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions pour le moment, il se leva et fouilla dans ses nombreux dessins. Il finit par trouver le portrait qu'il cherchait… Des yeux mélancoliques le fixèrent, et il ne put réprimé l'envie de caresser cette joue crayonnée…

**Voix suraiguë** : Xiiiaooo !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un poids s'abattit sur lui, deux bras entourant son cou, l'étouffant par la même occasion. Une tête se frottait contre la sienne comme une jeune chatte appelant à la caresse.

**Xiao Lang (exaspéré)** : Solekhân ! Descends de là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !

**Solekhân (voix efféminée)** : Mais, Xiao ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rejettes alors que je t'aime ! Ne me quitte pas !

**Xiao Lang (calmement)** : Notori, si tu ne descends pas dans la seconde, je vais te faire mal.

La menace sembla faire effet sur le jeune homme car il consentit à lâcher Xiao Lang. Il se lança sur le lit de ce dernier en éclatant de rire, comme à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à énerver Xiao Lang.

**Xiao Lang (menaçant)** : Mais qu'est qui te prends ? T'es malade ? Tu veux que les autres se fassent des idées ?

**Solekhân (très sérieux)** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils savent déjà qu'on est ensemble…

**Xiao Lang (crie)** : Quoi ! Notori, qu'est-ce que…

**Solekhân (penaud)** : Ils nous ont entendu l'autre nuit… Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû être plus discret…

**Xiao Lang (sourit)** : Ouf… tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu étais sérieux !

**Solekhân (voix efféminée)** : Je rêve d'être sérieusE quand je m'imagine dans tes bras puissants… (Soupir)

Xiao Lang le regarda longuement, comme s'il avait affaire à un attardé, ou, dans le cas de Solekhân, à un jeune homme qui entamait la période « je-retombe-en-enfance-pour-fuir-mes-responsabilités ».

**Xiao Lang** : Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de la présence de ta «sœur» ?

**Solekhân** : Je remplis juste mon devoir d'ami.

**Xiao Lang (étonné)** : En te prenant pour une fille !

**Solekhân** : Ecoute Li, tu sors dans une semaine alors je te prépare !

**Xiao Lang (perdu)** : Prépare ? Me préparer à quoi au juste ? A éviter les gays ? (_A/N : je précise que n'ai absolument rien contre ces personnes !)_

**Solekhân (faussement exaspéré)** : Mais aux filles Li ! Aux filles !

Il se releva et s'approcha de Xiao Lang, tournant autour de lui, comme un tigre autour de sa proie… Le jeune homme resta impassible pendant l'examen, attendant une explication… Seuls ses yeux semblaient encore vivants, une lueur amusée dansant dans les éclats dorés de l'ambre incandescente…

**Solekhân** : Regarde-toi Li ! T'es bel homme, même un accro aux femmes comme moi peut le voir ! T'es riche, intelligent et bien éduqué ! Le parti idéal ! Les filles vont te tomber dans les bras et relever leur kimono dès que leur mère discutera avec la tienne ! Naïf comme tu es, tu ne le savais pas encore !

**Xiao Lang (distant)** : On choisira pour moi de toute façon… Ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenu et ne m'appartiendra jamais… C'est écrit… Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces cuisses dénudées par un kimono que j'imagine déjà enlevé…

Solekhân ne sut que répondre tant la vérité suintait dans les dernières paroles de son ami… Il avait voulu dérider le visage crispé de Xiao, et au lieu de cela, il lui rappelait ce qui l'attendait… Leur avenir à tous était tracé… Il n'était pas comme on le croit trop souvent devant nous, mais comme l'ombre derrière nous… On ne la voit pas, mais elle nous suit à chaque pas. On pense l'avoir fui dans la nuit, mais chaque matin, le soleil s'amuse à nous narguer, la rappelant derrière nous… Après tout, ne parle-t-on pas de l'ombre qui plane au-dessus de nous ?…

Solekhân se reprit et fixa ses yeux aussi sombres que ses pensées sur Xiao. Il ne le regardait plus… Il avait posé son regard sur une de ses esquisses. Le jeune homme put alors lire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le jeune homme… Une myriade d'émotions traversait ses ambres, chacune laissant une lueur propre aux étoiles filantes qui illuminent un instant la voûte céleste de leur puissance… Désir, tendresse, tristesse, colère… Autant de sentiments contradictoires poussèrent Solekhân à s'approcher… Ce qu'il vit le laissa étonné… Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années vous fixait, le regard mélancolique cherchant désespérément un point d'accroche…

**Solekhân (doucement)** : Qui est-ce ?

**Xiao Lang (durement)** : Mon passé…

Solekhân fut surpris de la froideur soudaine qui s'était emparé de son camarade de chambre. Il osa néanmoins.

**Solekhân** : Tu as peur de la revoir ?

**Xiao Lang** : De quoi aurais-je peur !

**Solekhân** : De la nouvelle image que tu vas devoir accepter d'elle ? De son histoire sans toi ? Qu'elle rejette l'homme que tu es devenu ? Qu'elle est déjà quelqu'un qui, lui, ne l'aura pas abandonné !

Solekhân se savait dur, mais c'est ainsi qu'il percevait les choses.

**Xiao Lang (crie)** : Je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Et peut m'importe ce qu'elle est devenue ! C'est mon passé ! Tu entends ? Mon passé ! Sakura ne sera jamais mon avenir ! En aucun cas !

Le jeune homme regarda Solekhân, le défiant d'ajouter quelque chose… Il bouillait, il sentait son sang pulser dans ses poings si serrés que les jointures en étaient blanches. Il laissa tomber le dessin, froissé par ce mouvement de colère, et sortit rapidement de sa chambre, laissant son ami désorienté… Il courait, il ne faisait pas attention aux autres quand enfin il entra dans la salle de sport, vide à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le sac rempli de sable et suspendu au plafond… Il expiait sa douleur mentale par une douleur physique… Il avait déjà laissé échapper ce nom chéri, ce visage adoré, cette voix ensorcelante qui résonnait à présent dans ses oreilles… Il hurlait… Il avait mal…

**Xiao Lang (crie)** : Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi vivre ! Tu n'es qu'un souvenir ! Juste un souvenir ! Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre ! (Voix faible) Rien d'autre…

Le jeune homme ruisselait de sueur quand enfin il regagna sa chambre. Il se déplaçait dans le noir comme un chat, du sang de félin dans les veines… Il attrapa sa bougie et alluma la mèche, auréolant la pièce d'une douce lumière… Sur son bureau reposait le dessin de Sakura, soigneusement défroissé par Solekhân… Il soupira et souffla la chandelle, préférant se réfugier dans les ténèbres de l'oubli…

… _Une semaine plus tard_ …

La domesticité Li s'activait avec frénésie : Mme Li avait ordonné un nettoyage de fond en comble de la maison, bien qu'elle soit déjà jonchée de frais chaque jour. Sakura avait pris part au ménage, la grand-mère Li dormant à présent tous les après-midi.

La jeune fille se releva, et replaça une de ses mèches miel dans son chignon. Elle se massa le bas des reins, douloureux d'être restés baissés si longtemps. Elle avait chaud… Il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce à nettoyer. La chambre de Xiao Lang… Elle poussa la porte et entra, refermant doucement derrière elle… Elle laissa son regard se promener dans la pièce… L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière nuit qu'elle y avait passée avec le jeune garçon… Avant qu'il ne s'en aille et ne la laisse seule… Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit en grand… Elle sourit lorsque la brise caressa avec douceur son visage… Un soupir relâcha la tension de son corps, et mue par une énergie nouvelle, elle s'activa dans la chambre, sa voix cristalline chantant par-dessus le souffle du vent…

Le soleil approchait de la ligne d'horizon lorsqu'elle eut enfin achevé son travail… Un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage quand elle vit le résultat… Un bruit au dehors attira son attention. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle venait de refermer, mais tout ce qu'elle put distinguer fut la poussière soulevée par les chevaux… Mme Li était sans doute de retour. Elle ferait mieux de descendre sans attendre, sa maîtresse allait sûrement vouloir vérifier les travaux de chacun… Après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre de Xiao Lang, elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger…

Arrivée dans le hall, elle prit sa place parmi les autres qui, comme elle, avaient pensé à une inspection de Mme Li… Elle ne put ignorer les regards concupiscents que lui jetaient le cuisinier et plusieurs valets… Elle prit le parti de garder la tête haute, et entreprit de réajuster le ruban brodé autour de son chignon, mais son geste était nerveux… L'œil du cuisinier fixé sur le bout de sa cuisse qui n'était ni recouvert par la robe ni par les jarretières la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise… Elle abandonna la bataille contre ses cheveux rebelles lorsque Kosuke ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Mme Li entra, altière, un sourire éclairant son visage austère. Cela faisait des années que Sakura n'avait pas vu le soleil l'illuminer, et de nouveau, elle la trouva belle, comme la femme qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée avec sa mère… Trop occupée à observer sa maîtresse, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention au mouvement derrière Mme Li, mais les murmures dans les rangs domestiques la sortirent de sa contemplation. Elle posa son regard sur la personne qui suivait Yelan Li. Pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres tant la stupeur la saisit… C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui… Et pourtant… Ce regard… Non, elle ne se trompait pas… L'ambre était de retour… Xiao Lang…

**Mme Li** : Comme vous le constatez, mon fils Xiao Lang est de retour. Je pense qu'il est inutile de rappeler que vous lui devez une totale obéissance, et qu'il a droit de vie et de mort sur vous depuis le décès de mon regretté mari…

Tous gardaient la tête baissée, et il était difficile pour Sakura de continuer son observation du jeune homme. Mais déjà, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard, autrefois si chaud pour elle, était fixe… Il ne la cherchait même pas ! Sakura se reprit… « Non, il ne m'a pas oublié. Il est juste fatigué ! En plus, j'ai beaucoup changé, il ne me reconnaît pas, voilà tout ! »… Rassurée par ses propres pensées, elle releva la tête juste à temps pour saisir la fin du discours de Yelan.

**Mme Li** : Bien, maintenant, qui a nettoyé la chambre de Xiao Lang ?

Sakura avança d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

**Sakura (voix assurée mais à peine audible)** : Moi Madame.

**Mme Li** : Très bien, dans ce cas, tu vas nous accompagner, que tu puisses réarranger selon les souhaits de mon fils.

Sakura réprima un sourire : enfin elle allait retrouver son Xiao ! Elle releva la tête pour répondre.

**Sakura** : Bien Madame.

Pourtant, son envie de sourire disparut après avoir croisé le regard du jeune homme… Il n'avait aucune réaction… La jeune femme s'inquiétait… Après tout, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un petit garçon, car aujourd'hui elle savait que c'était ce sentiment qui envahissait son cœur à chaque fois que son nom résonnait, que son visage apparaissait, que sa voix sonnait… Mais… Etait-elle prête à accepter, et plus important encore, à aimer l'homme qu'il était devenu ?... Il avait changé, elle le lisait dans son regard… Néanmoins, elle suivit docilement derrière Xiao Lang et sa mère, son visage n'ayant laissé transparaître aucune de ses dernières pensées… Elle aussi avait, avec les années, appris à maîtriser ce subtil jeu de masques tantôt froid, tantôt impassible…

Son pressentiment se confirmait… Xiao Lang errait dans sa chambre, ses prunelles dépourvues de vie se posant ici et là, sans jamais s'attarder, sans jamais sourire, sans jamais réagir… Mme Li s'était avancée et se tenait prêt du lit, immobile, attendant le verdict de son fils, sachant pertinemment que rien ne viendrait. Sakura, quant à elle, elle était restée sur le seuil de la porte, le visage baissée, mais ses yeux suivant avidement chacun des gestes du jeune homme. Son cœur battait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait durant ces huit dernières années… Voyant que son fils continuait à s'emmurer dans son silence, Yelan s'approcha de lui.

**Mme Li** : Tout est à ta convenance mon fils ?

**Xiao Lang (voix éteinte)** : C'est parfait.

**Mme Li** : Très bien, dans ce cas, je t'attends pour le dîner dans un quart d'heure.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son bureau. Il posa un sac qu'il avait dans la main, et que Sakura n'avait pas remarqué. Sa mère s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, Sakura courbée dans une révérence sur le côté. Sans même se retourner, elle interpella la jeune femme.

**Mme Li** : Allumez toutes les chandelles et redescendez immédiatement aux cuisines, ma belle-mère ne va pas tarder à vous réclamer son thé.

**Sakura** : Bien Madame.

La jeune fille retint un sourire. Enfin ! On lui offrait quelques minutes seule avec Xiao Lang. La porte de la chambre se referma, et pas un bruit ne vint troubler le silence à présent aussi épais que l'obscurité qui s'emparait de la pièce. Sakura commença à allumer les chandelles dans toute la chambre répandant une douce lueur, apaisante pour l'esprit agité de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'enfin elle s'approcha du bureau où le jeune homme s'était installé, elle remarqua qu'il avait sorti tout un fatras de papiers. Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme, et alluma la chandelle, éclairant le visage perdu dans le vague de Xiao Lang.

Elle n'y tenait plus, elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, cela faisait trop longtemps… Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune home, goûtant au plaisir de respirer de nouveau son odeur… Pourtant la réaction de Xiao Lang fut instantanée. Il se releva d'un bond et l'éloigna de lui en reculant d'un pas. Il baissa vers elle des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

**Xiao Lang** : Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Comment osez-vous poser les mains sur moi !

Tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse, ce fut un regard blessé, un jade qui s'emplissait de larmes. Cela sembla réveiller quelque chose en lui, comme un chiffonnement du cœur qui lui fit mal… Mais il ne laissa transparaître aucune réaction, en maître qu'il était, les masques n'avaient plus de secret pour lui depuis trop longtemps déjà… Il ne la reconnaissait toujours pas… C'était impossible… Pas lui… Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu… Pas après tout ce qui les avait autrefois unis… Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quitter… Leurs âmes, leurs rêves, leurs cœurs… Tout était relié… Pas vrai ?... Pas vrai !... Sakura hurlait mentalement… Les larmes finirent par rouler sur ses joues à présent aussi pâles que la mort… C'en était trop pour elle, elle se détourna de ce magnifique regard ambre rempli d'interrogation… Elle s'enfuit en courant, son ruban glissant au sol derrière elle… Elle l'avait laissé mal attaché… Mauvais présage ? Elle s'en fichait, son pire cauchemar, elle le vivait déjà…

Le jeune homme se baissa et ramassa le ruban rouge… Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il lut l'inscription maladroitement brodée au fil vert… Ca ne pouvait pas être elle… Mon dieu, elle avait tellement changé… Il se précipita sur son bureau, son esprit enfin sorti de sa léthargie. Il farfouilla dans ses dessins et reprit le portrait qui avait provoqué une dispute avec Solekhân la semaine précédente. Il ferma les yeux… Les deux portraits se superposaient presque parfaitement… Sakura… Il l'avait oubliée… Il dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour se reprendre… Il se mit à repenser à la sublime jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, le regard empli d'un espoir qu'il avait déçu sans le moindre remord… De magnifiques cheveux miel, des yeux d'un jade intense, un visage aux traits fins et bien proportionnés… Sa robe rouge si saillante… Un corps parfait… Il avait quitté une fillette, il retrouvait une femme… Une très belle femme… Il avait lutté pour l'oublier, pour passer outre ses sentiments, mais la revoir lui prouvait que cela n'était pas le cas… Elle avait déjà enlevé le vernis superficiel qu'il s'était forgé pendant tout ce temps où il avait été tenu éloigné d'elle…

Le son d'une cloche le sortit de ses pensées… L'heure du dîner…

Le loup si solitaire l'était plus que jamais, son cœur en morceau, il hurlait à la pleine lune… Il cherchait… Il ne trouvait pas… Des larmes coulaient sur son pelage… Pourtant l'aide viendrait de là où il l'attendait le moins… L'ours sortait de sa tanière, alléché par l'odeur du miel…

* * *

_Voilà, terminé ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec ce chap : ça ne voulait absolument pas sortir… J'ai vraiment galéré et ça c'est peut-être ressenti. En fait je sais où je veux aller et ce que je veux dire, c'est pour cela que c'est difficile : je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots dont j'ai envi ! En tout cas, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu ! Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : **Review reviews reviewz reviewzzz **(un véritable fléau ce truc : on vous le vend comme le produit miracle du siècle, et hop ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour écrire un chap, vous voilà dépendant… **Reviewsss **filet de bave… beurk) (Sinon foutu FFnet ! Et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, on m'a enlevé mon ordi chéri ces 3 derniers jours !)_

_Pour les résultats du sondage, il s'avère que je n'aurais pas besoin de changer de rating ! _

_(moins de 13 ans : 6.3 ; 13-15 ans : 21.8 ; 15-17 ans : 31.3 ; plus de 18 ans : 40.6 ; soit 71.9 qui ont 15 ans ou plus !)_

_Donc une 'tite review, et je me mets à écrire la suite des retrouvailles ! Surtout que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vous réserve ! _

_Syan._


	8. Leçons de vie

_Coucou ! _

_Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vais vous expliquer rapidement, parce que je sais que vous voulez le chapitre 8 ! Bon, alors pour résumer : il y a eu de la feignantise de ma part, puis une crise page blanche, et ensuite bah…le BAC ! Je pense que vous comprendrez qu'il me fallait bosser un petit peu ! Surtout que le bac scientifique vous demande d'assurer dans toutes les matières ! (Bon, alors en ce moment je flippe un peu, les résultats ne sont que le 4 juillet !). Et pour terminer, l'ordinateur ne m'a pas aidé : entre les fois où il était malade, où mon père et mon frère sont dessus... Excuses minables, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et continuerez de me suivre… (Courbettes de Syan, yeux en mode chiot suppliant, et petite moue adorable…). _

_Bon, je passe directement aux RAR : oh, mon Dieu ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous aime, et là j'ai honte de vous avoir fait attendre quand je vois **46 reviews **! Avec un tel nombre de reviews, j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas répondre en détails à chacun(e) d'entre vous… J'en suis profondément désolée (mais cela prendrait plus de place que mon chap lui-même et vous seriez déçus en pensant à un grand chapitre !). La plupart des reviews me disent que mon chapitre 7 était triste, émouvant, court, beau… (nan, nan, j'me vante pas ! Enfin…), donc à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message si touchant, je vous dis **MERCI **(puissance mille !) : alors merci à _**Moony.62 (x2), ZamSunWalter, alexiel, Naomi, Sinkha, Sheinah, Tite Diablesse, debbie, petitraziel, MiwakoSoma, Lyls, Ally, amylee, kittyarra, Anioul, Ethanielle ou Lyla, debbie, ciçouille, Tenshi, represente78, Athenaïs, SyaoSyao, Tam-chan, Osi-chan, Archangel.gaia, little star, Shiaru, louvegrise, momo, SakiLi, YongYuanAiNi, Mayura, shakufye (x2), mimi (x2), ade et delphine **_! Et quelques réponses à des demandes particulières ou des reviews un peu spéciales !_

**MISSGLITTER : **Merci pour ton mess, et, nan, ne pleure pas ! Ou alors, évite ce chap ! (Nan, je plaisante !). Sinon, envoie-nous vite la suite de The Lovely Teacher : j'adoreee ! Bizz

**dragonia : **Coucou ! Bon, alors passage à l'acte… proposition à étudier ! lol. Sinon, pour ce qui est de MSN, comme tu as pu le voir je n'ai plus le temps, c'est horrible ! (Je ne sais pas comment je tiens… lol). En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et puis vite ! Tes suites à toi ! Bizz

**Tom **: Salut **mon** **cœur** ! Bon, ton mess est un peu fouillis (oui, je te vois déjà en train de bondir : « comment ça fouillis ? »… Boude pas mon cœur !), mais l'essentiel est que tu aimes ! **Je t'adore trop trop trop trop trop mon cœur** ! Biousssxx

**juju black** : Coucou ! Alors comme ça tu aimes le drame ? Et bien mademoiselle est servie ! Et merci pour ta review, bizz.

**yukigirl : **Salut ! J'avais répondu en « direct live » à ta 2ème review, mais je tiens à te dire que j'apprécie la critique quand elle est bien faite, donc n'hésite pas ! C'est un ordre ! Par contre pour la longueur des chap, je suis désolée, celui-ci ne dérogera pas à la règle… Bisous

**Ridelliz : **Coucou ma revieweuse préférée ! Alors mon Mister Freeze ne te plaît pas ? Bah… Ce chapitre ne va pas nous réconcilier ! Et pour ce qui est du couteau caché dans ton dos, j'ai une faveur à te demander : pose-le loin de toi avant (et surtout après !) la lecture de ce chap ! Bisous au beurre salé ! (comme les caramels… hmmmm !)

**shinigami111 : **Salut ! Je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas reçu mon mail… Bon, promis, j'ai essayé de faire un effort sur ce chapitre pour garder de l'originalité : je ne pense pas que tu ais lu ça avant ! (enfin j'espère !) Mais par contre tu aurais pu le deviner de par mes indices dans les précédents chapitres ! J'espère que tu vas aimer, bisous.

**jujumz : **Merci pour ta review, et puis juste pour te dire, moi c'est bégaroise, je trouve ça aussi poétique que godvicienne, lol ! Console-toi, il y a « God » dans ton nom, au moins c'est divin ! Bizz !

**IthilIsilwen : **Coucou ! Donc, j'avais raison, de l'elfique ! Par contre, je retiens ton adresse mail, puis que tu sembles prête à m'aider en cas de besoin d'idées ! Merci pour la review et l'aide !

**Elenthia : **Salut ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Alors j'ai converti quelqu'un ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire ! bizz

**Drudrue : **Félicitations ! Tu es ma **200 ème review **pour cette fic ! Merci, merci ! Bisous

_Voilà, je vous remercie encore pour votre patience et l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic ! Cela me va droit au cœur, et j'espère que ce retard ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me lire. Je vous embrasse et bonne lecture !_

**Rappel : Xiao Lang : 18 ans, Sakura : 17 ½ ans** ; Je vous conseille une relecture du chapitre 7 ;-)

* * *

_**The Jade Wolf**_

_Leçons de vie_

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce contrastait avec le chaos des pensées de Xiao Lang. Ces yeux étaient mornes, fixés sur la part de poisson savamment cuisinée dans son assiette… Sakura… Ce nom se répercutait contre les parois de son esprit, créant un écho insoutenable… Il essaya de se concentrer sur son repas, et son regard rencontra celui de son oncle. Ce dernier lui fit un étrange sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Xiao Lang ne comprenait pas… Trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à la pensée de Sakura, le jeune tenta de capter l'attention de son oncle, mais celui-ci l'ignorait délibérément, avec toujours cet étrange sourire aux lèvres… Le repas se poursuivit ainsi, sans qu'aucun mot superflu ne fût échangé… Xiao Lang aurait donné n'importe quoi pour fuir ce cérémonial… Même une des pitreries pitoyablement honteuses de Solekhân aurait été la bienvenue… Mais il lui fallut patienter jusqu'à la fin, sans qu'aucune interruption ne vienne briser cet étouffant silence… Lorsque Xiao Lang se crût enfin délivrer, un regard de sa mère l'empêcha de se lever… Du moins, pour l'instant…

**Mme Li** : Xiao Lang, j'aimerais que tu nous racontes un peu ces huit années. Tes lettres étaient si évasives…

**Xiao Lang (se lève)** : Plus tard Mère, je suis extenué. Si vous le permettez, je vais montez me coucher.

**Mme Li (hausse la voix)** : Xiao Lang, je tiens vraiment à entendre autre chose que ton silence.

Le jeune homme continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte qu'un valet lui ouvrit. Sans se retourner, il répondit à sa mère.

**Xiao Lang (voix ferme et froide)** : C'est pourtant tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi… Vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir sur moi Mère, il va falloir vous y faire… De plus, je vous rappelle que vous me devez autant de respect que n'importe qui dans cette maison. N'oubliez pas, je suis le seigneur de ce domaine… Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée Mère.

Après ce discours de mise au point, Xiao Lang se dirigea vers les étages, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées… C'était vrai… Il avait grandi : ce n'était plus ce petit garçon sur lequel Yelan avait tout pouvoir… Désormais c'était lui le maître de ces terres… Elle allait devoir compter avec lui… Un bruit de pas derrière lui le sortit des brumes dans lesquelles son esprit s'enlisait… Il se retourna et aperçut son oncle Kurogané courir vers lui. Il s'arrêta pour l'attendre, l'étrange sourire de ce dernier lui revenant en mémoire.

**Kurogané **: Attends-moi fils !

**Xiao Lang (léger sourire)** : Cela fait une demi-heure que je vous attends mon oncle… Ou du moins, que j'espère une explication à votre attitude déconcertante au dîner de ce soir !

Kurogané, qui avait à présent rejoint son neveu, arborait de nouveau ce sourire goguenard. Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Xiao Lang et le conduisit vers sa chambre, un étage au dessous de celle du jeune homme.

**Kurogané **: Alors fils ? Tu es vraiment fatigué ?

**Xiao Lang (intrigué)** : Cela dépend je suppose…

**Kurogané (tout sourire)** : A la bonne heure fils ! Parce que j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

**Xiao Lang **: Vous m'intéressez mon oncle ! Je sens l'énergie affluer !

**Kurogané **: De l'énergie, bien ! Exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! Mais avant, j'ai une question pour toi…

**Xiao Lang (hésitant)** : Et bien… Allez-y…

Les deux hommes étaient à présent dans la chambre de Kurogané. Ce dernier avait conduit Xiao Lang jusqu'à un endroit précis de la pièce…

**Kurogané **: Alors voilà ! Est-ce qu'on vous a enseigné la vie dans ton lycée ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question…

**Xiao Lang (perdu) **: L'enseignement de la vie est dans la sagesse…

**Kurogané (interrompt son neveu) **: Tu n'y es pas du tout fils ! Fais-moi juste confiance. Installe-toi ici et ne bouge surtout pas !

Xiao Lang obéit, ne comprenant pas le but que poursuivait son oncle.

**Kurogané **: Tout ce que tu as à faire est de te taire et d'observer. C'est bien clair fils ? Se taire et observer !

Xiao Lang acquiesça, et se tint tranquille. Son oncle venait de rajouter qu'il allait lui falloir attendre quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de la surprise… Il s'était assis sur le tabouret dans l'angle quand enfin on frappa à la porte… Kurogané s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, puis il s'effaça pour laisser entrer la personne, permettant ainsi à Xiao Lang de l'apercevoir furtivement… Une femme… Son oncle recevait une femme au maquillage outrancier, aux vêtements quelque peu trop osés et qui plus est, qui portait un parfum bon marché qui enfumait toute la chambre… Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas réellement les intentions de son oncle…

**Kurogané** : Bonsoir Yume.

La jeune femme s'inclina profondément, révélant par la même occasion une poitrine généreuse…

**Yume** : Seigneur, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Je n'attendais plus votre appel quand toute la semaine vous avez fait demander après Kinsei… (_Nda : Kinsei signifie Vénus)_

**Kurogané** : Belle Yume, n'en prends pas ombrage. Tu sais que mes sens me lient à toi !

Xiao Lang observait en silence comme on le lui avait dit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit l'intérêt de sa position : caché derrière ce paravent adroitement disposé par son oncle, Yume ne pouvait pas le voir. En revanche, le trou dans la toile lui permettait de scruter la scène qui s'offrait à ses ambres…

Kurogané avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Yume, et embrassait son long cou blanc. Bientôt, il fit glisser ses vêtements au sol et la tourna en pleine lumière. Il se recula et s'allongea sur son lit, une lueur de désir mal contenue dans son regard. Xiao Lang sentait lui aussi son corps se réveiller face à la perfection de cette nudité offerte sans pudeur à ses prunelles dorées… Pas un mouvement ne venait briser le silence étouffant qui appesantissait l'atmosphère chargée de sensations inconnues au jeune homme… Yume attendait manifestement les ordres de Kurogané.

**Kurogané** : Approche… Tu m'appartiens pour la nuit, divine Yume.

**Yume **: Demandez-moi n'importe quoi mon seigneur, je me ferais un plaisir de combler vos désirs…

Ses fines mains étaient déjà à l'œuvre, dénudant l'homme tout en effleurant de ses doigts en de légères caresses les zones qu'elle savait sensibles chez Kurogané. Ses lèvres vinrent ponctuer de baisers le torse puis le bas-ventre du chinois…

**Kurogané (voix rauque)** : Ton nom doit être le maître de cette nuit, fragile Yume… _(Nda : Yume signifie Rêve)_

Xiao Lang regardait tous les gestes de son oncle, ne perdait pas un seul des mouvements de la jeune femme et gravait dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de cette soirée. Il aurait voulu rejoindre son oncle pour pouvoir lui aussi offrir à ce délicat visage cette expression de plaisir qu'il affichait sous la caresse savante de Kurogané…

Soudain, un souvenir refit surface dans l'esprit embrumé de Xiao Lang. Le jour des 9 ans de Sakura, cette dernière était arrivée fatiguée… Mais qu'avait-elle dit ?...

_Flash back (chapitre 2)_

_**Xiao Lang **: Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends… Tu progresses Sakura !_

_**Sakura **: Eh ! Mais c'est normal ! Tu m'as demandé d'être là dès l'aube… Toi, t'as eu le droit de te coucher tôt hier soir, tu n'avais pas la chambre dégoûtante de ton oncle Kurogané à nettoyer ! Il a exigé que ça chambre soit propre avant qu'il aille se coucher, alors que je l'avais faite le matin même ! Ses draps étaient tout collants, et puis l'odeur de parfum bon marché, j'te raconte pas ! Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu y faire ?_

_Xiao Lang ne savait pas exactement ce que Kurogané faisait, mais il avait vu une femme sortir de la chambre de son oncle…_

_Fin du flash back_

Aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin… Sakura… Sa main qui s'était mis à faire d'inconscient va-et-vient le long de sa cuisse intensifia le mouvement à l'évocation de ce prénom… Il reporta son attention sur le couple face à lui…

…

Yume finissait de passer une serviette humide entre ses cuisses pour nettoyer les œuvres de son client. Elle ramassa ses vêtements afin de se rhabiller avec une lenteur sensuelle, comme si le spectacle continuait, puis elle se leva et s'approcha du bureau de Kurogané, le pas souple et félin… Ce dernier suivait ses mouvements d'un œil paresseux, allongé de tout son long sur le lit, n'éprouvant aucune honte d'étaler sa nudité… En femme habituée, Yume ouvrit le premier tiroir pour y puiser deux pièces d'or qu'elle glissa dans sa bourse de soie. Dans un sourire énigmatiquement provocateur, elle s'inclina vers son amant de la nuit, puis elle quitta la chambre d'un pas discret…

Xiao Lang attendit une minute pour reprendre contenance et sortit de sa cache pour s'adosser contre le bureau, défiant son oncle du regard.

**Kurogané (souriant)** : Alors, cette leçon fils ?

**Xiao Lang (pensif) **: Fort édifiante mon oncle ! Je l'aurais bien mise en pratique avec cette jeune dame, mais elle est partie trop vite…

**Kurogané** : Le sang des Li coule bien dans tes veines fils ! Sûr de toi et déjà conquérant ! Je te ferais venir Chouwa demain. Avec elle, tu trouveras ce que son prénom t'indique ! _(Nda : Chouwa signifie Harmonie)_

Xiao Lang eut un sourire pour son oncle, puis il s'inclina et se retira.

…

Sakura avait trouvé refuge dans le sureau, bien à l'abri dans l'épais feuillage qui la dissimulait au reste du manoir… Ce lieu qui lui avait tant de fois permis de retrouver un peu de réconfort, car place emplie de souvenirs joyeux… Souvenirs qui se faisaient aujourd'hui douloureux… Xiao Lang… Comment ce nom tant aimé pouvait blesser avec une telle force à présent ?… La jeune femme avait l'impression que son cœur avait explosé sous la violence du choc, et que le sang se répandait en elle avec la même intensité que la pluie qui coulait sur ses joues… Elle laissait libre cours à son chagrin…

Toutes ses années où la pensée de Xiao Lang lui avait permis de redresser la tête, de continuer d'avancer, de se battre… De cette force, de cette envie, de cette énergie, il ne restait plus rien… Juste un champs dévasté par une guerre aussi sauvage qu'inattendue… Le sang ruisselait encore dans les sillons de terre retournés par les bottes des soldats qui avaient martelés le sol… Elle avait l'impression de se mourir… Oh, comme c'était douloureux…

La cloche qui annonçait le dîner de la famille Li avait retenti depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle avait manqué le repas, chose bien inhabituelle… Enfin, pas tant que ça, si l'on comptait le nombre de fois où elle avait été privée de nourriture… Un triste sourire ironique éclaira brièvement son visage défait par les larmes : au moins, son corps n'accusait pas de graisses superflues, juste celles qui faisaient saliver les hommes derrière elle… Un brusque accès de rage l'étouffa à cette pensée… L'accueil de Xiao Lang avait bien valu tous ses sacrifices, tous ses hommes repoussés, toutes ces nuits seule à entendre les autres servantes se pâmer de plaisir entre les bras d'un habile amant… Quel gâchis, songea amèrement Sakura…

La nuit était sans lune. Seules les étoiles éclairaient les ténèbres dans lesquelles la cour du manoir était plongée… Sakura estima que tout le monde devait être couché, si l'on exceptait les deux domestiques de service le soir. Elle se laissa tomber du sureau et atterrit avec souplesse… La jeune femme avançait à pas léger, se repaissant de la fine brise qui caressait son visage et jouait dans les boucles miel de ses cheveux qui cascadaient librement sur ses épaules… Instinctivement, Sakura porta la main à son ruban qui retenait habituellement la lourde masse dorée en une haute queue-de-cheval… Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte de son absence… Lui revint alors en mémoire le moment où le ruban tombait dans la chambre de Xiao Lang… La jeune femme se demanda, paniquée, comment le récupérer… Puis l'ironie de la situation la frappa : si jamais le jeune homme l'avait oubliée, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas se souvenir d'elle !

Sakura entra dans la cuisine, absorbée par ses pensées, et ne fit pas attention aux regards étonnés des deux domestiques de garde… Elle avançait comme une somnambule lorsque l'une des deux membres du personnel Li la ramena à la réalité.

**Suisei** : Sakura ?... Sakura !

**Sakura** : Oui ?

**Suisei** : Tout va bien ? Tu as manqué le dîner, et tu es bien pâle.

Suisei s'était levée pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

**Sakura** : Non, non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Suisei posa sa main sur le front frais de Sakura sans tenir compte de ce que cette dernière venait de dire. Elle soupira, puis alla se rasseoir… Suisei croisa le regard de l'autre domestique, cherchant apparemment une confirmation quelconque. Sakura, n'espérant rien de plus, allait franchir la porte de la cuisine quand…

**Suisei** : Sakura, attends !

La jeune se retourna pour croiser le visage embarrassé de la servante. Elle attendait, mais elle ne semblait pas se décider à lui dire pourquoi elle l'avait retenue.

**Sakura (curieuse)** : Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Suisei (gênée)** : Et bien… C'est que…

**Chikara (continue, énervé par sa compagne)** : Il se passe que le jeune maître t'a fait demander il y a près d'une demi-heure.

Sakura ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage, et Chikara ne manqua pas la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les magnifiques émeraudes de la jeune femme.

**Chikara** : Quand on lui a dit que personne ne savait où tu étais, il a été pris d'un sacré accès de colère !

**Suisei (murmure audible)** : Et qui a dû passer après le jeune seigneur pour tout nettoyer ! Moi évidemment ! Je n'ai que ça à faire au beau milieu de la nuit…

**Chikara (agacé)** : Oui, tu n'as que ça à faire ! Enfin bref, tu devrais passer voir ce qu'il en est Sakura… Seigneur Xiao Lang est peut-être encore éveillé, mais cela m'étonnerait fort !

**Suisei (attendrie)** : C'est sûr, le pauvre petit ! Avec la journée épuisante qu'il a eu… Quand j'ai vu la tête de Madame à la fin du repas, j'étais persuadée que le jeune monsieur…

**Chikara (interrompt Suisei)** : Arrête de radoter !

La femme se tut aussitôt, elle aimait travailler avec Chikaru : l'homme avait bon caractère, travailleur et amusant, il était surtout impulsif… _(Nda : Chikaru signifie Force)_ Sakura avait suivi leur échange d'une oreille distraite… Xiao Lang _la _demandait… _Elle_… Elle prit une chandelle qu'elle alluma, puis après un dernier regard aux deux domestiques qui la saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Xiao Lang.

…

Sakura frappa doucement à la seule porte de l'étage, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se décida quand même à rentrer. Une chandelle éclairait faiblement la chambre… Un rapide coup d'œil indiqua à Sakura que Xiao Lang dormait. N'hésitant plus, elle referma sans bruit la porte, et s'avança jusqu'au lit du jeune homme… Elle s'assit silencieusement devant lui, inspirant cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué… Elle s'enivrait de ce doux parfum tout en regardant ce paisible visage qui s'offrait à elle… Le halo de lumière de la bougie dorait le teint déjà mat du chinois… Ses cheveux bruns encore plus indisciplinés retombaient sur son oreiller, et des mèches barraient son front… Un léger sourire étirait sa bouche… Sakura tendit un doigt vers ces lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces, mais se ravisa au dernier moment… Ne surtout pas le réveiller ! Elle imaginait ses ambres pétillantes comme autrefois s'ouvrant sur elle, croyant encore à un rêve, puis papillonnant en constatant que c'était bien elle !... Sakura se gifla mentalement et se reprit…

La jeune fille se releva, prête à partir, quand son regard accrocha le ruban rouge qu'elle avait perdu… Elle s'approcha du bureau et prit le rouleau de papier que fermait le ruban. Elle défit avec délicatesse le nœud pour le ranger dans sa poche, puis intriguée, elle déroula la feuille… Sa gorge se serra devant l'afflux d'émotions… Un portrait d'elle… Elle, lorsqu'elle avait à peine dix ans… Et soudain, elle ressembla au portrait… Elle aussi avait pris ce regard mélancolique, une larme courant sur sa joue… Un sourire illumina son visage… Elle lui pardonnait… Après tout, elle l'aimait…

Sakura reposa l'œuvre puis se dirigea vers la porte.

**Voix ensommeillée** : Sakura…

La jeune fille sentit son cœur bondir… Il rêvait d'elle ! Elle continua son chemin, souhaitant déjà être demain matin…

**Xiao Lang (voix plus ferme)** : Sakura, ne t'en vas pas. Reste ici !

Sakura se retourna doucement, incrédule… Xiao Lang était assis dans son lit, torse nu… Ses yeux fixaient la jeune femme avec une intensité qui la fit rougir. Elle restait figée, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter… Ce fut le chinois qui répondit à sa question muette.

**Xiao Lang** : Viens, approche Sakura.

Il avait tendu le bras vers elle, le regard incertain de sa réaction, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Après un mouvement d'hésitation, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui… Il se leva, se retrouvant face à elle, cherchant à croiser son regard… Le silence qui s'était installé devenait plus oppressant à chaque seconde…

**Xiao Lang (murmure)** : Je suis vraiment plus grand que toi maintenant !

Sakura rit doucement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et constata qu'il la dépassait d'une tête et demie…

**Sakura** : Si tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Aujourd'hui, comme hier, je te bats là où je veux !

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rire.

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura… Tu m'as manquée…

**Sakura (émue)** : Toi aussi, Xiao…

Le chinois ne put alors plus retenir ses gestes : il la prit dans ses bras et serra avec force, celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis huit ans… Il respirait son parfum, caressait ses cheveux, regardait ses yeux lumineux… Sakura était si heureuse ! Il ne l'avait pas oubliée ! Elle lui avait manqué !

Mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus assez pour Xiao… Il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait caresser son corps si parfait, il voulait goûter le sel de sa peau… La passion transpirait par tous les pores de son être… Le corps nu de Yume lui revint en mémoire…

Sakura se sentait si bien dans ses bras… Elle sentait sa poitrine s'écraser contre le large torse musclé de Xiao… Elle chercha alors à rencontrer son regard, mais les ambres du jeune homme tentaient déjà de capter l'attention de ses émeraudes pétillantes de joie pure. Sakura aurait pu se noyer dans ce regard fauve… La même lueur qu'autrefois ! Un mélange de joie, d'innocence, de malice !

Pourtant la jeune femme se ravisa… Non, ce n'était plus le même regard… Il y avait quelque chose de différent… Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant… Quelque chose que les hommes avaient dans leurs prunelles lorsqu'ils la regardaient… Quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise… Quelque chose comme du désir… Un appétit non pas d'elle, mais de son corps…

Mais, c'était impossible ! C'était son Xiao, son meilleur ami, son enfance ! Le sourire éclatant lui criait qu'elle avait tort, aussi, quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle resta pétrifiée de surprise… Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces et sucrées… Elle se laissa faire, puis savourant le bonheur qu'il lui procurait, elle lui rendit son baiser qui devenait plus passionné à chaque seconde. Comme si de ce baiser dépendait leur vie. C'était un combat pour se prouver l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas oubliés…

Xiao Lang la fit reculer et Sakura se retrouva bloquée contre le lit. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber, entraînant le jeune homme dans sa chute. Il se rattrapa, évitant ainsi d'écraser le corps délicat sous lui. Aussitôt, il mit ses mains au travail, parcourant chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme comme on découvre un territoire vierge : avec émerveillement, et un brin de peur si excitante… Chacune de ses caresses se faisait plus entreprenante tandis qu'il embrassait Sakura. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement dans sa bouche… Le souvenir de ces mêmes sons chez Yume le troubla, et la jeune fille se trémoussant sous lui ne fit rien pour arranger son état… Il lâcha à contre cœur la délicieuse bouche de sa compagne pour reprendre son souffle. Sakura profita de ce moment pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle.

**Sakura (suppliante)** : Xiao Lang, arrête, je t'en prie, arrête !

**Xiao Lang (voix rauque)** : Sakura… S'il te plaît…

**Sakura (pressante)** : Non, arrête…

Une peur incontrôlable s'empara de Sakura quand les mains de Xiao Lang entreprirent de remonter sa robe sur son ventre. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Xiao Lang l'écrasa de son poids et remonta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui maintenait les poignets d'une main, et de l'autre, il finit de relever la robe.

**Xiao Lang (murmure dans les cheveux dorés)** : Oh, Sakura, s'il te plaît… Laisse-toi aller, tu vas adorer…

**Sakura (paniquée)** : Non, Xiao, arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

Il ne tint pas compte de la peur qui faisait trembler la voix de la jeune fille… Elle était tétanisée, et lorsque le chinois relâcha sa prise, elle ne tenta même pas de lutter… Xiao chercha à introduire ses doigts entre les cuisses que la jeune femme serrait désespérément. Il réussit à les entrouvrir en y plaçant un genou, laissant le chemin libre à l'exploration de son intimité.

**Sakura (pleure)** : Non ! Lâche-moi… Xiao, s'il te plaît !

Il se mit à masser de son autre main sa poitrine tout en frottant son entrejambe sur sa cuisse… Sakura n'en pouvait plus… Les larmes coulaient sur son visage ravagé… Ses yeux émeraude avaient revêtu une teinte terne… Ses bras restaient le long de son corps, figés dans le désespoir…

**Xiao Lang (énervé)** : Arrête de te plaindre ! Je suis un homme, et de surcroît, ton seigneur ! Tu devrais être heureuse que mon choix se soit porté sur toi !

Il appuya son corps sur les hanches de Sakura quelques secondes, el la douleur qu'elle ressentit lui rendit la lueur d'espoir qu'elle n'attendait plus. Ayant repris l'équilibre, Xiao s'affaira sur sa braguette et la jeune femme profita de ce moment d'inattention pour plonger sa main dans sa poche…

La brûlure qui irradia l'épaule de Xiao Lang le figea dans son mouvement… Sakura profita de ce relâchement pour se dégager d'un coup de genou et se relever… Elle s'écarta vivement contre le mur, près de la porte, tandis que le jeune homme regardait hébété la main ensanglantée qu'il venait de retirer de son épaule… il releva les yeux vers Sakura qui respirait difficilement, le bras tendu vers lui en un geste de défense, un couteau à la main… Il le reconnut aussitôt… C'était celui qu'il lui avait offert le jour de son départ…

**Sakura (voix brisée) **: Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Xiao ? **(Murmure) **Comment ? Toi…

Il ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés avec horreur sur les griffures rouges qu'il avait infligées aux cuisses de Sakura. Suivant son regard, la jeune femme s'empressa de redescendre sa robe d'une seule main, prenant bien soin de ne pas lâcher l'ambre vide d'émotion…

**Sakura (larmes dans la voix)** : Pas toi Xiao… Eux, j'aurais compris, mais toi… Quand toutes ses années j'ai préféré la solitude au lieu de tous ses amants qui m'étaient offert, c'était pour toi Xiao…

Elle abaissa le couteau au moment où elle vit les prunelles dorées se remplir de larmes… Elles ne lâchaient pas ses émeraudes, soutenant son regard accusateur sans ciller, consciente du moment de folie qui s'était emparé d'elles.

**Xiao Lang (voix tremblante)** : Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je… Ooooh **(soupir)** tu n'imagines pas combien ça a été dur pour moi ces huit années ! Pas un seul instant tu n'as quitté mon esprit ! Tu me hantais… Je ne vivais plus que pour le souvenir des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi… Ca me détruit Sakura, tu comprends ? **(Murmure)** Tu me détruis…

Les larmes coulaient à présent de ces deux âmes… Ils souffraient plus encore que lorsqu'ils étaient séparés… Ils avaient mal de l'autre…

**Xiao Lang (voix morne)** : Ca fait trop longtemps que je garde tout ça au fond de moi… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé honteux de mon état après avoir rêvé de toi… Je n'en peux plus… Il fallait que je me libère de mes démons… Si seulement tu n'étais pas toi…

**Sakura (hésite)** : Pas… moi ?

**Xiao Lang** : Oui, tout serait tellement plus facile si tu n'avais pas été ma meilleure amie… Pour moi tu l'as toujours été, et tu l'es encore (elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation)… Tu m'as tellement manqué… Ton regard, ton odeur, ton rire, ton corps contre le mien ! Je n'ai pas supporté… J'ai perdu le contrôle…

**Sakura **: Parce que tu crois que c'était facile pour moi ? Tu étais la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir ! Je suis fatiguée Xiao ! Je suis dépendante de toi… Avec ton départ, je ne vivais plus : je survivais… Et tous ces hommes autour de moi… Tout le temps… Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur constante ? Non… Non tu ne sais pas… Et quand enfin tu reviens, c'est pour me tuer…

Elle rangea son couteau dans sa poche, et ouvrit la porte.

**Xiao Lang** : Attends ! (Elle s'arrête mais lui tourne le dos) Tu… Tu me pardonneras un jour ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça… Mais… Mais sans toi, c'est comme vivre sans mon âme…

**Sakura (murmure)** : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'oublier…

Elle sortit de la chambre, mais elle se retourna pour lui faire face une seconde.

**Sakura** : Mais il y a une chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier car mon cœur ne m'appartient plus depuis bien longtemps déjà… Je t'aime Xiao Lang…

La porte se referma dans un silence insoutenable pour le jeune homme… Il éclata en sanglot dans son oreiller, se libérant du trop plein qui l'étouffait. Comment avait-il pu gâcher la plus belle chose de sa vie ? Prenant une brusque inspiration, il se leva et examina rapidement sa blessure à l'épaule. Constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple estafilade, il se précipita sur son bureau et s'empara du portrait de Sakura… Il le regarda longuement, puis alluma plusieurs bougies, s'installa à son bureau et commença à tailler un de ses fusains…

Sakura n'avait plus de larmes… La douleur qu'elle ressentait dépassait cela… Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle contemplait les étoiles de cette nuit sans lune… Qu'allait-elle faire à présent quand chaque fibre de son être lui criait de le pardonner… Non, c'était impossible, pas après ça… Pourtant le sourire qui flottait malgré tout sur ses lèvres lui prouvait le mensonge de sa raison… Son âme appartenait à Xiao Lang…

A jamais…

* * *

_Voilà ! Terminé ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus du résultat après autant d'attente ! En tout cas il m'a pris 4 nuits pour l'écrire au brouillon, ce qui est le double de mon rythme habituel (en y passant autant de temps à chaque fois) ! Bon, sinon, mon médecin m'a prescrit beaucoup de **reviews **pour me remettre de mon année et surtout pour évacuer le stress du bac : donc aidez-moi **reviews, reviewz reviewzzzzz !** Surtout que c'est important pour moi de savoir que vous êtes toujours là, et que ce chapitre n'était pas facile à écrire de par son contenu : alors n'hésitez pas ! Critique positive ou négative, je prends tout ! (Surtout que ça me fait une **REVIEW !**) Enfin, à partir de maintenant, j'avanceplus ou moins enaveugle : mon plan de l'histoire est beaucoup moins précis et défini ! J'essairais de vous mettre le chap 9 d'ici 15 jours._

_Bisous ensoleillés de Bretagne (en plus, c'est même pas un blague !), Syan _


	9. Et il comprit

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui, je suis toujours en vie et je vous envoie tout de suite ce nouveau chapitre de _TJW_ que vous avez beaucoup trop attendu… J'en suis encore une fois désolée, mais si vous avez lu le message que j'ai laissé, vous connaissez les raisons de mon retard !

Pour les **réponses aux reviews** (**47** ! et les **13** reviews du message), puisque FFnet n'est plus d'accord, je vous ai répondu à toutes et à tous (enfin normalement…) sur mon LJ (qui n'aura pratiquement que cette fonction, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper…) : l'adresse est dans ma bio, ou ici (évidemment sans tous les espaces !) http / www . livejournal . com /syann/ (allez-y, j'ai presque mis 3h pour répondre à tout le monde !)

Ce chapitre 9, je tiens à vous prévenir, ne sera pas forcément celui que vous attendiez. Je vous explique rapidement pourquoi : ceci est un chapitre de transition entre leur retrouvaille et les tortures que je vous réserve pour la suite, donc pas de panique s'il est moins bon, moins concentré en actions, moins riche en émotions… Voilà c'est dit, mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre avis ou vos idées pour la suite !

Bisous et bonne année à toutes et tous.

_Conseil : jetez un petit coup d'œil rapide sur le chapitre 8, pour vous remettre les choses en tête !

* * *

_

_**The Jade Wolf **_

_Et il comprit…_

La faible lueur matinale s'infiltrait doucement dans le manoir Li, faisant baigner chaque recoin dans une brume scintillante…

Le garçon d'écurie s'attelait déjà à la tâche, sellant le plus bel étalon qui piaffait d'impatience… Un martèlement régulier accompagnait cette musique matinale…

**Garçon d'écurie : **Voilà mon seigneur, votre cheval est prêt.

Le martèlement s'arrêta et un léger nuage de poussière se déposa sur la botte de Xiao Lang qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre quand il voulait se défouler, se vider de ce trop plein d'émotions. Enfourchant le noble animal avec agilité, il le lança vivement au galop, laissant échapper un long hurlement qui se faisait libérateur… Le garçon d'écurie se figea, et regarda étonné son jeune maître mener son cheval dans une danse aux pas incompréhensibles, entre aller et retour, sauts d'obstacles imaginaires et courses contre des ennemis invisibles…

…

Alanguie contre le montant de sa fenêtre, Sakura s'offrait un dernier instant de répit avant de descendre aux cuisines. Son regard perdu dans le lever du soleil ne reflétait aucune expression… Sa nuit de détresse l'avait anesthésiée… Aujourd'hui elle travaillerait… Elle effectuerait ses tâches auprès de la grand-mère Li… Pourtant, ce sera une marionnette qui descendra de cette chambre… Son esprit, son âme, son cœur se sont enfermés dans un cocon de brume protectrice qui ne se dissipera qu'une fois la nuit tombée…

Revenant à l'instant présent, son regard accrocha les figures folles d'un cavalier solitaire… Elle distingua seulement un costume occidental… Bien étrange, fut sa seule pensée cohérente… Elle se détourna et planta son regard dans deux émeraudes qui la fixaient avec défi… Un léger sourire à son reflet lui intima la conviction qu'elle serait à la hauteur… Et d'un pas vif, aussi aérien qu'à son habitude, un pas qui ne trahissait pas l'absence de son âme, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambrette, et descendit jusqu'aux cuisines…

…

Sakura s'essuyait les mains : elle venait d'apprêter Ohamuré-Li pour le déjeuner, et comme à son habitude, l'avait aidée à descendre les étages… La vieille dame souffrait en effet de quelques troubles de l'équilibre depuis quelques temps déjà… Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, la jeune fille s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la santé fragile de la grand-mère Li… Et une pensée égoïste s'insinuait parfois sournoisement dans l'esprit de Sakura… Si jamais la grand-mère venait à mourir, qu'allait-elle devenir ?... Sa place était enviée par le reste du personnel : elle sentait les regards mauvais, doublés de désir malsain pour les hommes… Mme Li non plus ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement depuis ce malheureux jour d'été… Un goût amer envahit sa bouche à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir… Sakura se reprit, quelque peu honteuse d'avoir ce genre de pensées si peu charitable au sujet de sa bienfaitrice…

Elle focalisa son attention sur le soleil pour évaluer l'heure et fut surprise de voir encore tous les plats dans la cuisine ainsi que le personnel de service… Pourtant, elle ne se trompait pas, l'étoile avait déjà amorcé sa chute vers les ténèbres… La jeune fille se pencha vers Suisei pour s'informer. Ravie de s'adonner à son activité favorite, la jeune domestique s'empressa de répondre.

**Suisei : **Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas servir si le seigneur n'est pas présent…

**Sakura** : Oui, mais…

**Suisei **: Et bien, justement, ce matin le jeune maître a pris son cheval au lever su soleil, et d'après le valet d'écurie, il était comme en transe… Et puis il est parti en direction du village…

**Sakura** : Et il n'est toujours pas revenu !

**Suisei** : Non, mais on a dépêché plusieurs gardes il y a déjà une demi-heure.

Sakura ne répondit rien… Le cavalier… Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu ? Puis des images se succédèrent dans sa tête… Un cheval qui se cabre… Un homme qui gît à terre… Du sang… Beaucoup de sang… Trop… L'angle du cou à l'oblique… Une brusque sueur froide envahit le corps de la jeune femme. Sakura se raccrocha au meuble derrière elle dans l'espoir que son malaise passe inaperçu… Elle referma les yeux un instant sur la pénombre de la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la lumière soudaine la frappa de plein fouet…

Une ombre rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce comme une bourrasque de vent… Sakura mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Xiao Lang sous l'allure débraillée qu'il affichait… Il respirait vite et fort, ses larges épaules se soulevant dans un rythme effréné… Ses cheveux habituellement savamment coiffés, retombaient lamentablement sur ses magnifiques yeux ambrés…

Le silence qui régnait dans la cuisine devenait plus étouffant pour Sakura à chaque seconde qui s'égrainait avec une lenteur agonisante… Lorsqu'enfin Xiao Lang releva la tête, ses yeux plongèrent directement dans les prunelles de Sakura… La rage qui se lisait dans ce regard était si intense qu'elle ne put supporter cette sensation de froid qui s'insinuait en elle…

Xiao Lang quitta la cuisine précipitamment. Le silence, si cela était possible, s'intensifia encore plus… Et chacun put entendre aussi distinctement que s'il avait été présent dans la salle à manger, Mme Li interroger son fils sur la raison de son inqualifiable retard. La violente réaction verbale du jeune seigneur sembla ranimer le cuisinier…

Cuisinier : Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous ! Au travail ! Le service ne va pas se faire tout seul ! On attendait le jeune maître, et bien il est là ! Donc si certains d'entre vous veulent déjeuner, dépêchez-vous !

Et comme un cœur qui redémarre, l'activité reprit… D'abord lentement, puis plus vite… Et enfin le bruit rassurant d'un rythme tranquille et régulier… Chaque petite entité se chargeant de son bien, dans un ordre précis, sans précipitation, sans faux pas… Elle quitte le cœur chargée de son précieux fardeau pour revenir les bras vides, sa mission correctement remplie… Et chacune de faire son travail sans que l'on ne le remarque, pour qu'on l'oublie, mais que l'on se rassure, car lorsque l'on tendra l'oreille, on entendra ce bruit sourd et régulier d'activité…

…

Le déjeuner terminé, chacun murmurait sur le jeune maître, tous y allant de leur théorie, certaines plus vraisemblables que d'autres. Sakura prit le parti de se taire et d'oublier les regards interrogateurs qui se posait sur elle… Personne n'avait pu manquer la colère qui illuminait d'une flamme dansante les ambres de Xiao lorsqu'elles avaient croisé l'émeraude tremblante de la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir… Devait-elle s'inquiéter pour lui après tout ce qui c'était passé hier soir ? Devait-elle aller le voir pour une explication ?... Ou devait-elle l'ignorer ? Mais elle connaissait trop bien son cœur, et savait que cela lui serait impossible… Ne pas le voir serait trop dur… Alors, oui, finalement elle lui pardonnait… Encore une fois il était sa faiblesse… Mais sans lui, c'était renoncer à son âme… Elle aimait la vie, elle était la vie… Aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'oublier… Sakura inspira légèrement, un poids s'ôtant de son esprit. Elle savait comment réagir maintenant… Elle lui en voulait, certes, elle avait eu mal, c'était indubitable, tant bien dans son âme que dans sa chair, mais elle lui pardonnerait… Juste en laissant le temps à la plaie de cicatriser… Juste le temps de lui refaire confiance… Juste le temps d'attendre son retour !

…

Sakura croisa Mme Li dans les couloirs… Cette dernière était visiblement anxieuse, mais lorsque la jeune femme se courba en une légère révérence, la dame de ces lieux l'ignora et passa dans un bruissement de jupe… La jeune fille serra de ses mains le plateau qu'elle tenait… Bien sûr qu'elle n'était qu'une domestique, bien sûr qu'elle lui devait d'être toujours vivante, bien sûr qu'elle lui devait la rencontre de sa vie, mais elle n'en était pas moins un être humain… Le respect n'est qu'à sens unique, pensa Sakura, bien amère… Elle reprit son chemin jusqu'aux appartements de la grand-mère, et passa devant la porte de Xiao Lang. Tendant l'oreille, elle n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un mur de silence… Une moue de déception barra son doux visage…

Lorsqu'elle fut autorisée à entrer, la jeune femme avança dans un bruissement d'étoffe jusqu'à la grand-mère… Elle posa son plateau et commença à servir le thé… Quand tout fut prêt, elle se recula de deux pas, pour ne pas gêner sa maîtresse.

**Grand-mère** : Allons ma fille, approche !

Sakura répondit d'un sourire et s'avança jusqu'au rayon de soleil qui frappait la table où travaillait Ayahani… Et comme à chaque fois, elle fut émerveillée devant la beauté des savantes arabesques tracées par la vieille femme… Elle adorait la voir calligraphier, sans doute parce qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu cette chance d'apprendre à lire et à écrire… La vieille femme remarqua l'intérêt de Sakura.

**Grand-mère **: Je vois que tu sais apprécier les choses à leur juste valeur !... Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Dans un mouvement de tête déçu, la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que non.

**Grand-mère** : Dommage… Mais je vais t'éclairer : tu reconnais le dessin qui orne la page ? Celui tracé au fusain…

**Sakura** : Une fleur de cerisier ?

**Grand-mère** : Oui, exactement. Vois-tu, il existe mille façons de représenter la même chose : ta fleur est représentée deux fois, mais différemment. Pourtant chacune a sa beauté propre, même si elles sont moins vivantes que toi.

Sakura garda le silence, un sourire ému sur son visage… C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son prénom calligraphié… Et c'était beau.

**Grand-mère** : Ce dessin a été une parfaite source d'inspiration. Il faudra que je remercie mon petit-fils !

Sakura sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Qu'avait à voir Xiao Lang avec son prénom ?

**Grand-mère (sourire)** : J'ai trouvé cette ébauche de Sakura sur un coin de son bureau…

Satisfaite de son effet, la grand-mère but son thé brûlant lentement, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de se remettre…

Une fleur de cerisier ?... Et si… Et s'il avait pensé à elle en faisant ce dessin ?... Et si… Et s'il l'avait fait hier soir après leur dispute ?... Et si… Et si elle arrêtait de rêver… Cela pouvait très bien être un vieux parchemin ramené de l'école… Qu'elle était stupide de se laisser aller à ce genre de rêveries !

Réprimant une brusque envie de pleurer, de courir et de sentir le vent fouetter sa peau, de plonger dans le lac et de noyer son chagrin, d'attendre la pluie et de laver sa peine… Au lieu de cela, l'ouragan qui s'était levé en elle perdit toute sa puissance pour se taire…

Un sourire figé sur le visage, elle aida la grand-mère à s'installer en position allongée pour sa séance quotidienne de massage. Trop à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'œil étrangement pétillant de la vieille femme. On aurait dit qu'enfin son jouet était arrivé à la maturité voulue, et qu'elle allait s'en servir dès à présent, et à chaque fois qu'il lui siérait.

Sakura massait sans conviction, l'esprit obnubilé par…

**Grand-mère** : Xiao Lang.

**Sakura (sursaute)** : Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Je…

**Grand-mère** : Allons, allons ma fille, calme-toi ! **(sourire)** Je disais juste que Xiao Lang m'avait enfin avoué pourquoi il était en colère.

**Sakura** : Ah… Vraiment ? Et pourq…

La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement, consciente de sa remarque déplacée… Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et un sourire discret envahit le visage de la grand-mère… Elle s'amusait sincèrement, même s'il subsistait une trace de honte au fond de son esprit, de jouer les marionnettistes avec ces deux enfants !

**Grand-mère** : Pourquoi ? Et bien, sa promenade en ville ne s'est pas exactement passée comme prévue. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air après la soirée d'hier…

Sakura sentit une bouffée de panique l'envahir. Et si Xiao Lang lui avait parlé de la blessure à l'épaule ? Pourtant, elle fut soulagée l'instant suivant car la vieille femme continua.

**Grand-mère** : L'altercation avec sa mère… Evidemment, je parierais que ce n'est que la première d'une longue série ! **(rires)** Je souhaite sincèrement assister à chacune d'entre elles : les occasions de rire sont rare à mon âge… Surtout quand votre journée se résume à une longue sieste l'après-midi… Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je m'égare !

**Sakura** : Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de vous écoutez Madame.

**Grand-mère (souriante)** : Et encore plus quand il s'agit de mon petit-fils, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille rougit tellement qu'elle s'éventa le visage de la main pour mieux respirer, déclanchant une crise de rires d'Ayahani.

**Grand-mère** : Une vraie bouffée de fraîcheur cette jeunesse ! J'avais donc vu juste ! Mon petit-fils t'intéresse ? Ne réponds pas, mais je suis certaine que la fin de mon histoire va t'intéresser.

Sakura tenta un sourire timide et reprit son massage avec beaucoup plus de légèreté qu'auparavant.

**Grand-mère** : Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! En ville, il a fait une rencontre… Plutôt banale au début : le marchand de soie, qui comme tu le sais est le plus gros commerçant de la ville et des environs.

**Sakura** : Celui qui vient deux fois par mois au manoir ?

**Grand-mère** : Celui-là même ! Plutôt bel homme d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Sakura** : Qui penserait le contraire !

**Grand-mère** : Donc mon petit-fils s'est vu arrêté par cet homme. Il souhaitait s'entretenir d'un sujet assez personnel. Xiao Lang l'a donc suivi dans sa boutique.

_Flash-back : _

Xiao Lang s'assit et observa la jeune femme qui lui servait du thé. Le jeune ne consentit à regarder le marchand que lorsqu'elle fut sortie.

**Homme** : Mizuki, ma première épouse… Très bonne maîtresse de maison je dois dire.

**Xiao Lang **: Je crois que vous vouliez m'entretenir d'un sujet délicat ?

**Homme** : Oui, en effet… Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux être direct puisque vous sembliez pressé.

**Xiao Lang **: Je vous en prie Tensui…

**Tensui** : Voilà, j'aimerais prendre une concubine

**Xiao Lang **: Oh ! Je comprends, vous avez une relation avec l'une des servantes Li ?

**Tensui** : Non, pas exactement… En réalité, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé, mais depuis que j'ai croisé son incroyable regard, je suis littéralement envoûté…

Xiao Lang se sentit soudain mal à l'aise…

**Tensui** : Bien entendu, je suis prêt à y mettre le prix : je comprendrais parfaitement que cette perle soit hors de prix, mais je pourrais également m'arranger pour que vos livraisons de soie voient leurs prix diminuer !

Xiao Lang avait chaud… Le doute s'était emparé de lui…

**Xiao Lang **: De qui s'agit-il ?

**Tensui** : Bien sûr… Cette fleur exotique s'appelle Sakura !

Xiao Lang se leva brusquement et remit sa veste…

**Tensui (inquiet)** : Mais… Mr Li ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

**Xiao Lang** : Non

**Tensui** : Vous voulez vous asseoir, je ne sais pas, je…

**Xiao Lang** : Non, je veux juste que vous laissiez Sakura. Je ne vous la vendrais pas !

Tensui mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre…

**Tensui** : Mais, nous pouvons discuté, lui demander son avis…

Xiao Lang s'approcha de l'homme, le prit par le col et le monta à hauteur de ses yeux froids comme de la glace.

**Xiao Lang** : Je ne vous le dirais qu'une seule fois, alors écoutez-moi bien. Jamais vous n'aurez Sakura. Elle m'appartient ! Si je vous surprenais autour d'elle au manoir, ou si j'apprenais que vous l'aviez abordé en ville, vous ne verriez pas le prochain lever de soleil… C'est bien compris ?

Devant la haine qui déformait le visage de son seigneur, Tensui prit peur… Les yeux de Xiao Lang semblaient vouloir le transpercer de part en part…

**Tensui (déglutit)** : Je… Je ne m'approcherais pas d'elle, monseigneur… J'en fais le serment.

**Xiao Lang** : Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu Tensui…

Le jeune homme relâcha le marchand, et celui-ci se laissa glisser contre le mur, le front en sueur…

_Fin du flash-back._

Sakura ne savait comment réagir… Ses bras étaient inertes le long de son corps… Ses yeux avaient perdu toute expression…

La grand-mère eut un sourire indulgent… Elle sentait qu'elle avait eu raison de lui dire… Peut-être qu'il y avait encore un espoir… Un espoir que son petit-fils connaisse le bonheur…

**Grand-mère** : C'est bon Sakura. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment… Tu peux garder la fin d'après-midi pour toi.

**Sakura (machinalement) **: Merci Madame.

Reprenant le plateau de thé, la jeune femme quitta la pièce comme une automate, trop secouée par cette révélation pour reprendre une attitude naturelle…

…

Xiao Lang contemplait son parchemin vierge, jouant distraitement avec son fusain, les mains noircies… Autour de lui, le sol était jonché d'esquisses… Des fleurs de cerisier, des arbres sous la lune, des portraits… En réalité, des débuts de portraits… Il n'était pas satisfait de lui… C'était trop imparfait en comparaison de la jeune femme qui lui servait de muse…

Il se leva, et ramassa les feuilles qui finirent toutes à la poubelle, sans aucun état d'âme… Il savait qu'elle était avec sa grand-mère… Cela le rendait nerveux… Si jamais elle lui révélait ce qu'il lui avait confié… Il avait déversé tout son saoul sur son sein après le repas… La vieille femme était un de ses rares points d'ancrage avec son passé… La seule qui se soit jamais réellement préoccupée de lui et de ses sentiments… Comme autrefois, elle avait essuyé ses larmes, l'entourant de la chaleur de ses bras… Non, sa grand-mère ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui jouerait en sa défaveur… Si elle révélait un de ses secrets, cela signifiait qu'elle était sûre que cela l'aiderait…

Enfin, il entendit la jeune femme redescendre… Il savait que c'était elle… Comme avant, il ne se posait pas de questions, il savait… Il se décida à ouvrir sa porte…

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura ! Attends…

La jeune fille se figea… Elle était confuse… Pas maintenant… Pas encore… Elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre… Juste pas maintenant… Elle continua son chemin, mais une main sur son poignet la stoppa…

**Xiao Lang** : S'il te plaît…

**Sakura (murmure)** : Non… Toi, s'il te plaît.

**Xiao Lang** : Laisse-moi juste une minute. Tu n'as qu'à écouter. Tu n'auras pas besoin de répondre… S'il te plaît…

**Sakura (soupire)** : D'accord…

Il allait enlever sa main quand il se ravisa, et fit glisser ses doigts sur le poignet de la jeune femme en une légère caresse… Elle frissonna…

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura… Je veux croire que tu vas me pardonner… Je veux croire que tu vas continuer de m'aimer… Je veux croire qu'on pourra être ensemble… Mais je suis réaliste… Tu es seule maîtresse de notre avenir, parce que je vais t'attendre Sakura… Je veux n'être qu'à toi parce que… parce que je t'aime… Prends le temps que tu voudras ma fleur, mais promets-moi de me répondre…

**Sakura** : Je…

Xiao Lang lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche.

**Xiao Lang **: Non, pas maintenant… Plus tard !

Il lui sourit… Il était soulagé… Enfin elle savait ! Mais il ne voulait pas la pousser… Il lui avait fait mal, il n'en était que trop conscient, pourtant son cœur était léger…

Dans un mouvement impulsif, il porta la main de Sakura à sa bouche, et y posa à peine ses lèvres, savourant le frisson qu'il lui avait procuré.

Il se recula, souriant, et la porte se referma sur une jeune femme abasourdie…

…

Elle déposa son plateau dans la cuisine, et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un valet… Le sourire carnassier de ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éviter sa main sur ses fesses… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sakura le gifla de toutes ses forces… L'homme fut surpris, et cela permis à Sakura de s'échapper en courant… Lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur son lit, elle prit peur… Et si on la frappait de nouveau ?... Comment avait-elle pu perdre son sang froid de cette manière ?... Ce n'était tellement pas elle… Sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive, les larmes se mirent à couler, inondant son visage déjà défait par la peur…

Elle voulait s'endormir… Ne plus penser à cette journée… Xiao Lang… Encore et toujours… Tout la ramenait à lui… Ainsi, il s'opposait à ce qu'un homme l'épouse… Alors peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il l'aimait réellement… Elle avait sans doute raison de lui pardonner… Mais… Et s'il refusait juste qu'elle quitte le manoir… Et si en réalité, il refusait de voir son jouet lui échapper avant de l'avoir usé ?... Non… Ca n'était pas lui… Oh… Elle ne savait plus… Qui aurait pu dire aujourd'hui quel homme il était ?... Elle devait attendre encore un peu… Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire… Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle…

Une pensée sournoise s'infiltra alors dans son esprit… Et grâce à la grand-mère, elle savait maintenant qu'il existait une échappatoire si cela tournait mal… La soie était bien plus enviable que ce tout à quoi elle aurait droit avec son statut de servante…

Rassurée, elle finit par trouver le sommeil… La raison prenait un repos bien mérité, tandis que son cœur continuait de battre calmement, sûr de lui, en réponse à un autre cœur quelques étages plus bas… Son âme réintégrait son corps…

…

Quelque part, une personne n'arrivait pas à dormir… Sa joue lui cuisait… La garce !... Comment avait-elle osé ! Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait résisté… Demain elle paierait cet affront… Sa cicatrice dans le dos devait se sentir bien seule… Mme Li devrait pouvoir arranger ça…

…

Le souffle léger de Xiao Lang se frayait difficilement un chemin dans cette atmosphère oppressante… Un sourire fugace éclaira son visage… Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

* * *

Voilà ! Un chapitre moyennement long ! (Donc pas si court que ça !). J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, ceci est un chapitre de transition !

Mon médecin a remarqué que la thérapie par **review** qu'il a mis en place la dernière fois à très bien marché (et c'est vrai je me sens chaque fois un peu mieux lorsque je lis une **review** !). Donc, soyez charitables : une petite **review** (ou même une grosse !) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (critique positive, négative, je prends tout !), et me rassurez sur le fait que vous soyez toujours là ! Sinon, **réponses aux reviews** du chap 8, n'oubliez pas, l'adresse du LJ est dans ma bio !

Bisous énormissimes à tout le monde, Syan.

PS : une **REVIEW** ?...


	10. La poupée des Dieux

**Coucou ! **

Me revoilà après une éternité ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps… Bon, d'accord, pour cet été, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour ne pas avoir écrit (enfin, si, j'ai écrit sur d'autres choses), mais l'inspiration n'était pas là… Et puis, de nouveau la rentrée en septembre, et ma seule semaine de vacances, je l'ai eue mi-janvier ! J'ai donc pu vous écrire une suite ! Et puis galère pour trouver un ordi, enfin bref, JE N'ABANDONNE PAS ma fic ! Hors de question !!!

Vos si gentilles reviews m'ont fait bien culpabiliser de ne rien écrire… Les réponses sont sur mon LJ (lien dans ma bio) : prenez le temps d'y jeter un œil, j'ai tout écrit à la main puisque je n'avais pas accès à un ordi (j'ai fait un effort de lisibilité !).

J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre The Jade Wolf, et que ce fic continuera à vous plaire !

**Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**

_**The Jade Wolf **_

_La poupée des Dieux_

La lueur matinale du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux d'une petite chambre. Lorsqu'un rayon frappa le visage du dormeur, celui-ci grogna, et se retourna sous ses draps, peu reconnaissant de la chaude caresse.

La masse de tissu bougea ! Le soleil ! 'Oh mon Dieu, il fait déjà jour…' Sakura grogna encore, puis, au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle se redressa complètement. Elle n'était pas encore en retard, mais cela ne tarderait pas…

La jeune femme se traîna jusqu'à sa fenêtre et ouvrit le rideau, laissant les rayons bienvenus illuminer sa chambre, puis elle s'avança vers la petite table où reposait une bassine ainsi qu'un pichet ébréché. L'eau froide sur son visage la réveilla et donna du rouge à ses joues. Elle troqua sa chemise de lin beige contre sa délicieuse robe rouge. Enfin, elle brossa ses longs cheveux du bout des doigts et les retint en une queue haute avec un lien de cuir.

S'apprêtant à descendre, Sakura promena quelques secondes son regard par la fenêtre le ciel marbré de rose et de bleu, et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage… Ses prunelles s'illuminèrent de bonne humeur devant la journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait !

La jeune femme descendit d'un pas léger et aérien les escaliers, virevoltant entre les domestiques qui s'activaient déjà. Certains la suivirent du regard un sourire aux lèvres, d'autres ne la remarquèrent même pas… Elle engloutit son bol de riz, heureuse de la douce frénésie qui saisissait le manoir chaque matin…

…

Avançant doucement, Sakura tenait dans chaque main un seau rempli de l'eau qu'elle venait de puiser… La charge ralentissait sa progression et ses petits chaussons de feutre étaient trempés, formant une boue avec la poussière du sol… Pourtant, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas… Autre chose lui accaparait l'esprit… La jeune femme venait de passer devant l'entrée du manoir et n'avait pas pu manquer la voiture garée au milieu de la cour. Les palefreniers prenaient déjà soin des chevaux…

Les Li recevaient donc des invités… Elle n'en avait pourtant pas entendu parler dans les cuisines… Sakura accéléra donc le pas malgré sa charge, pressée de trouver Suisei, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui en apprendrait un peu plus…

…

La servante n'avait pas su lui répondre… Ou plutôt si, mais pas assez à son goût… Une jeune femme et sa mère, avait-elle dit…

Sakura tournait en rond… La grand-mère Li ne l'avait pas encore appelée, signe qu'elle dormait toujours… Suisei finit par lui prendre la main et l'entraîna avec elle au dehors.

**Suisei** : Allez Sakura, il y a du linge à ramasser ! Tu vas me rendre folle à traîner comme une âme en peine.

**Sakura** : J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop…

**Suisei (rires)** : Oh, Sakura ! C'est un manoir ici !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, et Sakura oublia un instant ses questions, se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Revenue dans la cuisine après ses corvées, elle s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant… Xiao Lang occupait ses pensées sans relâche… Une jeune femme et sa mère se trouvaient avec lui… Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Mais non ! Elle se faisait des idées ! Après tout, le jeune maître n'était de retour au manoir que depuis quelques jours seulement. Il était bien normal qu'on vienne lui rendre visite !

**Voix** : Sakura !

La jeune femme sursauta, et une vague de panique l'envahit, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ?!

**Voix** : La grand-mère est réveillée, apporte-lui son thé !

Sakura soupira de soulagement et acquiesça. Elle s'activa, trop heureuse de s'empêcher de penser à Xiao Lang. Prenant le plateau, elle passa devant le petit salon de réception et continua son chemin avant de se figer… Elle venait d'entendre la voix de Xiao Lang… Ce dernier avait l'air énervé… La jeune femme se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle était seule dans ce couloir. Ne voyant personne, elle s'avança dans l'angle sombre à côté de la porte du salon… Son cœur battait à tout rompre, un sentiment d'angoisse s'insinuant en elle… Si jamais on la trouvait à épier, elle aurait droit à une sévère punition… Un frisson la parcourut avant qu'une voix ne reprenne.

**Voix** : Xiao Lang ! Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! Ce contrat a été signé par votre père pendant votre enfance ! Vous vous y soumettrez en mémoire de lui et par respect pour votre nom !

**Xiao Lang** : Mais, mère…

**Mme Li (le coupant)** : Non mon fils ! Vous épouserez votre cousine et c'est tout !

Le silence se fit dans la tête de Sakura, le reste de la conversation ne lui parvint pas… Epouser sa cousine… _Epouser sa cousine !_... La jeune femme ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux d'émeraudes… Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, son monde s'écroula…

Xiao Lang fixait Sakura et vit la douleur dans ses yeux… Son cœur manqua un battement… Elle avait tout entendu… Il tendit la main vers elle, mais Sakura secoua la tête et recula lentement, ses mains crispées sur son plateau…

Elle avait non seulement entendu, mais elle avait aussi vu avant que la porte ne se referme derrière le jeune homme… C'était elle… Ce visage… Le visage qui hantait certains de ses cauchemars… Sa cicatrice dans le dos lui fait mal, et soudain elle ne se sentit pas bien… Le plateau vacilla et elle dut prendre appui contre le mur… Xiao Lang la regarda se reprendre tant bien que mal, mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour l'aider… Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide, et encore moins de sa sollicitude… Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, ne cherchant pas à fuir son regard douloureusement accusateur…

**Xiao Lang **: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sakura, écoute-moi…

**Sakura** : Non, laisse-moi…

Elle se redressa et reprit sa marche vers les appartements de la grand-mère… Xiao Lang s'avança malgré tout vers elle, et l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule… Il goûta une seconde le plaisir de la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts…

**Sakura** : Arrête ! Laisse-moi… Je commence à te pardonner, j'ose croire que tes paroles sont sincères et encore une fois, je me sens trahie, alors je voudrais que tu me laisses vraiment et que tu arrêtes de t'intéresser à moi… J'appartiens peut être à ta famille, mais je ne suis pas une poupée... **(Silence)** On n'est pas du même monde Xiao… Il est temps pour toi de grandir et de faire face à tes responsabilités. Et la première d'entre elles est de te marier selon les vœux de ton père…

La jeune femme se dégagea de l'emprise de son seigneur et s'avança dans le couloir…

**Xiao Lang** : Je te préviens Sakura, je ne renoncerais pas à toi ! Jamais !

**Sakura** : Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais sache que moi j'abandonne… Je ne veux plus souffrir de t'attendre encore…

…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand elle frappa à la porte d'Ayahani Li. Quand elle fut autorisée à entrer, elle entendit un puissant cri de rage ainsi qu'un bruit de porcelaine brisée… La vieille femme leva vers elle un regard emplit de compassion et fit un geste pour inviter Sakura à se confier…

**Sakura** : Il va se marier…

**Grand-mère **: Sakura, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'y attendais pas…

**Sakura** : Bien sûr que si ! Mais… Mais pas si vite…

Ayahani tendit le bras pour lui montrer un fauteuil.

**Grand-mère **: Tu sais très bien comment les choses se passent ici… Il faut au plus vite des héritiers mâles. C'est le seul rôle des femmes dans notre société…

**Sakura** : Vous saviez que ce serait… Elle… Pourquoi m'avez-vous encouragé à aller vers lui ?... Pourquoi m'avoir fait miroiter des chimères ? Et pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

**Grand-mère **: Tout ce que je fais ma fille n'a qu'un seul but… Le bonheur de mon petit-fils… Et il t'aime, cela suffit à justifier mes actions… Si je te l'avais dit, est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose à tes sentiments ?

Sakura secoua lentement la tête.

**Grand-mère **: Ma fille, il y a déjà longtemps que les Dieux ont décidé de vos vies… Et ils ne permettront pas que tu l'épouses… C'est contre nos lois. Tu n'as même pas eu les pieds bandés…

La vérité était douloureuse à entendre, et les larmes, qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler jusque là, redoublèrent… Pourquoi son cœur avait-il choisi cet homme là ?

**Grand-mère** : Ecoute-moi Sakura. Pour toi, tout ne s'arrête pas là…

Avec espoir, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers Ayahani…

**Grand-mère** : Ma belle-fille peut obliger Xiao Lang à épouser sa cousine, et il le fera, c'est un homme d'honneur, sans doute pour son plus grand malheur… Pourtant rien ne l'oblige à l'aimer. Son rôle est de lui faire un fils… Toutes ses nuits n'y seront pas éternellement consacrées…

**Sakura** : Je… Je ne comprends pas…

**Grand-mère** : C'est simple, deviens sa maîtresse Sakura, et il ne verra que toi. Soit la seule, et il t'aimera plus que sa femme… Ta position n'en sera que renforcée !

**Sakura** : Sa… maîtresse ?

La jeune femme se releva presque dans un bond et passa sa main sur ses joues pour sécher les traces de sel…

**Sakura (véhémente)** : Jamais ! Je vaux mieux que ça ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette entre les mains des Dieux ! Xiao Lang sera à moi seule ou je ne me donnerais jamais à lui ! Je ne ferais jamais partie de ces soubrettes de second rang !

**Grand-mère** : Tu feras comme il l'aura décidé… N'oublie pas quelle est ta place ma fille, et encore moins qu'il est ton seigneur ! Si tu suis mon conseil, tu auras la position de force… Sinon, crois-moi, il ne te laissera pas le choix… Tu as trop à perdre pour négliger cette option…

**Sakura** : Il ne ferait jamais ça…

**Grand-mère** : Ne sous-estime pas le désir des hommes… **(Silence)** Je suis fatiguée, tu peux te retirer…

**Sakura (s'incline)** : Bien Madame.

La jeune femme reprit son plateau et sortit, une rage mal contenue lui étreignant le ventre… Elle pria pour que le soir arrive vite…

…

La jeune femme se retourna pour saluer son hôtesse une dernière fois. Alors qu'elle s'inclinait devant la maîtresse de maison, sa mère grimpait déjà dans la calèche.

**Mme Li** : Vous me voyez navrée de l'attitude de mon fils, très chère nièce.

**Mei Lin** : Ne vous en faites pas ma tante. Il me semble être un homme entier, et le voir réagir ainsi me conforte dans mon idée… J'ai le très net souvenir d'un petit garçon borné !

Mme Li s'autorisa un sourire à l'évocation de Xiao Lang plus jeune. Son fils unique avait dès sa plus tendre enfance montré une personnalité autoritaire, et quelque peu capricieuse… Mais… C'était le seigneur du domaine, c'était un homme, c'était son fils… Pourtant, c'était ainsi qu'on l'attendait…

**Mme Li** : Croyez-moi Mei Lin, d'ici peu de temps, l'idée aura fait son chemin, et il sera ravi de vous épouser, surtout si vous lui êtes dévouée.

Mei Lin sourit doucement, et baissa la tête, cachant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues… Yelan Li lui prit les mains qu'elle serra doucement.

**Mei Lin** : Il me tarde le moment où je pourrais vous appeler « Mère » !

**Mme Li** : Ce jour viendra bientôt ma nièce, et je m'en réjouis. Allez maintenant, ma sœur s'impatiente.

Mei Lin s'inclina une dernière fois et lâcha les mains de Yelan après les avoir touchées de son front… Puis elle se recula et leva les yeux au ciel, une brise légère lui caressant le visage. Son regard accrocha alors une silhouette adossée contre le montant d'une fenêtre… Des mèches châtains virevoltaient dans le vent… Les pensées de Mei s'assombrirent aussitôt… Elle n'avait jamais vu qu'une seule personne n'ayant pas les cheveux d'un noir de jais… Ainsi, elle était toujours au service des Li… La jeune femme sourit à sa tante avant de monter dans la voiture… La partie s'annonçait plus intéressante que prévue…

…

Adossée contre le montant de sa fenêtre, Sakura regardait le soleil se coucher sur sa douleur… Encore une fois, le peu d'espoir qui lui restait venait d'être brisé… Maintenant, elle n'y pouvait plus rien… Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à être sa maîtresse… Elle allait devoir se résoudre à voir s'éloigner l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras q'une femme qu'elle haïssait encore bien plus… Elle n'avait même pas pu se consoler lorsqu'elle l'avait vu passer dans la cour…

De petits pieds, une taille fine, de longs cheveux bruns savamment coiffés, une bouche charnue maquillée de rouge, des yeux noirs en amande et un teint de porcelaine… Elle devait se l'avouer… Elle était très belle… Xiao Lang n'aurait pas à se forcer…

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant frapper à sa porte. Surprise, elle s'avança et demanda ce qu'on lui voulait.

**Voix** : Sakura, descends, on te demande en bas.

La jeune femme soupira, puis ouvrit sa porte. Elle suivit l'homme qui l'avait appelé jusque dans les cuisines, se demandant bien ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir à cette heure-ci…

…

Xiao Lang rentrait doucement… Il se laissait guider par son cheval. Il ne pensait à rien, il n'en avait plus la force… Son monde s'écroulait au fur et à mesure… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait perdu son bien le plus précieux, la femme qu'il aimait… On avait tracé son destin sans lui demander son avis… D'ailleurs, le lui avait-on jamais demandé ?

Evidemment, Mei Lin correspondait à l'épouse qu'on attendait de lui… Evidemment, Sakura n'avait pas le rang requis… Evidemment, la volonté de son défunt père était irrévocable… Evidemment… Pourtant, toutes ces certitudes étaient balayées par ce que lui criait son cœur… Il n'avait aucun doute sur cela… Mais il avait lu et relu le contrat passé entre son père et celui de sa cousine… Et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire…

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que son cheval s'était arrêté devant les écuries. Il mit pied à terre et guida sa monture vers son box…

Alors qu'il venait de terminer de s'occuper d'elle, il entendit deux garçons d'écurie qui discutaient…

**Garçon 1** : … ne s'y attend pas !

**Garçon 2** : Il a tout prévu ! J'aurais voulu en être tiens !

**Garçon 1** : C'était évident qu'il n'autoriserait personne à part ses deux acolytes… Dire qu'ils auront droit à leur part…

**Garçon** **2** : Et si on allait regarder ? C'est où ?

**Garçon 1** : Dans la remise derrière les cuisines… Ah la garce ! Elle va payer ! Elle fera moins la fière après ça ! Et elle ne le regiflera pas de sitôt !

Xiao Lang sortit et s'avança vers les deux valets. Il était hors de question que son personnel fasse justice lui-même ! Et à plusieurs contre une femme… Côtoyer Sakura lui avait appris cela… Seuls les maîtres avaient droit de justice, mais ils ne pouvaient que rarement l'exercer… Ses domestiques se débrouillaient trop souvent seuls et de manière bien plus cruelle que lui-même ne l'aurait autorisé… Les deux adolescents se figèrent en l'apercevant…

**Xiao Lang** : De qui parliez-vous ?

**Garçons** : …

**Xiao Lang (s'énerve)** : De qui parliez-vous ?! Répondez !

**Garçon** **1** : D'une servante…

**Xiao Lang (le prend par le col)** : Son nom !

**Garçon 2** : Sakura…

Le jeune homme envoya directement son poing dans la mâchoire du valet et le laissa tomber à terre pour se précipiter vers la remise…

…

Arrivée dans les cuisines, Sakura ne vit personne et s'en étonna.

**Sakura** : Tu es sûr qu'on m'a demandée ? Il n'y a personne…

**Homme** : C'est parce que ce n'est pas ici qu'on attend, mais à la remise.

**Sakura** : Oh…

Elle s'avança et sortit dehors en direction de la remise… Elle vit une lueur sous la porte… Donc il y avait bien quelqu'un… Sans s'inquiéter, elle entra, et aussitôt se retrouva maîtrisée par un homme et celui qui l'avait accompagnée… Un troisième homme s'avança, une bougie à la main…

**Homme** : Alors ma jolie, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux hommes ?

Avec horreur, Sakura reconnut l'homme qu'elle avait giflé la veille… Elle voulut crier mais une main l'en empêcha… Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

**Homme** : Bien, maintenant que tu es là, notre petite soirée privée va pouvoir commencer.

Il glissa un doigt dans ses cheveux miels et enroula une longue mèche… Il tendit le bras et détacha le lacet de cuir. La masse de cheveux s'étala, libre, le long de son dos pour venir balayer le bas de ses reins.

**Homme** : Voilà de biens jolis atours… Il paraît que le 'patron' a beaucoup apprécié… Mais j'aimerais beaucoup me faire ma propre idée…

Les deux autres rirent et une main serra ses fesses de façon obscène… Sakura essaya de se calmer… Elle devait éloigner son esprit, ne pas être là, ne plus être qu'une poupée, un corps sans âme… Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la peur l'empêchait de se concentrer… Elle tenta de hurler et la pression autour de son corps et sur sa bouche se resserra…

Les yeux de la jeune femme captèrent un éclat métallique… L'homme avançait vers elle un couteau… Sa vue se trouva brouillée par ses larmes… Elle sentit la pointe froide remonter le long de son bras et elle se mit à trembler… Elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir son corps, ses jambes ne la portaient plus… Les deux autres la relevèrent et l'obligèrent à se tenir droite.

Le couteau fit sauter le premier bouton, puis avec lenteur, il fit sauter les suivants… Tous sans exception… L'homme écarta le couteau puis fit glisser sa robe… L'humiliation de la jeune femme fut complète quand il délaça ses bas de soie, ses mains beaucoup trop près de son intimité… Il effleura son ventre de la lame puis contourna un de ses seins… Il ne la regardait pas, mais quand la pointe du couteau arriva sur son cœur, il releva lentement la tête et fixa les yeux ternes de la jeune femme. Elle déglutit, et ses joues perdirent toutes leurs couleurs. Il pressa la lame, et une goutte de sang perla… Doucement, il la porta à sa bouche… Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément… Sakura se sentait paralysée, et une horreur plus grande encore l'envahit quand elle le vit s'écarter…

**Homme** : Allongez-là.

Et sans ménagement, ils l'installèrent sur la petite table de la pièce, tout en la maintenant fermement… L'homme l'observa un long moment sans rien dire, puis il passa ses mains rugueuses sur elle… Une envie de vomir la prit soudainement…

Un regard de dément éclaira le visage de l'homme quand il baissa son pantalon…

La porte de la remise s'ouvrit violemment sous la force de Xiao Lang… La fureur qui émanait de lui l'entourait d'une aura presque visible… Dans son élan, il envoya à terre l'homme sans pantalon et le roua de coup sans pouvoir s'en empêcher… Pourtant, il s'arrêta presque aussitôt quand il vit le sang couler…

Les deux autres reculèrent et Sakura, libérée de ses bourreaux, se recroquevilla sur elle-même… Xiao Lang se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle. Il dégrafa sa veste et la posa sur elle, cachant sa nudité à ces regards pervers…

**Xiao Lang** : Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, incapable de parler… Doucement, il passa sa veste sur son corps nu, cherchant à capter son regard, mais ses prunelles regardaient désespérément dans le vide… Elle se laissa faire, molle comme une poupée de chiffon…

Le jeune homme détacha son attention d'elle, soudain conscient des trois hommes qui attendaient sa décision…

**Xiao Lang** : Vous deux, ramassez-moi ce déchet et attendez-moi avec les deux garçons d'écurie dans la cour. Je déciderais de votre sort tout à l'heure.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en silence tandis que Xiao Lang ne s'occupait déjà plus d'eux. Il prit doucement dans ses bras la jeune femme. Il sentit son corps se serrer contre lui, et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage ravagée par la peur et les larmes dans sa nuque… Il caressa ses cheveux tout en avançant vers les étages du manoir, son cœur se fendant d'entendre chacun de ses sanglots…

La jeune femme se sentit bercée aux rythmes de ses pleurs, rassurée par le murmure des paroles de Xiao Lang… Elle ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens, mais une explosion d'amour l'envahit… Sa chaleur se répandit dans son corps, et lentement, son calme revint…

Arrivé devant la chambre de la jeune femme, Xiao Lang poussa la porte du pied et alla la poser avec douceur sur son lit. Il repéra sur sa table deux ou trois vêtements, et trouva une chemise de lin qu'il s'empressa de l'aider à passer. Sakura releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

**Sakura** : Merci Xiao

**Xiao Lang **: Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller finir de régler ça.

**Sakura** : Mais… Xiao… C'était de ma faute… Je l'avais giflé…

**Xiao Lang **: J'ai entendu des domestiques en parler… Oublie ça, tu as bien fait… Repose-toi maintenant.

Le jeune seigneur se leva, luttant contre son envie de l'embrasser, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se retourna avant de fermer la porte et son cœur se sentit quelque peu rassuré quand il la vit esquisser un sourire…

**Xiao Lang **: Bonne nuit Sakura

**Sakura **: Bonne nuit Xiao

…

Xiao Lang s'arrêta à l'étage des hommes et chercha sur les portes le nom de Ritsu…. Il frappa et on lui ouvrit presque tout de suite.

**Ritsu (étonné)** : Seigneur Li ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

**Xiao Lang **: Prends des cordes et ton fouet.

Le regard confus, Ritsu fit néanmoins ce qu'on lui avait demandé sans poser de questions, de toute façon il n'aurait eu aucune réponse. Après avoir refermé le placard dans lequel ses instruments se trouvaient, il suivit son maître jusque dehors.

Les cinq hommes attendaient, grelottant légèrement, plus saisis par la peur que par le froid… La nuit était douce, mais lorsqu'ils virent arriver Xiao Lang accompagné de Ritsu, ils se doutèrent plus du sort qui leur serait réservé…

**Xiao Lang **: Bien, Ritsu attache-moi les deux garçons d'écurie au poteau, puis après… Disons 5 coups de fouets chacun. Pour les deux suivants (il désigna du doigt), ce sera 20 coups…

Un silence pesant s'installa, tandis que Ritsu liait les mains du premier garçon… Le jeune seigneur s'approcha du dernier des hommes… Celui qui avait presque violé la femme qu'il aimait… Les reflets de la lune éclairaient les ecchymoses qui marquaient déjà le visage du coupable… Une trace de sang avait également séchée à la commissure de ses lèvres…

Xiao Lang resta un instant à le contempler, un air dégoûté clairement affiché sur le visage, puis il se détourna.

**Xiao Lang** : Pour le dernier, je le ferais moi-même… Et j'aviserais demain pour le reste de la punition…

…

Sakura ne cessa de trembler que lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de ses bourreaux… Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle en éprouvait un intense soulagement. Xiao Lang ne l'abandonnerait jamais… Cela serait d'autant plus difficile pour elle, mais elle devrait renoncer à lui… Il allait se marier… Avec Mei Lin…

Alors il sera encore à elle pour cette nuit… Juste cette nuit… Et ensuite elle l'oublierait… Définitivement… Oui, elle commencera demain…

…

Xiao Lang acheva de se dévêtir… Son bras le lançait un peu mais il était satisfait… Il aurait dû se sentir honteux… Il n'avait pas été impartial… Il avait même ressenti du plaisir en entendant la peau se déchirer, et cela l'effrayait, plus encore que de perdre la femme qu'il aimait… Pour elle, il aurait été capable de tout et il se faisait peur… Un mal de tête commença à l'envahir et il décida qu'il y réfléchirait demain… D'ailleurs, demain, il penserait aussi à comment reconquérir la femme de sa vie… Oui, il commencerait demain…

* * *

Bon, voilà, je crois que ce chapitre vous montre dans les grandes lignes ce qui va venir, bien que j'hésite encore à l'introduction ou non d'un dernier élément ! 

Sinon, pour le nombre de coups aux hommes (j'ai préféré gardé une distance en ne les nommant pas), je me base sur mon livre préféré _Le Chardon et le Tartan_, que je vous conseille vraiment, cette série (Le cercle de pierre) est écrite par Diana Gabaldon.

Et enfin, je serais définitivement libérée après le 21 mai, donc je pourrais reprendre l'écriture de ce fic ! Et, en cours, on nous a parlé de l'abbé de l'épée, et je crois avoir une idée de one shot, enfin.. à voir !

Et maintenant, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, parce que je doute beaucoup !!! Dîtes-moi que vous êtes toujours là ! Envoyez-moi des **reviews** ! Allez, c'est mon anniversaire le 26 février, on dira que c'est un cadeau… (quoi ?...) (et n'oubliez pas d'aller regardez les réponses à vos reviews du chap 9 sur mon LJ, lien dans ma bio !)

**Bisous et à très bientôt, Syann !**


	11. Quand Séléné sourit

**Coucou ! **

Me revoilà après 6 bons mois d'absence !… J'ai terminé ma (2ème) 1ère année de médecine, et j'ai eu mon concours et pas trop mal classée donc très heureuse ! Je sais, j'aurais dû écrire pendant les vacances, mais bon, j'écris la nuit, et pas de chance… Job d'été de nuit à l'hôpital psy du coin ! Et la plupart de mes nuits restantes… Fiesta ! ;) Enfin bref, ce chapitre est là, avec un léger (tout petit voire minuscule) passage M (j'avais pas envie de détailler plus, donc pas besoin de revoir le rating !). Les réponses aux reviews sur mon LJ (lien dans la bio), passez jeter un œil, j'essaie même de le tenir à jour ! (hum…). Bisous à toutes (et tous ?) et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**The Jade Wolf**_

_Quand Séléné sourit_

Les beaux jours étaient de retour. La chaleur s'infiltrait doucement et réchauffait la terre trop longtemps gelée par l'hiver… Les cerisiers seraient bientôt en fleurs… Enfin ! pensa la jeune femme qui regardait avec une joie non dissimulée les boutons sur le point d'éclore. Elle se pencha et ramassa le lourd panier d'osier contenant une épaisse pile de linge. Une petite chanson sur le bout de ses jolies lèvres vermeilles, elle s'avança vers le manoir sans se presser, peu envieuse de soustraire à ce soleil bienvenu…

Voilà près d'un mois qu'elle s'occupait l'esprit ainsi, évitant de penser à Xiao Lang… Pourtant, ce n'était pas la stricte vérité… En réalité, elle avait juste réussi à ne pas le croiser dans le manoir, chose peu difficile au vu de toutes les obligations du jeune seigneur… Mais elle pensait beaucoup au jeune homme… Depuis ce fameux soir il y avait un mois… Il l'avait sauvée et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante… Elle n'avait pas recroisé son bourreau… Congédié par le maître en personne… Si elle avait voulu une preuve de l'attachement de Xiao Lang envers elle, c'était bien celle-ci…

Sauf, peut-être, si l'on exceptait le présent d'il y avait quinze jours… La nuit tombait, et elle avait enfin pu rejoindre sa petite chambre… Machinalement elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira longuement…Puis, après quelques minutes, elle se releva pour aller jusqu'à sa fenêtre… Ce fut à ce moment là que son regard accrocha sa table… Sur cette dernière reposait un dessin fait au fusain, mais surtout son précieux ruban rouge était posé à côté ! Celui brodé par Xiao Lang ! Il le lui rendait avec, en guise d'excuses sans doute, le portrait d'un loup aux yeux remplis de larmes… Larmes qui devenaient pétales de cerisiers sur les joues de l'animal… Doucement, une pluie fine inonda ses propres joues, le ruban serré dans son poing, le dessin contre son cœur…

Et aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient remontés en un lourd chignon, le ruban torsadé parmi les mèches miel, à peine visible… La jeune femme posa son lourd panier dans la lingerie et laissa d'autres domestiques s'atteler au repassage… La chaleur d'étuve qui régnait dans cette pièce était suffocante… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à une domestique qui approchait le fer de sa joue pour en vérifier la température puis sortit en direction de la cuisine…

La journée passa lentement, et quand sa dernière corvée fut achevée, la jeune femme regarda le soleil décliner… L'horizon se teintait artistiquement de rouge, mais elle avait encore le temps d'aller jusqu'au lac… Sans un regard vers le manoir, la jeune femme se mit à courir… Elle ne portait plus sa longue robe garance et les mouvements étaient plus faciles… Son pantalon de lin amarante avait tout de même un inconvénient : il lui donnait chaud… Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta de courir peu avant le lac…

La jeune femme délaçait les liens qui retenaient sa veste quand un bruit dans l'eau la figea… Elle scruta la surface du lac et, derrière un massif de roseaux, elle aperçut une chevelure… Un homme nageait… Déçue, elle renoua les quelques liens défaits, ses yeux suivant l'inconnu… Et quand deux ambres croisèrent son regard, elle se sentit comme paralysée…

Xiao Lang… Evidemment… Si les Dieux s'en mêlaient maintenant… Rapidement elle se retourna, prête à courir de nouveau pour lui échapper…

**Xiao Lang** : Attends ! Ne pars pas !

Sakura n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement… Que faire ? Désobéir à un ordre de son seigneur et éviter la confrontation ? Ou bien lui obéir et risquer de céder à son cœur encore trop hésitant ?

Les quelques secondes de réflexion furent suffisantes au jeune homme pour sortir de l'eau et attraper la serviette en tissu qu'il avait accroché à une branche… Prise au piège…

**Xiao Lang** : Tu veux bien me passer mes vêtements ?

Sakura chercha du regard puis aperçut un tas de linge au pied d'un arbre… Elle les ramassa et hésita un instant à se tourner pour lui faire face… Les yeux rivés au sol, les joues rouges et la gorge nouée, elle lui tendit ses affaires…

**Xiao Lang (amusé)** : Merci

A nouveau, la jeune femme se détourna, gênée… Le silence n'était troublé que par les froissements de la soie… Puis elle entendit des pas derrière elle…

**Xiao Lang** : Tu rentres avec moi ?

Comment lui dire qu'elle préférait noyer ses pensées ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec lui ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était trop fragile pour lui résister ? Comment lui dire que, malgré tous ses efforts, son cœur ne l'oubliait pas ? Comment lui dire… ?

Alors elle répondit simplement, dans un souffle…

« Oui »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Xiao Lang, et son regard se porta loin devant eux… Il fit un pas, incertain, puis lentement il tendit la main vers elle… La jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé remarqua son trouble, puis soudainement, elle réalisa ce que représentait cette main tendue… Son cœur manqua un battement… Ce fut presque essoufflée qu'elle effleura de ses doigts ceux du jeune homme… Et sa main chaude se referma sur la sienne, possessivement… Avec force… Il reprit sa marche, et avec un pas de retard elle suivit, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

Sakura se délectait de sa présence, respirant son odeur, observant son dos, et tenant fermement sa main… Elle n'arriverait pas à l'oublier… Jamais… Cette pensée la percuta avec force… Et elle s'arrêta brutalement… Xiao Lang se retourna et observa avec inquiétude l'air désespéré qu'affichait la femme qu'il aimait…

**Xiao Lang (alarmé)** : Sakura, ça va ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux jades vers lui, une lueur indéfinissable les animant… L'angoisse s'empara de lui et il posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre alla caresser sa joue… Le contact la fit frissonner… Et soudain elle le vit… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire… Non… Il allait se marier… Avec _elle_…

**Sakura** : Ce… Ce n'est rien… Je viens juste de me rendre compte. Demain, c'est le printemps…

Le jeune homme la fixa intensément de ses prunelles ambrées… Pas une seconde il ne crût à ses paroles… Pourtant il ne dit rien, blessé par ce manque de confiance…

**Xiao Lang** : C'est aussi ton anniversaire.

Une étincelle anima les yeux de la jeune femme, et il sourit doucement…

**Sakura** : Tu… n'as pas oublié…

**Xiao Lang** : Bien sûr que non… J'y ai pensé chaque année… J'ai prié pour toi tous les premiers jours de printemps…

La main du jeune homme caressa délicatement le visage de Sakura… Ses yeux s'emplirent d'une douceur que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vue… Un trouble s'empara d'elle, la laissant incertaine… Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien…

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura… Pas un instant en 8 ans je n'ai cessé de penser à toi… Tu étais là avec moi, dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur… Tu ne m'as laissé à aucun moment… Et je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies… Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie…

Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir devant cet aveux si simple mais pourtant si touchant… Elle se doutait que pour lui ce n'était pas évident de se livrer ainsi, sans aucune réserve… Toute son éducation l'encourageait à taire ses sentiments, aussi elle savoura ses paroles quelques secondes, mais déterminée à ne pas oublier qu'il était fiancé, elle répondit de façon neutre.

**Sakura** : Tant que tu voudras de moi auprès de toi, je serais là. Tu es le seigneur de ce domaine, ne l'oublie pas.

Ce dernier commentaire fit disparaître le sourire de Xiao Lang… Le seigneur de ce domaine… Comment pourrait-il oublier ce détail qui faisait toute la différence ? Sans ce stupide titre, elle aurait pu être sa femme… La femme qu'_il_ aurait _choisie_… Il observa les lèvres de Sakura… Il aurait tant voulu les goûter à cet instant… Pourtant, il se retint… Il avait en tête autre chose pour essayer de l'entraîner dans sa folie… C'était le seul mot qu'il avait trouvé pour qualifier leur amour… Avec regret, il détourna le regard puis reprit sa marche…

La jeune femme le suivit, relâchant son souffle… Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle l'avait retenu… Elle l'avait vu fixer ses lèvres… Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il l'embrasse… Mais il en avait décidé autrement… Pourtant, elle ne manqua pas le soupir déçu qu'il poussa… Un sourire triste apparu alors sur le visage de la servante…

Ils avancèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'au manoir, mais c'était apaisant, et en aucun cas embarrassant… Le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant l'arbre de la cour… Il leva les yeux au sommet et un sourire se dessina sur sa figure… Sakura l'imita… Ils avaient de beaux souvenirs ici… Il lui semblait pourtant qu'à l'époque l'arbre était beaucoup plus grand… Mais il avait grandi, lui aussi…

**Xiao Lang** : J'ai recousu les boutons de ta robe…

Presque choquée, Sakura ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit… Le jeune homme la regarda, amusé de la voir jouer à la carpe. Enfin, elle se reprit…

**Sakura** : Tu as recousu les boutons ?! Mais…

**Xiao Lang (moqueur)** : Et je sais broder aussi…

La jeune femme pensa aussitôt au ruban caché dans ses cheveux et rougit légèrement…

**Sakura **: Mais pourquoi ?

**Xiao Lang **: Parce qu'ils avaient été arrachés !

Le jeune homme sourit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup de poing le frapper contre l'épaule.

**Sakura (énervée) **: Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je te l'interdis !

**Xiao Lang **: Mais je n'oserais jamais Sakura !

**Sakura** : Alors arrête et dis-moi pourquoi tu as pris la peine de recoudre ces boutons ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, fixant intensément le jade troublé… Puis sans relâcher son regard, il se pencha et murmura contre son oreille :

« Tu es tellement plus belle dans cette robe… »

Elle rougit furieusement à l'entente de cette simple phrase, et un sourire charmeur barra le visage de Xiao Lang… Le jeune homme recula et leva les yeux au ciel… La lune était déjà haute et la nuit parsemée d'étoiles… Le soir était tombé, et aucun des deux n'y avait fait attention… Elle lui faisait oublier tout le reste… Après un dernier sourire pour Séléné, il avança vers le manoir… La jeune femme n'avait pas encore bougé…

**Sakura (moqueuse)** : Et il t'a fallu un mois pour coudre 20 malheureux boutons ?

Xiao Lang se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire amusé…

Il ne l'attendit pas pour rentrer dans le manoir, mais il perçut ses pas derrière lui… Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce sans toutefois refermer derrière lui. Quelques secondes suffirent à la jeune femme pour revenir à son niveau… Le jeune homme garda le silence, adossé au chambranle de la porte. Il planta ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes et lui sourit… Sakura sentit ses joues s'embraser aussi elle détourna le regard… Avec difficulté, sa voix se fraya un chemin à travers sa gorge nouée…

**Sakura (gênée)** : Et bien… Bonne nuit Xiao Lang

Elle s'inclina légèrement et reprit son chemin vers les étages supérieurs d'un pas qu'elle aurait voulu décidé mais qui fut tremblant… Elle ne put manquer le sourire moqueur du seigneur…

**Xiao Lang (amusé)** : Bonne nuit !

Il attendit quelques instants, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus là, puis il monta encore un étage, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers l'une des portes qui s'étendaient le long du corridor. Il frappa doucement et patienta un peu avant que quelqu'un ne lui ouvre la porte. Il prit dans ses bras la femme qui était apparue sur le seuil. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna doucement à l'intérieur de sa chambre…

…

Sakura souriait, les yeux pétillants, alors qu'elle contemplait sa robe posée sur son lit… En effet, chaque bouton avait été recousu avec soin par un joli fil rouge… Couleur qui semblait vouloir persister à rester sur ses pommettes… Xiao Lang… Le jeune maître avait fait cela lui-même alors qu'elle ou bien n'importe quel domestique aurait du le faire… Mais non, il avait exécuté cette tâche seul… Pour elle… Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à cette douce pensée. Il essayait de lui prouver son attachement par des moyens détournés, peu subtils certes, mais très révélateurs…

La jeune femme plia la robe, souriant du contact frais de la soie, puis elle la posa sur sa petite table. Elle enleva ensuite ses vêtements pour se retrouver en chemise… Elle s'approcha alors de sa fenêtre et s'adossa au montant, démêlant ses longs cheveux miels en y passant les doigts, le regard perdu au loin dans les étoiles…

Elle l'aimait… C'était un fait non discutable, autant que celui qui impliquait le mariage de Xiao Lang… Il l'aimait mais c'était sa cousine qu'il allait prendre pour femme… Cette situation était sans solution… Sauf si l'on exceptait celle de la grand-mère Li… Sakura y avait beaucoup réfléchi, malgré le fait qu'elle y soit contre… Le besoin qu'elle avait du jeune homme devenait suffoquant… Son corps réclamait les caresses qu'il lui avait offertes à son retour… Elle se languissait des quelques baisers qu'elle avait goûtés… Encore ce soir, elle se demanda comment elle avait résisté à son appel devant sa chambre… Son cœur s'était emballé mais sa raison avait pris le dessus, une fois de plus… Pourtant, elle savait que chaque geste de Xiao la rapprochait plus près du gouffre encore… Elle allait finir par céder à ses envies, et étrangement cette idée la rassura… Après tout, la chute serait si enivrante…

Après un soupir de contentement, elle abandonna la lune pour aller s'allonger, se laissant doucement tomber dans un sommeil bienvenu…

…

Près d'une heure plus tard, le jeune seigneur regagna sa chambre, épuisé… La fatigue le submergeait aussi il s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir… Par réflexe, sa main chercha sous ses oreillers, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait si avidement… Un sourire las se dessina sur la figure aux yeux clos… La robe de Sakura n'y était plus… Il l'avait monté avant d'aller se baigner dans le lac…

« Et il t'a fallu un mois pour recoudre 20 malheureux boutons ? »

Il entendait encore sa voix moqueuse résonner… Une seule nuit avait suffit pour réaliser ses travaux de couture… Mais il en avait fallu trente avant que l'odeur de la jeune femme abandonne la robe… Il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de la garder… Ce soir, le parfum de Sakura ne l'aiderait pas à trouver le sommeil… Pourtant, avant de sombrer dans le monde des songes, le jeune homme repensa à la fin de sa soirée… Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait… Cette femme ne savait rien lui refuser… Il en avait profité… Une fois de plus… Sans remord aucun…

…

Le soleil se profilait à peine à l'horizon qu'une jeune femme enfilait déjà ses vêtements. Avec un sourire de plaisir non dissimulé, elle laçait ses bas de soie sur le haut de ses cuisses. Elle passa sa délicate robe garance sur elle et apprécia de sentir la soie fraîche se réchauffer au contact de sa peau. Elle s'observa un moment dans le miroir, et satisfaite du reflet pétillant qu'il lui renvoya, elle sortit de sa chambre…

Sakura songea avec bonheur que Xiao se souvenait de son anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui était le printemps, elle avait 18 ans ! Elle pensa au jeune homme et à leur soirée la veille… Soirée qui avait pris une bien étrange tournure… Elle qui craignait de le revoir n'avait pensé qu'à ses lèvres au sourire moqueur… Ses rêves avaient été peuplés de regards ambre pétillants de malice… L'envie de céder à la tentation envahissait à présent chaque fibre de son être… Et cette pensée la rendit heureuse !

…

Le sourire de Sakura perdit de son éclat au fil de la journée… Elle avait espéré le voir… Ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute… Se plonger dans ses yeux juste pour un court instant… Malheureusement l'après-midi ne s'annonça guère meilleur… Elle aurait aimé discuter avec la grand-mère mais celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de son aide… La vieille femme lui adressa à peine un regard et la congédia dès qu'elle lui eût servi son thé…

En désespoir de cause, la jeune femme sortit dans la cour du manoir et marcha sans but… Sa fin d'après-midi était libre… C'était son anniversaire, et elle allait le passer seule… Encore une fois… Le huitième depuis le départ de Xiao Lang… Ses pas l'avaient naturellement guidée jusqu'à son refuge… Le lac…

Le chaud soleil caressa sa peau, et soudain, elle se sentit bien… De façon inexplicable… Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se laissant bercer un instant par le clapotis de l'eau… Quand ses prunelles jades captèrent de nouveau la lumière, elle eut le souffle coupé !

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la nappe étalée sous un arbre au bord de l'eau, un panier posé aux côtés d'un adorable jeune homme allongé sur le dos… Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Sakura… Ce tableau la faisait fondre, mais l'envie de mieux l'observer la fit s'avancer, au risque de le réveiller… Elle s'attendait à voir les orbes d'ambre la scruter, pourtant, il garda les yeux fermés. Aussi elle s'installa doucement à ses côtés et prit le temps de le regarder… Elle détailla les traits du fin visage, et eut envie d'embrasser ses lèvres charnues, mais elle se retint… Au lieu de ça, elle attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille, savourant ce moment inespéré auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Xiao Lang cligna des yeux et sentit une chaude présence contre son bras… Il tourna des yeux groggy vers son invitée, qui se révéla être l'exacte personne qu'il attendait… Un sourire barra paresseusement son visage et la jeune femme lui répondit de la même manière.

**Xiao Lang (voix endormie)** : Et encore une fois, tu es en retard Sakura !

**Sakura** : Quoi ?! En retard ?

**Xiao Lang** : C'est pas terrible d'être en retard pour son anniversaire…

**Sakura** : Chuis pas en retard, j'savais pas que tu m'attendais…

**Xiao Lang (étonné)** : Ah non ? Pourtant ma grand-mère devait te le dire, je suis allé la voir hier soir pour qu'elle te laisse ton après-midi…

**Sakura** : Ah ? Elle m'a prévenue à sa manière alors !

**Xiao Lang** : Donc tu es en retard, j'avais raison !

La jeune femme ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire devant la réaction infantile de Xiao Lang… Il se redressa, maintenant complètement réveillé, et s'étira… Sakura sentit une légère rougeur lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'intimité de cette scène, puis elle reprit rapidement un teint normal… Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir conscience des pensées de sa compagne, occupé par le contenu du panier qu'il avait amené avec lui…

**Xiao Lang (occupé)** : J'étais sûr que tu viendrais ici dès que grand-mère t'aurait laissé l'après-midi…

Sakura ne répondit rien… Elle était surprise qu'il la connaisse aussi bien… Elle-même était venue jusqu'ici, guidée par l'envie, ou l'instinct, alors que lui savait qu'elle se rendrait au lac… Et à cet instant, elle aima encore plus cet homme qui prenait tant soin d'elle à sa manière… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir le repas, et elle fut émerveillée de voir la quantité qu'il avait apportée ! Du riz, du poisson frais, des fruits juteux… Elle songea que la plupart du temps, elle se contentait de riz, parfois avec un peu de poisson, mais plus souvent avec un bâtonnet de viande séchée…

Elle remarqua son sourire timide, soucieux de savoir si ça allait lui plaire, et il y avait autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir… Son visage s'illumina, et elle fut bien incapable de lui dire quelque chose… Le sourire du jeune homme perdit de sa vigueur, aussi, spontanément, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa légèrement, déclenchant un frisson chez un frisson chez lui…

Sans y réfléchir, il l'attira à lui, et elle se laissa faire, béate contre son torse, les battements du cœur du jeune homme se propageant dans son propre corps… Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, s'apaisant l'un l'autre, se réconfortant dans leur chaleur, espérant que l'autre comprendra tous les non-dits… Elle s'éloigna doucement, suffisamment pour se plonger dans ses yeux…

**Sakura** : Merci Xiao… Je n'aurais pas rêvé meilleur cadeau !... En fait, je n'en espérais même pas… M'être réconciliée avec toi me suffisait largement !

**Xiao Lang **: Pour tout te dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le cadeau…

**Sakura (étonnée) **: Ah non ?! C'est quoi alors ?!

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et prit un morceau de poisson entre ses doigts… Hésitant, le regard incertain, il le porta aux lèvres de Sakura… Les prunelles vertes de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de surprise quand elle comprit la signification de son geste… Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis que l'ambre devenait flou derrière leur propre rideau de pluie… Trop heureuse pour dire quoique ce soit, elle ouvrit la bouche et savoura le goût du poisson, un immense sourire aux lèvres…

La main tremblante, elle saisit un morceau de fruit qu'elle fit manger à Xiao Lang… Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter… Cet acte signifiait le mariage dans leur culture… Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel dans ce rite, mais sa signification n'en était pas moins importante…

**Xiao Lang (voix tremblante)** : Je… Je sais qu'aux yeux des autres, cette vérité n'existera pas… Ca restera notre secret, mais pour moi, cette cérémonie sera la seule qui compte… Ce sera la seule où je serais sincère… Tu seras ma femme, et plus complètement encore que… l'autre… Cette décision, je l'ai prise seul, personne ne me l'a imposé… C'est mon choix Sakura, parce que je t'aime…

Elle savait que les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient aujourd'hui ne vaudraient jamais ceux qu'il échangerait avec Mei, que cette cérémonie n'aurait ni les témoins ni les prédictions des Dieux pour les soutenir, mais elle savait que le cœur de Xiao serait avec le sien et non avec elle… Ce qu'il lui offrait, elle n'aurait même jamais osé le rêver, aussi elle était plus que ravie d'accepter ce magnifique cadeau…

Doucement, le jeune homme se pencha vers sa femme et il l'embrassa, d'abord hésitant, comme assommé par ses émotions, puis sentant la jeune femme s'enhardir, il laissa libre cours à sa passion, caressant ses lèvres gourmandes de sa langue, savourant le goût de sa bouche… Confiante, elle se laissa faire, appréciant ces nouvelles sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle… Quand enfin ils se détachèrent, elle répondit simplement à sa déclaration un peu maladroite mais tellement sincère…

**Sakura** : Je t'aime…

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, et se pencha à nouveau vers lui… Un peu surpris, il répondit à son baiser dans un sourire et l'entraîna avec lui dans une chute contrôlée… Elle ne lâcha pas sa bouche et atterrit confortablement sur son torse… Elle laissa son mari parcourir timidement son corps à travers sa robe, oublieuse de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle…

Il ne réfléchissait pas, la seule chose qu'il gardait à l'esprit était la patience… Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, c'était une erreur qu'il avait commise une fois et qui avait failli lui coûter son amour pour lui, aussi il se laissait juste guider par les soupirs de sa femme, cela suffisait pour l'instant à son propre plaisir…

Pourtant, elle voulait plus… Chaque caresse prodiguée avec passion la rendait encore plus sensible… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau…

« C'est simple, deviens sa maîtresse Sakura, et il ne verra que toi. »

Les paroles de la grand-mère résonnèrent quelque part dans son esprit, et elle pensa que, finalement, elle n'aurait pas à choisir… Aujourd'hui, elle était sa femme, et c'était bien plus que cela… Elle avait bien plus que cela…

Elle leva la tête et il fixa ses iris… Elle lui dédia un magnifique sourire auquel il répondit, confiant… Son regard de jade se porta au loin pour apercevoir le soleil couchant… Le ciel se nimbait de chaudes couleurs… Et sans y penser, elle se leva… Surpris, le jeune homme se rassit et observa la jeune femme se diriger vers les berges du lac…

L'envie était montée en elle en un instant… Se baigner… Avec lui… Le dos tourné à Xiao Lang, elle porta ses mains au col de sa robe… Avec lenteur, elle défit chaque bouton de son vêtement, et quand le dernier céda, le tissu glissa doucement le long de ses épaules… Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé… C'était la première fois qu'il osait la regarder dans cette tenue, car s'il l'avait déjà vue nue dans d'autres circonstances, il n'avait pas profité du magnifique corps qu'elle offrait à ses yeux… (_Nda : je visualise très bien une scène du film Marie-Antoinette de Sofia Coppola !_)

Elle resta ainsi, immobile, dos à lui… Il se leva pour la rejoindre et son souffle chaud sur son cou la fit frissonner… Il enlaça tendrement sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque frémissante de sa femme… ses mains dénouèrent les lacets qui retenaient les bas de soie s'effondrèrent dans un doux bruissement… Ses mains effleurèrent la peau de pêche de ses cuisses puis remontèrent sur son ventre plat… La jeune femme se retourna assez pour lui voler un baiser, puis après un rapide clin d'œil, elle s'avança dans l'eau… La lumière la nimba d'or…

Une scène similaire revint à l'esprit du jeune homme complètement subjugué… Il observa le dos parfait révélé par ses longs cheveux maintenus en un chignon serré par son éternel ruban rouge… Ses longues jambes fuselées s'enfonçaient lentement dans l'eau et son regard accrocha ses fesses musclées… Quand l'eau atteignit sa taille, il se décida enfin et retira ses vêtements pour la suivre à son tour… Il ne voyait plus que le haut de sa poitrine quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes… Gourmande, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et l'entraîna avec elle sous l'eau…

Amusé, il se laissa découvrir par les mains hésitantes de Sakura, puis ne tenant plus, il reprit le contrôle au moment où ils remontèrent à la surface… La jeune femme reprit difficilement son souffle, suffoquée par ce qu'il lui faisait… Il la tira vers la berge et put poser ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Ses mains massèrent légèrement ses seins, sa bouche se referma sur l'un des tétons durcis par le plaisir et il la soumit à une exquise torture… Ses doux gémissements eurent raison de lui, et, conscient qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il prit sa femme dans ses bras…

Surprise, elle s'accrocha à son cou et se laissa porter jusque la nappe sous l'arbre… Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se releva, lui exposant sa nudité, mais surtout son désir évident, sans aucune gêne… Il attrapa un long tissu en lin grossier afin de les réchauffer. Sakura ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa délicate attention… A cet instant, elle avait envie de lui, aussi elle stoppa son geste et l'attira complètement sur elle dans un baiser passionné auquel il répondit sans attendre… Ses mains caressaient le haut de ses cuisses quand ses prunelles rencontrèrent ceux de sa femme… Et doucement, avec un sourire, il se glissa en elle…

« Je t'aime »

Au dessus d'eux, veillait Séléné, alanguie sur la lune ronde et pleine...

* * *

**Voilà**, terminé pour le 11 ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est toujours aussi important pour moi d'avoir votre avis, même pour dire que vous n'aimez pas ! Les réponses sont sur mon LJ (http // syann . livejournal . com ), j'y raconte même ma vie palpitante ! (on y croit...) 

Et maintenant une petite expérience d'hypnose : Suis mon curseur des yeux… Tes paupières sont lourdes… Très lourdes… A 3, tu fermeras les yeux et tu enverras une **review**… 1… 2… 3 !

**Bisous du Dr Syann !**


	12. Mourir un peu plus chaque jour

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 12 de TJW ! Encore une fois, cela fait déjà 6 mois depuis le dernier chapitre, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à tenir des délais d'updates plus rapide, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire… Mais je peux en revanche vous annoncer que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier (ou avant avant dernier !), j'ai presque tout dit ce qui me tenait à cœur dans cette histoire, et il n'y a aucune raison de la laisser traîner en longueur.

Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews du chap précèdent sur mon LJ, lien dans ma bio ! Encore une fois je vous remercie infiniment pour la confiance que vous m'accordez et le soutien que vous m'offrez à travers tous ces petits mots ! D'ailleurs, si vous êtes curieuses, vous regarderez les quelques articles précédents (oui ! j'essaie de le tenir à jour !!!) et trouverez quelques photos de moi ;)

Bisous à toutes (tous ?), bonne lecture !

* * *

_**The Jade Wolf**_

_Mourir un peu plus chaque jour…_

L'été s'était installé paresseusement sur le manoir Li, et la chaleur suffocante qui y régnait rendait les tâches domestiques difficiles. Sakura souffla doucement, le dos appuyé contre les pierres fraîches du puits. L'ombre créée par l'immense arbre derrière elle était plus que bienvenue… La jeune femme venait de nettoyer le sol dans le grand salon de réception et était trempée de sueur… Pourtant, il lui restait encore des milliers de corvées à effectuer avant de pouvoir s'effondrer dans son lit. Elle plongea un linge propre dans le seau d'eau qu'elle venait de puiser et se le passa avec délice sur le visage… Rassemblant tout son courage, Sakura se leva, attrapa le seau et repartit en direction des cuisines… Elle n'avait que trop tardé et n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'écoper de tâches supplémentaires, aussi, elle pressa le pas.

…

Fourbue, Sakura grimpait lentement les étages pour enfin atteindre sa chambrette et son lit soudain si attirant… Lorsque la jeune femme parvint finalement devant sa porte, un sourire illumina son visage fatigué. Un rai de lumière filtrait dans le couloir, et elle sut qu'on l'attendait…

Elle entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte aussi doucement que possible… Il était là, assis sur son lit, les yeux pétillants quand il l'aperçut ! La jeune femme posa la chandelle qui avait éclairé ses pas jusqu'ici à côté de celle du jeune homme, et à peine se fut-elle retournée qu'elle se trouva emprisonnée entre deux bras puissants. De bonheur, elle respira l'odeur mâle de Xiao Lang puis chercha sa bouche en un doux baiser… Lorsqu'elle se détacha légèrement de lui, se fut pour nicher sa tête dans le creux chaud de son cou.

Xiao Lang resserra doucement son emprise autour de sa taille… Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui… Il voulait se rassurer… Pourtant, si son angoisse s'était envolée à l'arrivée de sa femme, à présent qu'il la tenait contre son cœur, son malaise était de retour… Elle dut sentir la tension en lui car elle chercha son regard et le scruta attentivement…

**Sakura (inquiète)** : Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme se détacha entièrement d'elle et prit sa main pour la guider vers le lit où il s'assit. Elle le suivit et s'installa à côté de lui, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, bras enroulés autour, signe qu'elle était gagnée par son appréhension…

**Xiao Lang (murmure)** : Tu dois t'en douter…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin qu'aussitôt le visage de Sakura se ferma. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, évitant tout contact avec son regard douloureux…

Bien sûr… Comment aurait-elle pu ignorer une telle chose ?! Le manoir était en effervescence depuis plus d'un mois… Chaque jour écoulé la rapprochait un peu plus de son cauchemar… Dans une semaine l'Enfer lui ouvrait grand ses portes… Dans une semaine son cœur saignerait jusqu'à ce que la mort ne la trouve exsangue… Dans une semaine Xiao Lang se mariait…

Elle s'efforçait de repousser cette pensée tout au long de ses journées, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir… Lui aussi avait peur… Et ce fut cela plus que tout le reste qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux…

Xiao Lang se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras… La jeune femme lutta faiblement avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Il la berçait doucement contre son cœur, ne sachant quelles paroles prononcer... Tout discours était vain… Sakura s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces… La pluie finit par cesser, sa respiration par se calmer… Il la berçait toujours… Fatiguée par son éprouvante journée, et submergée par cette vague d'angoisse qui la laissa éreintée, ses paupières se firent lourdes… La jeune femme ne lutta pas, et profitant de la présence de Xiao Lang, elle s'endormit…

Le jeune seigneur allongea sa femme et se coula à ses côtés, heureux de la sentir se pelotonner contre lui… Oui, c'était sa femme, la seule qu'il considèrerait à jamais ainsi… Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils avaient échangés leurs serments, et le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer seuls était réduit… Elle occupée par tous ses travaux domestiques, lui retenu par ses obligations de maître du domaine… Et la préparation d'un mariage dont il ne voulait pas…

Il en avait déjà un peu parlé avec Sakura… Le jour même où ils avaient « prononcé » leurs vœux, Xiao Lang avait clairement précisé qu'il épouserait Mei quoi qu'il se passe. Son honneur et celui de la famille Li étaient comme une corde passée autour de son cou… Inévitable et suffocante… Elle avait accepté cela en lui disant oui… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir… Il le sentait… Il le comprenait…

Sa cousine serait sa femme légitime. Il savait la haine qui existait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mei Lin saisirait chaque occasion pour humilier Sakura… Mei ne le ferait jamais devant lui, et Sakura ne viendrait jamais le trouver pour obtenir son soutien… L'une trop lâche, l'autre trop fière…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un léger gémissement… Il se tourna vers Sakura et la vit s'agiter dans son sommeil, aussi il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux en douces caresses… Elle s'apaisa rapidement, et il continua de jouer avec les mèches miel, trouvant un certain réconfort dans ce geste… Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait de nouveau sereinement, il se dégagea lentement pour ne pas la réveiller…

Avant de quitter la chambre, il observa le visage de sa belle endormie et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable la petite moue qui venait de se dessiner sur sa bouche… Il se pencha vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser de bonne nuit… Il se releva pour aller souffler la première chandelle et récupérer la seconde… Un dernier regard, un « je t'aime » murmuré dans le noir, et il quitta la pièce silencieusement…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, puis guidé par la faible lumière, il descendit vers sa chambre à pas de loup… Le sommeil le gagnait… Enfin…

…

Le ciel était encore obscurci par la nuit lorsque Sakura se réveilla… Elle fut immédiatement noyée par une immense vague de tristesse… Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage… Elle embrassa son ruban avant de le nouer dans ses cheveux, et une pointe s'enfonça dans son cœur… Elle finit de boutonner sa robe et une vague nauséeuse la submergea…

L'horizon se teintait à peine de rouge lorsque Sakura referma la porte derrière elle… Elle courut le plus silencieusement qu'elle put et ne rencontra personne quand elle se glissa doucement dans la chambre de Xiao Lang… Ce dernier ne dormait pas et se redressa brusquement dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt… Il eut à peine le temps de voir la fine silhouette qu'il la reçut en plein contre lui…

**Sakura** : Je ne veux pas Xiao, je ne veux pas…

Le seigneur du domaine sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Les larmes dans sa voix brisée, Sakura continuait de l'implorer, répétant cette même litanie…

**Sakura** : Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…

**Xiao Lang** : Je… Je suis désolé mon amour…

**Sakura** : Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi Xiao. Partons loin tous les deux…

Comme il aurait aimé lui dire oui… Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible et il s'en voulait de lui imposer ça…

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura… Tu sais que je mourrais de honte si je le faisais… Le déshonneur serait trop lourd à porter…

**Sakura **: Mais ce ne sont que des paroles, des principes que l'on t'a imposé… Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses toi !

**Xiao Lang** : Si Sakura, ces principes font de moi l'homme que je suis, l'homme que tu aimes… Si je renie tout ça, c'est moi-même que je renie… Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas trahir mon père, ni sa parole… Tu l'as toujours su…

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne répondit rien, figée dans sa douleur… Elle savait, bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer… S'il l'aimait vraiment, il pourrait passer au-dessus de tout ça ! S'il l'aimait vraiment, jamais il n'accepterait d'épouser une autre femme ! Bon sang, c'était elle sa femme ! S'il l'aimait vraiment…

**Sakura** : Tu ne m'aimes pas… Ou peut-être plus…

Elle reçut en plein cœur son regard blessé, et elle se sentit tellement bête de douter de lui… Evidemment qu'il l'aimait… C'était juste que… C'était trop dur… Elle s'y était préparée mais… Comment pouvait-elle se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir partager son mari avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, avec une femme qu'elle haïssait, avec une femme qui la méprisait ?…

Elle resserra son étreinte, et murmura des mots d'excuses, des mots d'amour, des mots de réconfort contre son oreille… Pour lui aussi aujourd'hui serait difficile…

**Xiao Lang** : Sakura… Tu sais que tu seras à chaque instant avec moi… Quand je la regarderais, ce sera toi que j'imaginerais. Quand je prononcerai son nom, ce sera le tien que mon esprit hurlera. Quand je prêterais serment, ce sera vers toi que mon cœur s'envolera… Sakura… C'est à toi que j'ai offert mon âme… Et même si aux yeux du monde, ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit, toi et moi nous connaîtrons la vérité, et savoir que ma femme, la gardienne de mon cœur, c'est toi, Sakura, c'est ça qui me donne le courage d'avancer…

Les larmes coulaient toujours mais un léger sourire parvint à fleurir sur le visage de la jeune femme… Xiao Lang lui prit le menton par la main et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

**Xiao Lang** : Ne doute jamais plus de mon amour pour toi.

Et il scella ses paroles par un baiser possessif, un peu violent auquel elle répondit par la même rage… Leurs yeux se fixaient par défi, cherchant la trace d'un quelconque doute, mais l'un comme l'autre n'y trouvèrent que l'amour… Sakura se détacha alors de lui, et vit par la fenêtre que le jour se levait, le soleil bas dans le ciel. Le jeune homme comprit et la guida jusqu'à la porte où ils échangèrent un dernier baiser…

« Je t'aime »

…

Sakura était tenaillée par l'angoisse alors qu'autour d'elle tout le monde était d'humeur joyeuse… La fête se prolongeait, même pour les domestiques… Les tables étaient dressées dans la cour du manoir, débordant de victuailles pour prouver à tous la richesse de la famille Li et faire honneur à la mémoire de feu le seigneur Li. La jeune femme ne pouvait rien avaler… Son estomac était noué depuis qu'elle avait vu les nouveaux mariés échanger des mets tous plus délicieux et rares les uns que les autres, loin de ceux qu'elle et Xiao avaient partagés… A cette pensée, elle ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient depuis des heures… Elle essuya vivement ses joues et reporta son attention sur la mariée…

Elle n'était arrivée au manoir Li que depuis deux ou trois heures… La jeune domestique avait attendu avec tous les autres, massés devant l'entrée de la demeure. On avait d'abord vu se dessiner en bas de la colline le palanquin richement apprêté, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, on pouvait entendre les chants qui montaient vers eux… Les porteurs s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la cour… Une nouvelle série de chants avait retenti, puis le seigneur du domaine s'était avancé au devant de sa mère vers le palanquin…

Sakura avait retenu son souffle, la gorge nouée, luttant contre les larmes qui floutaient ses belles émeraudes… Xiao Lang était magnifique, le port altier mais le regard lointain… Il avait revêtu son masque, et seule la jeune femme se doutait de la souffrance qui étreignait le cœur de son mari… Et à nouveau, cette pensée faillit la plier en deux sous la douleur… Son mari… La femme à qui il tendait le bras pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture allait également pouvoir l'appeler ainsi… Et beaucoup plus légitimement que Sakura… Elle n'avait pas longtemps cru aux contes de fées, et aujourd'hui lui donnait encore raison d'une manière bien cruelle…

Elle vit la main blanche et fine se poser sur celle de Xiao Lang, puis la tête passa cachée, par un chapeau d'où descendait une voilette de perles, et enfin un corps menu et gracieux… Mei Lin était belle… Sincèrement… Malheureusement… Sakura entendit les murmures des hommes derrière elle… Tous avaient leurs yeux fixés sur les pieds de la mariée… Si minuscules, cachés dans leur chaussons de soie… Peut-être les plus petits qu'on ait jamais vus… Sakura baissa la tête vers ses propres pieds, rouge à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient jamais ce pouvoir érotique… La jeune femme observa sa rivale tellement jolie dans ses vêtements de soie admirablement brodés… Elle chercha alors du regard Xiao Lang, et lorsqu'elle croisa ses orbes ternes, elle reprit un peu de courage… Il paressait insensible face à tant de beauté… Le jeune homme sentit l'attention de Sakura et lui dédia un léger mais rapide sourire avant de guider sa future femme vers la table principale dans un tintinnabulement dû à la voilette de perle…

…

La nuit était bien avancée, la lune haute dans le ciel, mais l'air encore chaud… Les grillons chantaient à tue-tête, les lucioles voletaient distraitement et de temps à autre un crapaud se faisait entendre… Le jeune seigneur était insensible à l'ambiance chaleureuse de la fête, les yeux perdus dans le vague… Il n'avait eu que faire des compliments de ses amis, des gestes timides de sa _femme_ et des plaisanteries graveleuses au sujet de la nuit à venir… Seul lui importait le chignon miel qu'il voyait sur une table au loin… Il pouvait sentir sa douleur irradier jusqu'ici, autant qu'elle devait percevoir la sienne… Alors il s'enivra…

Il but jusqu'à en oublier son nom… Il but jusqu'à en effacer son visage… Il but jusqu'à en noyer son cœur…

…

Le jeune marié ouvrit péniblement un œil, prêt à en découdre avec l'importun qui osait interrompre ses sombres pensées… Dame Li se tenait devant lui, le regard réprobateur.

**Mme Li** : Mon fils, votre femme est prête, elle vous attend…

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à la chaise à côté de lui. Vide… On était venu chercher Mei pour la préparer pour sa nuit de noce… Il grimaça ce qui n'échappa point à sa mère…

**Mme Li (entre ses dents)** : Xiao Lang, tu as intérêt à faire honneur à ton nom…

La menace était claire, le sous-entendu également… Le jeune seigneur arqua un sourcil.

**Xiao Lang** : Je l'ai épousée mère, cela devrait suffire à satisfaire votre plaisir… Pour le reste, je serais seul juge…

**Mme Li** : Ta servante n'y survivrait pas.

**Xiao Lang (doucement)** : N'oubliez pas que vous parlez à votre Seigneur, mère ! Touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, et vous n'auriez pas assez de mille vies pour rétablir votre honneur…

Le jeune homme se leva, sa mère ne répondit rien… Un dernier regard vers la table qu'il avait fixé toute la soirée lui indiqua que Sakura n'avait pas daigné rester jusqu'à la fin de cette « magnifique » fête… Une salve de pétard retentit lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine… Le marié allait se coucher, les gens étaient invités à rentrer chez eux…

Xiao titubait un peu et avait quelques difficultés à monter les étages… La fatigue le gagnait… Alors qu'il arrivait sur son pallier, il fut tirer avec force dans un recoin sombre… Il faillit perdre son équilibre précaire quand deux bras l'emprisonnèrent… On prit possession de sa bouche avec rage et il répondit sur l'instant, laissant glisser ses mains sur les hanches appétissantes de sa femme… Son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, sa poitrine ferme frottant sur son torse, son bassin ondulant contre le sien…

Le jeune homme ne résista pas… Sa bouche alla musarder le long du cou gracieux de la jeune femme tandis que ses mains s'empressaient de remonter la robe qui le gênait… Il étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de sa compagne lorsqu'il la sentit déjà humide de désir… La jeune femme s'affairait à défaire son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles dans un léger bruissement…

« Vite »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se glissa en elle avec délice pour en ressortir aussitôt. La jeune femme allait protester lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée. Xiao Lang plaqua le dos de sa femme contre un mur tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui… Un gémissement lui échappa quand elle le sentit de nouveau en elle… Elle chercha sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris… On pouvait les surprendre à tout moment… Le plaisir monta rapidement en elle, galvanisé par ce sentiment d'interdit… Les coups de reins de plus en plus puissants de son amant l'envoyèrent dans un autre monde… Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se contracter autour de lui par vagues délicieuses, Xiao Lang s'autorisa à se laisser aller…

« Sakura… »

La jeune femme se grisa d'entendre son prénom ainsi susurré contre son oreille… Xiao Lang la serra contre lui et elle-même raffermit son étreinte. Quand son souffle fut revenu, elle vola un dernier baiser, étrangement soulagée par son haleine alcoolisée… Le jeune homme se dégagea et la reposa à terre… Sakura se baissa et remonta le pantalon de son mari qui lui rendit un sourire amusé. Après un ultime regard, il reprit son chemin, le pas toujours incertain, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre… La jeune domestique monta vers la sienne uniquement lorsqu'il lui fut hors de vue… Elle s'étendit sur son lit, l'intérieur de ses cuisses poisseuses… Elle ne fit rien pour y remédier, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves…

…

Xiao Lang poussa un soupir… Les bougies étaient allumées, et une douce lueur se répandait dans la pièce… Mei Lin était assise sur le lit, vêtue d'une fine chemise de soie, la tête baissée, soumise… Le jeune homme se déshabilla, mais garda son pantalon… Il souffla les bougies puis gagna son lit… Les paupières lourdes, il s'allongea sous les draps, un sourire aux lèvres à la pensée de Sakura… Elle avait voulu imprimer sa marque en lui avant que… Avant qu'il n'aille voir Mei… Mais cette nuit, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il avait l'esprit trop embrumer par l'alcool pour ne vouloir autre chose que dormir… Il entendit un mouvement à ses côtés…

**Xiao** **Lang** : Dors, la journée a été longue…

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il dormait, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes… Quelle humiliation ! Comment pourrait-elle paraître demain devant les autres ? Ils allaient tous savoir… Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller… A présent, elle était la prochaine Dame Li… Il lui fallait se reprendre… Elle inspira profondément… Peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Non, sa mère lui avait affirmé qu'elle était bien faite de sa personne, très désirable, et elle n'était pas femme à s'embarrasser des sentiments des autres lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire… Peut-être qu'il avait juste trop bu… Elle l'avait observé à table s'enivrer, le regard perdu dans le vague… Oui, c'était sûrement cela ! Il avait trop bu, mais demain soir, lorsqu'il serait sobre, il ferait d'elle sa femme !

Quelque peu réconfortée à cette pensée, la jeune femme s'allongea et plongea doucement dans les limbes du sommeil…

La lune faisait briller les sillons salés sur ses joues pâles…

* * *

Chapitre terminé ! D'ailleurs, c'est amusant, mais un passage non prévu (dernière scène Sakura/Xiao) s'est imposé naturellement pendant l'écriture ! Parfois on ne contrôle pas ce qu'on écrit, c'est l'impression que j'ai ! (au fait n'oubliez pas de passer sur mon **LJ** pour avoir les réponses de vos **reviews** !)

Et maintenant, c'est le moment de m'envoyer une **review** avant le dernier chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (vous me détestez hein ?!)

Bisous, Syann !


End file.
